Real World Changes
by Kaimaler
Summary: Once the Allspark was destoryed along with Megatron, it's energy attracted a very different effect then the Autobots planned. In the form of a young girl who keeps claiming she owns books and movies based on them and refuses to believe their real.
1. Prologue

_AN: Hello everyone, I have already completed this story but I intend on revising it. So to begin the revision, here's the first chapter. Rewritten only the the extent of making more sense... and all around more better._

_

* * *

_

_Real World Changes._

_

* * *

_

Opening the double white doors to the familiar bedroom an older looking man entered and walked to the red curtains that shielded the bedroom from the light of day, creating a red overcast appearance.

The curtains flew open, the jingling of the metal rings against the metal pole was enough to wake an average person up, but not this lump underneath the mountain of covers.

"Time to wake up Miss Takagami." The rather tall older man said to the lump in the quilts who groaned and rolled in protest.

He sighed with a grin. "No time for games this morning Miss Takagami. Your mother is planning a soiree and I must prepare with the house maids." He answered the groans.

Approaching the bed, the man clicked on a lamp overhead of the bed and tapped gingerly on the lump in the quilts.

"It is already eight thirty. I have let you sleep in past your Mother's wishes as it is, so get up and brush your teeth and comb your hair. The house maids will have your attire ready before the guests arrive." The man lightly pulled the covers down to reveal the short black hair of the Takagami child.

"A few more minutes Louis..." The black haired lump moaned.

"I have given you two hours more as I said. Now wake up Riya Takagami and prepare for the day." He pulled the covers down enough to see the curled up lump in the quilts as a young girl who was barely awake.

"Fine." She pushed herself up as her joints whined with pops themselves.

"Very good Miss Takagami. I will prepare your breakfast. What would you like?"

"I'll just snatch some cereal, thanks." The groaning lump stood.

Louis smiled. "Not while I am alive Miss Takagami. You will have a real breakfast. Eggs, bacon, biscuits and hashbrowns."

"I don't want a big breakfast though..." She shuffled lazily to the bathroom door. "Can't I just have cereal?"

"I will have Tammy begin cooking." Louis walked back to the room door. "And good morning Miss Takagami."

"What's so good about it?" She entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Louis' smile disappeared, "Honestly Miss Takagami, I do not know anymore." He spoke to himself as he exited the room.

Like every other basic Saturday morning, Riya brushed her teeth, took a shower, combed her hair, and dressed in a style that could only ever be described as _Riya's Style_ being that there was no real name that could be given for it. Not even eccentric, outlandish, or even thought out.

The sounds of her two thin sterling silver necklaces jingled together, making a familiar sound that one could relate to a bell... or the red morning curtains being flown open.

Black _Hello Kitty_ slippers reached the hardwood floor of the kitchen after walking tiredly down two flights of stairs.

Having a habit of creating a certain contrast between anybody else and herself and liking it. Riya scanned the kitchen for whom was in it, only discovering two house maids, Tammy and Adelaide who normally dressed in a leisurely fashion that almost made it seem like they lived there.

"Good morning Miss Takagami." Tammy greeted first as she took Riya's breakfast and set it on the table. "Yes, good morning." Adelaide nodded her head as she continued putting the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Cola."

Tammy smiled. "Silly, that's not a breakfast drink. How about some orange juice?"

"Fine." Riya shrugged it off and began eating her breakfast.

Just like Louis said, eggs, bacon, biscuit, and hashbrowns. That was certainly the head butler for you. A man of this word.

Devouring the meal before her and chugging down the juice Tammy set for her, Riya finished stood and walked away as the house maids picked up the dishes and put them where they belong, in the dishwasher.

Bored out of her mind already, Riya contemplated what game she should play? What new collectors items could she buy? And neither seemed like enough of a game to find enjoyment out of and no limited edition collectors item seemed worthy (or expensive) enough to buy.

Though she concluded that all the games she owns were now miserable that she had defeated them multiple times, she still shifted through them, hoping to come across one game that would spark some interest in her.

The only one she could find ended up being _Elder Scrolls: Oblivion._

Not particularly interested in playing it she put it in, started the console up and began doing exactly what would be expected from Riya, the typical bad guy lover she was.

Destroying towns and villages then pillaging innocents homes.

Riya found her only enjoyment at watching people come at her with such ferocity and then dispose of them as easily, like they were all damaged goods.

Even though the characters in the games Riya played were not real and in no way feel pain or pleasure, it was still a defining trait. One that Riya often relished in.

Previously stated, Riya was a bad guy lover and found her thrills in being said villain.

Riya relished in innocent lives lost and more so the insanely shrill sounds of the townsfolk as they either fled their homes or attempted to stop her rampage in which they, coincidentally, met their end with the blunt and powerful swing of a large hack from a Dwarven Battleaxe. One of her many trademark favorites.

Though Riya often found herself lost in her own multi-dimensional fantasy and science fictional worlds, in the real world, Riya was a rich, pampered daughter of a certain successful companies CEO. Who, needless to say, was paid more then he was truly worth.

At the same time, Riya's Mother spent her time as an assistant to a very expensive man, known to Riya as the "Mystery Boss" since he was a private contractor and Riya's Mother was not allowed to speak of it. Though Riya was pretty sure her Mother was having an affair with the "Mystery Boss."

Besides their work, Riya's parents were never the loving, caring, time spending type. They hired maids and butlers to do that for them.

The only time Riya spent with her parents were when her Father talked about cars in their garage collection, or when her Mother was doing work for the "Mystery Boss" on her computer and ranted on about what she was doing.

To the point Riya did not know her legal guardians well and honestly did not much care to know them.

Riya lived in a large, expensive home on Malibu's famous coast which was cared for by the minimum wage maids and butlers.

The beautiful sky blue home was four storey's and consisted of dozens of rooms, some unnecessary even. Mostly all of them seeing how it's residents, more like owners, were often whisked away on some business matter and all that was left was it's caretakers, the maids and butlers, and the child of the owners.

Rich, conceited, pampered. Riya was all these things and more, but nothing was a benefit. All of Riya's likes were negative personality traits, things that other people would despise to be around but find an excuse seeing how Riya was indeed only fifteen, sixteen next month.

Yet, through all the drawbacks Riya agreed with and found pleasure in them. All of them. Creating a personality of ego, pompous behaviour and a drastically damaging trait called a pedestal.

* * *

_REVISED._


	2. A dull Soiree

_AN: Again, revision! ^^_

_

* * *

_

'_Dammit Louis' _Riya growled to herself as she sat very unlady-like on the concrete balcony edge of her courtyard where the main attraction of the soiree was held.

Any person with common sense, child or adult, could see the very disgruntled look on Riya's face. Which was probably the reason everyone was avoiding her and she liked it, so she would glare at anyone who even glanced her way, earning a few humorous frightened expressions.

Riya would find a way to ward the guests off by wearing her uniform punk rebel outfits, as previously mentioned could only be described as _Riya's Style. _Tonight, like few before it, Riya's Mother intervened and gave the maids a new chore adding to the multitudes of others. They were to see to Riya's wardrobe for her Mother's parties, such as today's soiree.

Now becoming a frequent nuisance.

So instead of the above mentioned clothing of choice for Riya, she was forced to wear a above the knee, halter top, black, red and white dress with a wide polished black leather belt and heeled espadrilles.  
Also, she was decorated with glittering jewelery like ornaments on a Christmas tree, but even a Christmas tree is treated with more love then Riya was.  
From head to toe she was made to wear anklets and bracelets, necklaces, rings and earrings. Diamonds sparkled in the late evening, like a giant mirror reflecting the setting sun.

Since the beginning of the party, walking down the large imported hardwood bamboo with white carpeted spiral staircase adorned with black and gold spindles and rails, then into the gawking party-goers crowd, pushing her way through the cold people and finally receiving air from the courtyard where soon the soiree was moved to.

Yet it seemed that through the hour she spent shoving gowns and suits away from herself to reach said sitting spot she would never rest.

Only another hour went by with Riya fiddling with her wide polished black belt and petting her large Great Dane until her Mother arrived and ruined Riya's day even more then it had previously been.

"Riya! Come here child, there is someone I want you to meet." Her Mother beckoned. Riya pretended she had not heard her through the crowds and hoped her Mother would forget about it and turn away.

"Come child!" Riya's Mother waved her over as she walked towards the spot Riya grew most fond of during her Mother's parties.

Sighing, and growling, Riya hopped from the safety of the balcony spot and followed her Mother drearily inside the large glass doors leading to the main room where most guests preferred to stay at now that the sun was setting.

"This is Mister and Misses Oshiro and their son, Saburou." Her Mother smiled, introducing the family herself.

"And this is my daughter, Riya."

"Good to meet you Riya." The Father spoke, nodding his head when shaking Riya's hand as his wife, Misses Oshiro repeated the action as did Saburou.

It did not take long before Riya's Mother became all too aware that Riya would become dead wood while talking with the family three, mostly due to whenever the family spoke to Riya she would reply half hearted and shrugged it off after offering a one word answer, then continuing no more.

Soon, Riya's Mother ushered her off and apologized to the Oshiro's, saying that '_kids will be kids'_ and not a word more.

Happily Riya took her spot on the courtyard balcony and relaxed once more. Doing nothing other then sitting in her familiar unlady-like position and taking up the glaring game with the guests who began dodging into the house once more.

Then '_it'_ happened.

Saburou appeared with his head slightly bowed and an obvious blush on his face.

He was going to ask her.

_'Oh fuck no..._' Riya groaned in her head, rolling her eyes once Saburou stood in front of her.

"Miss Riya?" He mumbled out, looking as if his suit's collar was choking him. "W-would you like to dance?" He offered his hand to help her down, like any gentleman would do. Yet to Riya this was a well trained pet.

"No thanks Sabaru." She growled, causing the already shy boy to jump back at the rejection. "It's Saburou... not Sabaru... That's a car company." His expression turned hurt as he spoke shyly.

"Riya Takagami!" The familiar offending voice of Riya's Mother rang in her ears.

"Oh great..." She moaned to herself. "Yes _Mother_?" She hissed.

"Dance with the boy, he at least had to courtesy to ask you." Her Mother demanded, pulled Riya off and out of her safety spot and onto the lowly wooden flooring that Riya hated the sounds her shoes made against.

Her Mother pushed Riya to Saburou and turned back to inside the house where she was to mingle with the guests again, leaving Riya in a state of pissed off like no ones business.

Saburou offered his arm out again very politely. "I know how parents can be." He grinned shyly, "Don't worry, I can't dance to anything real special, so you don't have to worry about tripping or anything."

Riya huffed, jumping back on the balcony in her safe spot and crossing her arms. "I'm don't dance." He growled.

"But your Mother-"

"I _don't_ dance."

Saburou sighed, slumping down and stalked sadly off. He attempted to be the kindest he possibly could, offering his hand to help her down from her high spot, offering his arm to lead her to the dance floor near the music, and even offered an understanding conversation between two teenagers about parents. He did not know what else to do other then accept her rejection and leave her to her own devices.

Saburou was shy and very self conscious for a young boy, even though he had no real reason to be. When he approached Riya with the offer to dance, he hoped for the best but would completely understand if she denied him. In his own mind, he never did attract the eye of anyone special, and to him, Riya was special. He was nervous about asking the hostess' daughter since wherever Riya went, people noticed her and no one did that to Saburou.

The denial hit him hard, but he accepted it, agreed sadly to it and returned to his family.

After that one scene between Riya and her Mother about Saburou nothing else was any more interesting then Riya expected. Regular snacks and drinks, maids and butlers served around the house, Riya's Mother was still conversing with the cold, heartless people Riya hated so much.

The soiree was once more a dull gathering of the masses who had nothing better to do then waste time chatting up about gossip and matters that are really not so important but love to talk about it. Or at least, that is what it seemed to Riya.

Hours after the mild incident, the guests began to diperse and the maids and butlers began to clean the mess left behind.

Once the last guest left, Riya's Mother came calling to her.

"Riya!" The bellowing voice of her Mother barked. She was mad at Riya... and partially drunk.

"Yeah?" Riya answered turning to her angered Mother.

"I told you to dance with the boy." She growled, "And now that you disobeyed, he's going to tell his parents about a certain disrespectful young girl."

_'There it is, thought so._' Riya thought after hearing her Mother mention Saburou's parents, she knew it was about his parents, not the fact that she disobeyed her Mother's wishes.

"You know who that girl is?" Her Mother tapped her foot, the common action she would do to show displeasure.

"Eliza?"

Her Mother stormed towards Riya. "You Riya! You!" She barked. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Riya shrugged, "I don't dance."

"You love dancing! You go to classes every week!" Her Mother pointed sharply, "You said you loved to dance."

Riya shook her head. "You're my Mother. You're supposed to know when I'm lying."

Her Mother ripped Riya's arms from the crossed position they rested in and dragged Riya towards herself harshly. "And I have decided you're lying now." Riya winced as her Mother's long, recently filed nails tore into her arm.

"Go to bed." She growled, shoving Riya back, forcing her to trip and fall to the floor.

Riya glared more powerfully then she had done with the guests, more so then she normally does with anyone. "I hate you."

Her Mother turned away and ignored the comment as Riya gathered herself.

The maids and butlers looked between themselves as Louis approached first and offered a helping hand. In return, Riya being who she is, slapped his hand away, stood up herself and stormed off to her bedroom.

There she ripped the dress to shreds, threw the shoes out the window and tossed the jewelry as far as she could.

She ran threw her closet, snatching out her favorite clothes and dressed herself. After which she took to her game room, grabbing her games and items stuffing them into her duffel bag and collecting her iPhone Touch that was modded into a Survival edition Pip-boy 300 from a game Riya enjoyed rampaging through. She slipped it on her right wrist over her leather jacket.

She took her movies and games, even stuffing her XBox 360 into it's own designed carrying bag. Her games, comics, movies, collectibles, Pip-boy 3000, and dressing in full gear, even her allowance. Riya snuck down the stair case, into the garage easily and took a pair of keys off the wall.

She switched on the garages full lights and ran down the rows of cars until she reached the section her Father kept his motorcycles in.

Smiling, clicking the garage door open, Riya packed her bags onto the motorcycle securely then rushed out of the driveway as quick as she could, avoiding the cars that were parked outside.

Anyone would think she would crash instantly when she reached the streets of Malibu.

Thankfully, her Father was a car fanatic, her only time with him when he was home was spent in the garage, fixing and tweaking with old and new car models.

At times, with the older and already damaged cars, her Father would teach Riya how to drive. Showing her all the easy street laws, the pedals and the lights. Blinkers, brakes, and oil changes. Riya knew how to do it all already. She admitted she enjoyed working on cars, though they were far from her favorite activity, she still enjoyed it somewhat to where she would tolerate it enough to listen to her Father rant on about the parts.

It did not take long before Riya caught on how to work a car, it was quite easy for a teenager who already understands green for go, red for stop.

But this day, she sped down the roads. Her black visor helmet and rough leather clothing hid her age so no one reported an under age driver on a giant piece of machinery at high speeds.

Riya drove with a purpose. An old temptation arose in her mind, something she has wanted a few years back, but only now with her allowance, which was quite the hefty amount seeing how she's never had to spend a dime of it since she just used her parents black card, and the freedom that she just ripped from under her Mother nose, could she act on this long time desire.

She knew the area perfectly and from her friends who had bought the exact temptation she has set out for now, she now knew where to get it done.

An old, semi abandoned parking lot. It's only visitors damaged and lonesome people who come to seek the local small bar next door to the desired building.

"Ricky Hugh's tattoo parlor." Riya smiled and kicked down the stand for her motorcycle after turning it off.

Hiking through the gathering fog and the light sprinkling of new rain, Riya entered the tattoo parlor's glass door. The jingling alerting the owner and employee's of the newest customer.

"Hold on!" The employee called from a room located further in the parlor. "Be right with ya'."

Riya turned around, found plastic seats and promptly slumped into one, crossing her arms and resting her wet, heavy combat boots on the table in front of the waiting seats.

It only took a few moments for the previous customer to exit the further room... Rubbing their left upper arm and paying the tattoo artist as he bid the customer goodbye, and the man who was rubbing his arm left to the chilly night.

"Sorry 'bout that." The man turned his attention to Riya. "So, what'cha needing?" He leaned on the welcome counter by the cash register.

Riya flipped her feet off the table, stood and walked to the counter. She zipped down her leather jacket and pulled out part of her allowance cash.

"That's a lot a' cold hard cash." He whistled in tune, "Got a secret you haven't told me?"

Riya nodded and took off her helmet. Just from the look of Riya he could guess her age. That was enough for the man to understand.

"Yer a bit to young there, kid." He stood up straight, offering his hands up in defence. "I don't work on kids."

Without a word, Riya counted out one thousand dollars and slammed it on the welcome counter in front of him.

The man shifted his eyes for a moment before taking up the cash and counting it for himself. Then, like before, his whistled in tune. "Cha-ching." He smiled. "You got yourself a deal." He opened up the counter flip top, allowing entrance to the back rooms. "Right this way."

Riya walked behind the older man while he led her to the same further room the previous customer was in. "Sit there." He pointed to the chair.

She sat in the large chair, waiting for the man to set up his tools and drag his own rolling seat over to her.

"What're ya' wantin'?" He asked holding up one of his many tools.

Riya dragged again out of her leather jacket's pocket a small comic book issue and showed the man the two symbols on the page. "That one on my left shoulder." She pointed to the red symbol. "And that one on my right." She pointed to the purple symbol.

"Transformers, eh? I watched 'em growin' up. I was about yer age when I first saw dem." He chuckled.

"I have my own obsession, I admit." Riya smiled.

The man pulled up the intended tool. "Now hold on, kid. This'll hurt a bit."

* * *

_REVISED._


	3. The Biker Kid

_AN: I think I'm doing much better on this revision operation I'm running here then I did when I first wrote the story. Of course, that was what I was hoping for! ^.~_

* * *

Riya winced. Now she understood why the previous customer was rubbing their arm...

Even though it stung, she felt it was worth it. Maybe now Riya's Mother would stop pestering her to wear those fancy dresses.

Riya paid upfront, so that the tattoo artist agreed with her law breaking desire for a tattoo. So, once paying, putting her helmet back on, Riya left the parlor, jumped on her motorcycle and drove off.

Which led her to her current location, the area where she found herself in was secluded enough for her to sit quietly to herself. And for the first time, Riya contemplated her own future.

At first, she was attempted to run away from her careless home. To find a better, warmer, more welcoming home and family would be by far much more pleasant, not to mention better for her.

However, those opinions were not hers. She cared not for the lack of love she received from her family, nor did she give much attention to her _friends _who truthfully only kept Riya as company for her riches.

Consciously Riya could not care less about how she was treated by her Mother and Father, she expected it whenever she would see them. The only personal thing Riya could think of that she wanted most that was not money, fame, or fortune was the aching need to be listened to. For someone to listen to her raging rants about her parents and her life.

Though she found nothing wrong with her life or her parents, other then the fact that she truly dispised her parents and would much rather live in an isolated area.

The only thing she wanted to rant about was her boredom.

How miserable she was now during Summer break. She could go to the fair, there was a traveling fair near Malibu she could easily take a ride to but she had been to countless fairs and festivals. Being around people seemed more like an aggravation then it did an actual joy to Riya.

Which is yet another reason Riya was laying back on a hill, relaxing in the grass and staring up to the stars above.

Her bike was still warm and her new body ink still stung, but not much anymore. She was able to ignore the grey clouds rushing in from over the ocean in the distance, they threatened to ruin her night out, but she would make the most of it while she still could.

Yet through her secret aching to be listened to, Riya had a heavier problem that weighed her thoughts down as if she was tied to an anvil and dropped into the deepest pit of the ocean, though she tried to swim back to the surface, begging for air to fill her lungs again, she came to no avail and was only dragged deeper until she could no longer see the shining surface of the quickly blackening sea with no savior in sight.

Depressing was the only thought she could form through it all. At fifteen, she was suffering from depression, a very young age, much too young to most sane people. Especially those few loving parents who lived in the world.

She found herself spending her earliest memories serving her Mother and Father like some trick pony, all prepped and perfected in her little strawberry dress and her long black hair. She played out the parties, the soiree's just like her parents wanted her to do, but never told her that it was all in vain.

They failed to mention that part. Riya gained nothing from her hard work with her parents, trying to please them earned her a pat on the back and that was that. She earned no respect, quite the opposite in fact, she became the daughter who would pretend as if she was in a Shakespearean play, faking enjoyment for their entertainment.

Again, it seems like little given from a child, but it ruined her childhood.

She was treated as an adult at too young of an age. Her parents wanted to believe she could be a fully developed adult by ten years old... and acting like an eccentric little girl for them as if they were customers as Las Vegas demanding a five star stage performance.

With an aggrivated sigh, Riya stood back up. Those grey clouds began sprinkling over hear and blocked her stars.

She slipped her helmet back on, flipped her leg over the motorcycle and thought about where she wanted to go next.

She very well could not run away. Doing such is illegal and punishable to the children as well as the parents...  
On the darker side, she dreadfully hated being forced back home, but she had to. There was no where else to run and hide.

Starting up her motorcycle, Riya sped back down the dirt path and onto the asphalt roads once more, heading back to the miserable, daunting place she called home.

As it would seem, fate would intervene.

The light rain surprised Riya when it began pounding down seconds within it's first sprinkle.

She turned the head lights on full beam and continued to speed down the empty roads. Taking heed of the _stop, go,_ and _yield_ signs. However, whenever she looked at the signs and stop lights that there were no other cars, motorcycles, or even bicyclists in sight.

At first it confused Riya as to why such a usually extremely busy street now had not even a hint of head lights other then her own on the entire road. Not even a car pulling back into the owners driveway to the store or to their home.

Strange though it was, Riya drove down the road. She ignored all the odd activity, or lack there of, around her.

"Oh hell..." Riya growled underneath the helmet as the rain gradually increased in strength.

She was almost completely blinded were it not for her single full beam head light ahead of her, lighting her path only a few feet a head of her.

"Was there some kind of thunderstorm everyone else heard of but me?" Riya shook her head, continuing her high speeds even beyond the better of her judgement. She simply wanted to get home and rest.

Thunder struck ahead of her, again and again. Lightning lacing in between the thunder strikes.

Riya weaved at the first booming shocks. "Shit." She cursed, repeating the very word multiple times afterwards.

It came about that the blinding rain combined with the white striking electricity, that Riya could no longer see her head lights and it became apparent to Riya that this was a big problem.

She slowed only a bit before the last cracking of the thunder came.

The blinding white electric light shot in front of her, quickly lighting the area around her and the oddly circular white bolt forced Riya to weave.

The high pitched sounds of her cry were disolved into the new painful light at the clouds disappeared, the rain was no more and the thundering booms of the storm no longer rang in her ears.

Unable to think before her sight came back to her, she spotted a large pile of what appeared to be a stack of junk out of a junkyard.

The thundering was replaced with fast repeating loud bangs, thunderous, ground shaking stomping feet and finally a man crying out to her.

Hitting the brakes, Riya tried to power slide out of the path of the giant pile of rubble, but it came to no avail. She swerved sideways, her tires squealing against the sudden, unexpected strain. Along with her own cries of pain the motorcycle roared out as it's side collided with the rubble.

The shocking halt flipped the motorcycle over the rubble and Riya fell first.

Hitting hard on the concrete, Riya opened her eyes to look through the cracked visor of her helmet to see the motorcycle right before it slammed on top of her. Sending her instantly into darkness.

She saw no more.

* * *

_REVISED._


	4. The Biker Kid part II

_AN: I think the revision has gone rather nicely so far!_

* * *

The light show ended, much to the relief of the military below the large mechanical feet that caused it.

Lennox looked upward to the Autobot leader. He was panting and not without his own collection of new injuries.

Along with Lennox, came Robert Epps and the military crew that accompanied them.

Beyond military was two teenagers, one who was being pulled up by his new girlfriend right after killing their enemy. Once he was yanked out of his shock he embraced his girlfriend and approached the Autobots along with the other humans.

The teenagers took their place aside the boy's guardian to comfort him in his current state.

All the humans were in shock and most forgot what was actually going on at that moment. Their adrenalin dazed them into _shoot and ask questions later _mode, which was not countered by the heavily intimidating voice of the four giant alien robots above them

For a few moments, no human had a word to say and allowed the four Autobots to mourn their lost friend and explain their current situation amongst themselves.

Optimus had removed the exact material the teenage boy had used to destroy their enemy. He examined it thoroughly before enclosing it in his palm then standing back with his allies.

A comment by the large red and blue mech was a rarity and was happily accepted and returned by the military humans below.

They all took a moment to catch their breaths and as the adrenalin wore off so did the humans. Becoming extremely tired and in dire need of a medic all themselves.

The military leaders, Lennox, Epps, and a red headed Lieutenant, all called in the casualties and reported the damage done.

That was until a certain voice cried out for a helping hand and a medic.

Lennox acted first and rushed to the crying voice. Somehow, even after he was sure the adrenalin was gone for good, it came back to all the humans and allowed them enough energy to run to the scene.

Coming into view now was a man who was attempting to lift a motorcycle that was almost completely held down on top of a civilian by the rubble that it apparently collided into.

Thinking on his feet, Lennox looked up to the four Autobots who now involved themselves into the sudden cry.

"Hey guys." Lennox called up to them, not one in particular. "You mind helping out for a second?" He panted, still clearly exhausted.

Ironhide accepted first and lifted the mentioned large rubble which was actually a ripped off building support.

"Hold it." Epps ran to help the soldier lifting the motorcycle and in one fell swoop, Epps dragged the body of a leather suited woman out from underneath the destroyed motorcycle and out of the way of the rubble.

"Thanks 'Hide." Lennox replied first after Ironhide set down the rubble piece, yet he only nodded in return.

"She's breathing, but she's havin' trouble keepin' it up." Epps put his ear over the leather suited womans heart.

"Either that Epps or that jacket's constricting her and your ability to _hear_her heart beating." Lennox sighed, kneeling next to the woman.

Epps glared at Lennox for a moment before slowly removing the helmet from suited woman first.

"Holy shit, Will." He patted Lennox's shoulder to get his attention. "She's just a kid."

Lennox growled for a moment, not to Epps, but to the previously assumed woman who turned out to be a child. "What the hell is a kid doing driving a motorcycle?!" He freaked.

"Hell, I don't know. Ask her!" Epps barked back, neither one actually meaning to attack each other, but both were on the verge of passing out from exhaustion and the crashed girl was not helping.

"Soldier, how'd you find her?" Lennox looked to the soldier who cried for their help to free the girl.

"I heard something behind me, thought it was one of them bad guys y'know? First thing I saw was her racing down the street then flipping over. I saw her for a split second before she crashed. I tried to tell her to stop and she did try, but she was goin' too fast sir! She flipped before she had a chance." He explained hastily.

"Dammit." Lennox cursed as Epps again took initiative and began zipping down the girl's jacket.

Like lightning, Epps stripped the girl's jacket to assess the damage.

"She's got some bad bruising Will." He lifted the stomach of her shirt. "I'd imagine some pretty bad internal damage too..." He trailed, checking the rest of her for lacerations.

"I haven't a doubt somethings broken." Lennox huffed, scanning her over.

"Hold on Major." Ratchet interjected, stepping forward from the Autobots. "Allow me."

Lennox nodded and the humans stood back from the unconscious body while Ratchet scanned her.

"She appears to have internal bleeding. Her right lung is punctured, but just slightly." Ratchet answered the impatient stares. "And it seems that she has suffered visual damage. Her eye sight, as my scans show, have been barely burned."

"She's blind?" Lennox questioned, looking back down to the girl.

"From what you are insinuating. No, she is not _blind_. My scans show eye damage, but not blindness per say."  
Lennox let out a relived sigh. "Oh thank God."

Suddenly, Ratchet jumped, shocking all the local humans and Autobots.

The three Autobots who knew Ratchet well enough knew he was never shocked. He never jumped back after or during scanning a patient.

"Ratchet, what is it?" Bumblebee asked from his stationary position, still attached to the tow truck.

Ratchet's systems, in a form of stun, zapped before he returned to normal. "Major, is it possible other humans know of us?"

Lennox looked to the two teenagers. "Sam, Mikaela. Did you tell anyone besides us?" He asked, demand to know in his voice.

The two teens shook their heads furiously until Sam answered. "No, no one. Other then 'Kaela, but she hasn't said anything either. I mean, we didn't even have time to." He laughed nervously.

"There's your answer. No, no one but us know about you." Epps nodded to the CMO.

"What I found on this human female contradicts your statement." Ratchet pointed to the unconscious girl. "Examine her shoulders, both left and right."

After staring at Ratchet a moment longer, the small human military dispatched and the two teenagers leaned in to take a closer look to the girl's shoulders.

Lennox cautiously brought up the short sleeves of the girl's shirt up to reveal on her left shoulder the purple symbol of a Decepticon. "Holy shi-"

"Will." Epps had done the same to her opposite shoulder, showing the red design of the Autobot's insignia.

"What that hell?"

"Major."

"Yes Ratchet?" Lennox looked upward to the medic bot.

"She is loosing too much internal blood. She requires medical attention immediately." He stated sternly, as if ordering Lennox to get her to a hospital.

But what Ratchet received was Lennox and Epps looking at each other, around them, to the other soldiers and back up to Ratchet with a clear look of confusion.

"We have no medics with us, Mission city has been evacuated already, and we don't have the medical tools here to help her." Lennox sighed, overlooking the dying girl in front of him.

Ratchet smirked and transformed, causing all eyes (and optics) to turn to him. "Well then, get in." His doors open.

Without another word, Epps lifted the unconscious girl and put her in the back of Ratchet's alt mode before hopping in behind her. "Thanks man." Epps smiled, holding Riya safely in position while the other Autobot repeated the action.

"There's a private military base about ten to fifteen miles outside the city, if we can get her there, we'll be fine. Since it isn't big, you guys won't be able to, er, y'know. Transform back into yourselves unless your outside." Lennox announced.

"We can get her there before she dies though she will suffer from some strains once she awakes." Ratchet replied.

"That's fine, let's just get there!" Epps said as Ratchet's wheels screeched on the concrete and took off as fast as he could, the other Autobots carrying the human military that lost their vehicles, right beside him.

* * *

_REVISED._


	5. Questionnaire

_Chapter 5: Questionnaire._

* * *

Riya groaned, rubbing her head.

"Huh?... No pain, interesting..." She sat up looking around the room.

"Oookay. If this is a hospital it's certainly in the race for creepiest hospital ever... and probably winning."

She stood up stretching her back, touching the ground behind her.  
"Ah, yoga does one good." She grinned flipping herself back up right.

"Alright, now just to get down from this annoyingly high hospital bed." She looked over the edge.

"Hello?" She called out.

"HELLO!" She shouted.  
"Hmm, great nurses. I'll have to give them a tip." She rolled her eyes.

She found a cord, tied it securely on one side, and used it to slide down. Afterwards, she remembered a common side effect of sliding down cords and ropes.  
Rope burn.

She hissed at her stupidity but continued on anyways.

She looked around for any sign of other people, yet no one was in sight.

"Doctors? Nurses?! Hellooo!" She turned a corner.

"I'd settle for crying children! The creepy Doctor and nurse with the bludgeoning weapons, like in Silent Hill! Even a male nurse at this point…" She rolled her eyes when she turned into another large room.

"Whoa..." She stopped to look at the extremely high ceiling.

She shook her head and walked on through.

'_What was with all these abnormally large rooms and high ceilings?...' _she wondered

As she looked around she walked backwards, examining the room one last time before exiting to the outside, which was open and clear. Not a city in sight.

"Oh well, this is great. I'm a rich, teen aged girl! I've been kidnapped, I get it." She groaned and walked out onto the platform outside.

She climbed onto a large outside shed with a flat roof and sat on top.

"Hello there!" A man said, she turned around.

He was wearing army clothing, like military stuff... with guns and radios and things.

"Yo, what's up?" She asked walking to the other side of the shed to see him better.  
"Good afternoon. Could you come down?" He asked offering her a hand.

"I just got up here, where were you five seconds ago?"

"Finding out who was calling out for a nurse from the Silent Hill movie."

"It's originally a game, but whatever." She jumped down, ignoring his offer to help her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." He asked.

"Because I didn't throw it. Now, first things first, where am I?"

"On a military base, far outside Mission City limits." He answered.

"Mission City?... Oookay, if this is a military base, where are all the military... people?" She looked around, everything was quiet.

"This is a secret base for some very important people. Walk with me."

The man took to a slower walk with Riya by his side.

"Fine, how do I get back to Malibu then, because last thing I knew, I was there." She explained.

"Malibu? You're _far _from Malibu." He grinned.

"Do I know you?" She asked.  
"No. I highly doubt that." She nodded. "Right, you just seem so damn familiar." She thought, but shrugged it off.

"I want to ask you about something."

She nodded. "And what would that be, military man?"

"Those tattoo's you have, where'd you get them?" He asked.

"Oh come on! A little illegal tattooing and the military gets involved! Jesus fucking Christ!" She cried.

He smiled. "Where'd you get 'em?" He tried again.

"Somewhere you don't know! Just a little tattoo parlor not far from my house. Paid the guy a straight thousand to get them too, but for the sake of our agreement I will not tell you who he is or where he is." She put a hand over her heart.

"Wouldn't happen to be Megatron would it?" The man whispered to himself.

"What?" She snapped, turning her head, thinking she heard a _very _familiar name.

"Nothing. Never mind, we're going to ask you a few questions and if we feel you pass, you can go home. We'll even throw in a plane for the ride home."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I want to go _now_!" She yelled.

He put his hands up. "I'd like to let you, I really would, but you see... Those symbols you got on you, we have to know where you got them."

"I'll tell you what they are, it's not like it would really matter if I did." She shrugged.

He nodded. "Wait here, I'm getting my friend." He said and walked off, heading into another room through a large garage door.

Tapping her foot and singing a tune, she waited for the military man to return, which she half expected him to not do.

"Hi I'm-" She put her hand up. "I'm Riya, pleasure meet you, can we get on with this?" She asked, pissed... slightly.

"Of course, come with me." He said, leading her to a table and three chairs.

"We're recording this just so we can answer to our... supervisor about it without any misunderstanding, please start." He requested, sitting across from her.

"Fine. This symbol..." She pointed to her left shoulder. "Is an Autobot symbol, and this one." She pointed to her right shoulder. "Is a Decepticon symbol." She answered simply.

The men were slightly shocked, but managed to hide some of it.  
"Just what are these Autobot's and Decepticon's." He asked.

"Don't play with me!" She leaned forward in her seat.

"What?" The man asked.

"You are plenty over twenty years old. Anybody, any kid who was born in the 70's and 80's knows the Autobots and Decepticons!" She laughed.

"Why would you say that?"

"**Because**..." Riya reiterated, " in 1984 the original, Transformers: Generation one, came out in original cartooning style. What'd you think these tattoo's were? Some kind of gang insignia?" She laughed hard.

"Cartoon?" He asked.

"I don't get it, this isn't a game." He turned serious, which slowly made Riya stop laughing.

"We want to know where you got those, or where you found those symbols." He demanded.  
Riya's eyes went wide. "Fine, fine. Where's my backpack, I can show you then, to prove it."

"Go get her backpack." One man, the taller, stronger looking fellow walked off into a small room, coming back with her backpack.

She took it eagerly as she removed the contents, placing comics, _Transformers_ comics down on the table, a video game, and two movies.

"There. See those. They're Autobots and Decepticons. Cybertronians from, guess where, Cybertron! Ooo, so threatening." She smirked.

"Who do you know in these _comics _and _cartoons_?" One man asked as he opened a comic book.

"Autobots include; Optimus Prime, the last Prime. Prowl, Hound, Jetfire, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Arcee, Chromia, Elita One, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper and that's only few of them." She breathed in.  
"On the Decepticon side there is Megatron, no shit, Galvatron, Soundwave, Starscream, Frenzy, Shockwave, Barricade, Blackout, Rumble, and that's basically it. There are more, but there's so many to name it'll take hours." She finished.

"You know all of them?" He asked, putting down the comic.

"Well, who they are, what they do, yeah. Any kid does now since the new movie came out. Movie producer Michael Bay did two, the live action ones which everyone was surprised to see it in live action, real actors and actresses, not to mention some _really _famous ones." She grinned and passed him the movie.

"The first one was the best, trust me." He turned it around and read the back.

"Who's in it?" The other man asked.

"Shia Lebeouf, Megan Fox, Peter Cullen, Hugo Weaving. That's all the important actors, except Keith David wasn't in the movie was he Michael Bay?" She rolled her eyes.

"Hugo Weaving? Man I love that guy, he was... uh, Mr. Smith in Matrix right? Who's he play in the Autobot movie?" The man said.

"Hugo? It's Transformers the movie by the way and he voiced Megatron. He was also the most kick ass Megatron of them all! Frank and David don't come near his level of awesomeness as Megatron." She giggled.

"Megatron?" They both said at the same time.

"Yeah, Megatron... He did the oh-so-famous and inevitable line '_you fail me yet again, Starscream' _that really got the transfans going." She laughed.

"Yeah, what would you say if you could _meet_ the Autobots?" The man asked.

"Awesome! But they're fiction. They don't exist." She smiled.

"We'll see about that, won't you come with us?" They stood up and led Riya from the table.

"But my stuff." She turned around.

"We'll pick it up later. For now, there is someone very important we'd like you to meet." The man stopped her from running to her stuff and continued leading the way to the large room he had disappeared into earlier.


	6. Mental Health

_Chapter 6: Mental Health_

* * *

The two men were leading Riya into the far room where the first man, who she didn't know but thought she recognized him, had disappeared into earlier.

As they turned that corner they came upon several cars- a few, but still, _**cars**_**.**

"Holy shit! Collectors much?!" She smiled. "I have the Camaro in my garage back home and the GMC, but I haven't got around to the others." She walked up close to the biggest- the _Optimus Prime _eighteen wheeler.

"You might want to stand back..." The man gestured her over and she walked back.

"Government property. Got it." She laughed and stood next to the two guys.

"By the way, I'm William Lennox and this is Epps." He introduced.

"Cool, I'm- Wait, what?" She looked to him strangely as she heard a series of clicking and clacking.

"Hols shit, dear God above!" She watched as the cars transformed.

"I hear you know us quite well." Optimus said when he finished transforming, leaning down toward Riya.

Riya was speechless.  
There they were. **The Autobots!** Her childhood dreams of the great Autobots and Decepticons, they were real, they were here!  
Heroes, **real life** heroes that stood right in front of her! How honored she truly was!

Soon, as Riya's excitement reached its height, reality came setting in, like someone hitting her over the head with a giant robotic hand.

This isn't possible.  
They can't exist.  
Cybertronian's **don't** exist.

Her mind in its natural defense came up with a perfectly reasonable and logical explanation for why the Autobots stood in front of her.  
As much as she'd hate to believe it and no matter how much she didn't want to, the reason made sense and broke her dreams and her heart.

"I was in an accident, my bike flipped. I'm unconscious and in a coma in a hospital. This is _all_ my imagination while my parents pay the medical bills and the doctors and nurses take care of me. Yep, that's it. This isn't real. I should be in fucking Malibu!" She concluded.

"Oh, but I assure you. It is _all_ _quite_ real." Ratchet walked up. "How are you feeling? I fixed you as best as I could, but I just want to make sure." He said scanning her.

"Fine then- But that's just another reason why this can't exist! _Anybody_ in an accident like _that_ would be in **excruciating** pain when they woke up. I didn't even see a single doctor's tool! A normal person would have had serious internal injuries and gone through some kind of surgery or something. This is impossible. So I'm unconscious in a hospital. That makes the most sense yeah, that's it." She paced, feeling a bit mentally disturbed.

Ratchet smiled, somewhat amused by Riya's rambling.

"Those marks on you, how did you come about them?" Optimus asked.

"A cheap old tattoo parlor outside Malibu, where I live, did it. Quite well too." She looked at them. "But I guess when you pay a guy who never sees a thousand dollars _would_ do a good job." She shrugged it off again.

"Nonetheless, you're a cartoon character from the 80's. The 80's! Of all years- the 80's!" She cried, throwing up her hands.

"Cartoon?" Ironhide chuckled.

"Yes! I have Generation one back home, I have the movies in there. Just watch out, one's pirated. But I own a die cast set of you all. _YOU_." She pointed at the Autobots.

"So you don't believe _we_ exist?" Optimus asked with a smile on his face, finding it quite funny that someone thought he was a cartoon.

"Of course you can't. I own figures, cards, movies, games of you. That pretty much makes you fictional when someone titles all the work _fiction_." She stated.

"We do exist and we're standing right in front of you, yet you believe we still don't? What will it take to prove to you that we do and you are not in a coma in some human hospital?" Ratchet asked, stepping forward with his arms crossed.

"Hmm..." She thought for a moment.  
"Nothing." Riya waved her hand. "I can't think of anything." She sighed.

"Well, we'll just have to wait it out. Until then, you must realize you can't tell anyone about us." Ratchet shrugged.

"No at all, got it?" Lennox said.

"No one would believe me even if I did." She giggled.

They all nodded. "Point taken." Epps smiled. "We can take you home now or later, which would you prefer?" Optimus asked kindly, knowing she probably hates being in an unknown location.

"Umm..." Riya rubbed her neck, thinking deeply.

If she went home, her Mother would most definitely freak out, and her Father wouldn't like that she totalled his motorcycle.  
Riya hated dealing with them- and since she left in anger, her Mother would more than likely ignore it. So if Riya stayed, her Mother wouldn't care just as long as she wasn't causing bad gossip she'd be fine.  
What if she didn't though? Where would she stay? Money only lasts so long without income; she'd have to sleep on the streets if she stayed here.

Then again, this was all just a figment of her imagination right? So what was the harm?

Unknowingly, Ratchet was observing her, and he was talented at telling when humans were having trouble, emotional trouble.  
"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No..." she replied at first before Ratchet gave her a knowing look.  
"Well, yeah… Kind of." She admitted. "I don't want to go home. I'll get chewed for trashing the bike. Mother won't care after that, but I'll be back to that stupid boring life... and I'll have to apologize to that Subaru kid, ugh. No!" She smacked her forehead.  
"This isn't real dammit! It can't be- it's impossible! I'll stay, but I'll live on the streets or in a hotel for the time being." Riya answered.

"Streets?" Lennox said. "No, no, no. You'll be staying here. With the Autobots, since Epps or me can take you home, you'll be here, with them." He pointed to the Autobots.

"Ah well, cool. Autobots galore, right?" She smirked. "Totally not a Decepticon fan..." She whispered.

"What?!" Everyone said at once.

"Decepticon fan." She stated matter-of-factly. "You are a _cartoon_ to me! Remember?" She put her arms out, trying to tell them that where she was from, they were cartoon characters.

"Why would anyone, especially a human, be a _fan _of Decepticons! Cartoon or not!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Because they're awesome and it doesn't get much cooler when Megatron kicks ass on screen, or when he ripped off Starscream's arm and started using it as a bludgeoning weapon against him. Or when Soundwave uses Ravage to infiltrate Autobot bases, and again when Barricade rides up and torments the hell out of people. They're just awesome..." She smiled from ear to ear.

Everyone looked at her oddly, shocked.  
"It's safe to say I have a villain fetish." She laughed.

Lennox and Epps laughed with her, but the Autobots seemed slightly indifferent that _anybody _could ever _like _the Decepticons. Especially like them enough to have a _fetish _for them.

"I think that's absolutely hilarious..." Lennox laughed, leaning on Epps and Epps was leaning on him from laughing so hard.

"It's beautiful, it really is." Riya laughed at the two who began crying from laughing so hard.

"Okay, you are so showing me more of this. I feel kinda cool now. I'm a good guy in a comic book and a movie. That's pretty cool." Lennox said as they both slowly stopped laughed, but still had a giggle now and then.

"Fetish it away kid. I'm reading those comics you got, then I want to see the movie tonight." Epps said patting her right shoulder as Lennox approached her left shoulder and patted it too.

"Hell yes, but I'm off to see the wife and daughter today, so I'll be back as soon as I can. Then we're watching it." He chuckled.

"How can you have a _fetish _for something that wants to commit genocide against your very own race?" Ratchet asked, still in shock.

"Because Megatron, Soundwave, Barricade, and various other big time villains that try to commit to mass genocide one way or another always seem to do it in this awesome, kick ass way that leads the fans to _want _the villains to win, just for how amazingly awesome they are." She explained.  
"And you're fiction to me, so it doesn't really matter." She raised her shoulders and stood in an innocent fashion.

Optimus sighed, he couldn't believe this.  
Defending the human race against someone that wants to _kill them all _in the most violent way he can and then, all of a sudden, they're _fans _of this person?  
Humans made no sense _at all _to Optimus sometimes.

Ratchet, Ironhide, and Bumblebee were all thinking the same thing.  
By Primus, how could she _like _Megatron, Soundwave, or Barricade?!  
_How?!_

They just lost Jazz to Megatron and this girl has a _fetish _for him?!  
All the Autobots were shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Better believe it metal heads, because I'm still having a problem deciding who's cooler, Barricade, Megatron or Soundwave? What do you guys think?"

Lennox and Epps thought for a moment. "We never saw Soundwave, so Megatron. Barricade didn't have the stuff." Lennox answered.

"Naw, but he did some serious shit though. Loyalty like that is a cool trait." Epps said.

"Yeah, but who's the loyalty going to? Huh?" Lennox smiled as Epps nodded in agreement. "Megatron, he's way cooler." They both agreed.

"Now all you two need to do is see Soundwave. Epps while you're reading my comics you'll find him and Shockwave quite a bit." Riya pointed to Epps.

"I'll tell you what I think tonight then." He grinned.

"Awesome, Lennox, my main man! Say hi to your old lady! And pinch those little baby cheeks for me!" Riya high fived Lennox.

"I better get going too. I only have so long to visit them." He said.

"See you 'round Will." Epps said his goodbyes as did the Autobots.

After which Lennox left and Epps was left itching to read those comics, he was a comic reader himself.

"Alright, so what now?" Riya said clapping her hands together and rubbing them evilly.

"How about a ride out?" Bee offered, transforming into the Camaro.

"Sweet. Let me get a few comics and I'll be out." She said running back and collecting her stuff in her backpack, then going back to join the Autobots and Epps.

"Epps man. Here's the pack, read all and anything you want. If you feel the urge to play the box, fix it and you can." She said passing it to him.

"Easy, 360's aren't hard to fix up at all." Epps replied as they both fist pounded before Riya jumped in Bee.

"I'm out guys, lot of reading to do." He laughed pulling out a comic.

"Optimus, something troubling you?" Ratchet asked his leader as soon as Epps had left and Bee had rolled out with Riya.

He had the deep thought expression plastered on his faceplates again.

"How did she get here? I can't think of any possible reason to explain why she thinks we are a human's form of entertainment." Optimus wondered.

"Neither can I, Optimus. We might as well try scanning her and anything she's carried with her, they may have some hints." Ratchet offered.

"Good idea. Can you do it though?" Optimus asked. " After all, what exactly will we be looking for?"

"Anything out of the normal range, anything at all. I'll start now while she's away." Ratchet said walking off to Epps so he could take the backpack to scan.

"Optimus, what are you thinking?" Ironhide asked as well.

"If this girl thinks we don't exist yet we stand in front of her, how will she react once we prove to her that we _do_ exist. Humans have very delicate minds; they will short at the slightest sign of anything out of their range of understanding. Since we _are_ alien life forms to them, she may not react well." He sighed.

"I need time to think on this Ironhide. Please tell me when Ratchet has finished with the scans." Optimus said walking away.

"Of course Optimus, call me if you think of anything." Ironhide said.

The black mech looked around, muttering softly.

"I wish Jazz was here." He sighed, head hanging low for a moment before he left to join Epps to see those _comic books _he seemed so interested in.


	7. Thrill Seeker

* * *

_Thrill seeker_

_____________

As the Autobots back at base worried who Riya was really, but it seemed that they had enough evidence to support her telling the truth.

Ratchet detected no human tells that happen when they lie and on top of that, these comics were amazingly accurate! Megatron's life, Optimus' life, how the Autobots were formed as well as how the Decepticons came to be, even the events prior to Mission City and during Mission City were all as if someone was watching it all and writing every last piece of information down.

At times, Ratchet couldn't even tell what was really real anymore, sides of his and his allies enemies they've never seen before.

Like how Megatron was really before he became leader of the Decepticons, his personality was completely different.  
Or Barricade's choice. Who he really is now, a loyal Decepticon who would fight for Megatron until the day he dies.

The humans who _wrote _this, also knew the Autobots very well.  
Even the ones Ratchet would rather not be reminded of, the ones who were their closest friends and died fighting for Cybertron.

There was Prowl and Wheeljack, they even had Ratchet, Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and more that were all decribed, drawn and acted out perfectly and without a mistake.  
Oh yes, they knew Ratchet right down to the more secretive parts, just like they knew the others, which ended up making Ratchet a bit uncomfortable and felt it was better to leave them to their privacy, because if they didn't tell him, he wasn't about to pry.

Out about the town, Riya was leaning outside the window, scaring the hell out of other drivers since she was leaning out the drivers window and there was no one driving.

She cheered the faster Bee went, taking enjoyment out of it, he weaved in and out of traffic, only making Riya cheer and scream of excitement louder.

Riya knew other drivers were freaking out that no one was driving the brand spanking new yellow camaro and she loved it.  
People ignored her in the past, not it's time to show them what she's really made of.

"What planet are you from! Humans never act this fun!" He laughed.  
"Malibu! Where the rich can do whatever the fuck they want!" She shouted. "One sec Bee!" Riya slowly climbed out the window since Bee was riding at a slower speed and she stood on top of the hood and window.

She screamed as Bee sped up. "Nobody gonna' take my car!" She sung. "I'm gonna race it to the ground. Nobody gonna beat my car. It's gonna break the speed of sound. Oooh it's a killing machine!" She screamed, Bee laughed.

"I like that." He said heading out again of the city once more, one their way back to base.

"Well... how about this one Bee?" Riya straightened herself on top of Bee's hood and window.

"Well you got caught with a flat! Well, how 'bout that? Well babies, don't you panic. By the light of the night, it'll seem alright. I'll get you a satanic mechanic! Yeah!" She screamed

"Optimus, may I have a word?" Ratchet walked up to Optimus.  
"Of course Ratchet." Optimus turned to face his friend.

"It seems that the objects Riya had with her are about us and the Decepticons, but what is really bothering me is-"  
A scream rang to the Autobots, Ironhide, Optimus and Ratchet all ran outside, unable to tell it was actually very loud and strong singing.

Ironhide, Optimus, Ratchet, and Epps came out, thinking something must have happened, something bad to cause someone to scream that loudly, it was so loud the Autobots wouldn't be surprised if it was actually a Cybertronian screaming as loud as they could.

Upon seeing the speeding Bee with Riya on the hood they were all shocked, Optimus however felt a quick desire to chew Bumblebee out...  
All were amazed to see this except Epps who cheered, laughing.

Riya on the other hand, was loving the rush, the excitement and the ever so possible falling off and breaking every last bone in her body. It was exciting to her and she loved it.

As Bee pulled up and began stopping Riya slipped off the front of the hood when Bee came to a stop and she rolled on the ground.

"Woohoo!" She shouted as she got back up. "I'm gonna' feel that in the morning..." She brushed herself off, laughing while Bee transformed.

"Smooth hood jump." Epps said.  
"Are you alright?" Ratchet leaned down. "Eh, I've had worse remember?" She giggled.

"That was _awesome _Bee!" She jumped and ran up to Bumblebee who already noticed the look on his leaders face.  
"Uh oh..." Riya kicked the dirt.

Optimus walked up. "That was a dangerous thing to do." He stated sternly.  
"Yeah well, it was a fun thing to do." Riya smirked. "Bumblebee, you should know better then to let a human put itself in harms way for entertainment."  
"I know..." Bee looked down to Riya. "Ah well, can't live forever!" Riya shouted up to Optimus, thinking it'd be better to say it loudly rather then making it sound like a whisper.

Optimus looked down to Riya also.

"Maybe so, but why put your life in danger before it is over?" Ratchet asked, Ironhide and Epps stayed in the background for this one, they felt the same as Riya.  
"Because I would rather die skydiving then in a hospital bed." Riya smiled.  
As much as Optimus and Ratchet couldn't understand it, Riya wasn't about to stop it.

Without ever having good time to herself, Riya wasn't about to let a bunch of imaginary friends stop her now.

"Ahooo! Where's my 360?!" She asked running up to Epps. "Ratchet took it!" He pointed to Ratchet. "My 360, where is it?" She asked, acting playfully desperate.  
"I took it along with the rest of your items for scanning. That's what I have to talk to you about, all of you." Ratchet said.

"What's up doc?" Riya asked, Epps snickered. "It seems that those books you carry with you, the ones about us and our home... Are accurate. Without flaw, the ones who made those books know me better then I know myself and know our enemies more then we could ever find out." Ratchet explained.  
"Optimus, there are a series of books about how you became a Prime and your life before it. Books about our planet long before our time, and long before the war all the way into our future. I can't promise the future is true, but everything else is without a doubt." Ratchet said giving Riya her backpack back.

"Yeah. Cool, thanks." She opened it up. "It's broken!" Riya cried. "Can you fix it Epps?" He smiled. "Don't have time, I still have military stuff to do, all that confusing and not for you to know stuff." He said, knowing Riya would ask what did he have to do.  
"Fine." She pouted.

"Riya." Ratchet called out. Riya looked to Ratchet. "What?!" She shouted. "Stay focused." He said, about to turn back to Optimus.  
"No! This is boring, I'm bored. I'm going to go play my Pipboy now." She barked and pulled out her Pipboy and put it on her right arm, since she's left handed, and walked away.  
Ratchet was taken back by her snapping back at him like that.

Everyone watched as Riya walked away, even Epps wouldn't talk to Ratchet like that, let alone _any _Autobot like that.

"There's something strange about her Optimus..." Ratchet trailed. "I am sure it's merely from her accident and possibly her reaction to us. We knew she would react, bad or good. She will adjust." Optimus answered.  
"You're right. She'll be well soon." Ratchet nodded.  
"As you were saying Ratchet?" Optimus turned his attention back to what Ratchet was saying earlier.

"What doc is saying is right, I've been reading the comics. I hate to admit it, but the are cool. I never thought watching giant robots fight it out in a comic book would be cooler then watching them fight it out in real life, but it is." Epps chuckled.  
"I'm glad to see you take so much enjoyment out of us beating each other to scrap." Ironhide said.  
"Sorry, 'Hide."

Riya was inside playing on her Pipboy which she now called her iPip.  
She had fun and someone asked her why she was having fun, she thought he was dumb to ask that.  
Although Optimus' spark was in the right place, Riya never really cared for being cared about. It was certainly not highest on her lists, she felt if she was to get hurt, she'd pay the doctors, get fixed and go home. No one cares.  
If she was to get killed by accident or murdered, oh well, might as well make her death an exciting tale for her parents to tell their party friends, or for her friends to stretch the truth and tell others to make their life seem more exciting.

She turned off her iPip and took out her books, continuing on the Megatron series.

"Riya?" Bee asked out. "Hey Bee, sup?" She asked, putting the comic down.  
"You okay? No one lashes out even the smallest amount to Ratchet, he doesn't take well to it. Optimus thinks it's just you reacting to us, you know, the whole alien thing." He sat next to her.  
"Nah. I don't care. If I'm bored, I'm bored and I go have fun." She said.  
"Oh... Well that's different. When humans find out about us they usually think they've lost their minds! It's funny sometimes." Bee laughed at the memory of when his human friend found out about him.  
"I bet. If I was a giant alien robot, I'd so go out scaring people. It'd be awesome." She smiled to Bee.  
"I'd like to do it to, but unfortunately, we're secrets on Earth. Can't do that anymore."

"You did it before?" She asked, lighting up instantly.  
"Yep!" Bee shot up. "Want to- Oh wait..."  
"What? What's wrong?" She asked, standing too.  
"Optimus told me not to go anywhere right now, especially with you Riya, sorry." Bee sat back down and picked Riya up.  
"Hmpf. He doesn't own me, he doesn't own you. When I want to leave, I'm going to." She crossed her arms.

"And what _else _did Optimus say, Bumblebee?" Ironhide appeared.  
Bee thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah, he told me not to tell you..." He grinned guiltily.  
"If he thinks I'm going to stay here just because he says so, he's wrong. I don't care what he or anybody says, if I want to do it, I'm gonna' do it." She glared out of the room, to the previous area where Optimus was talking with Ratchet.  
"Riya, what's the matter? You can tell us, we're your friends." Ironhide asked.  
"You don't even know me! You can't be my friend if you don't know me! You don't know my life, my way of things, until I know you better you're not getting anything out of me." Riya growled.  
Ironhide, even Ironhide the tough weapons specialist felt offended.  
"Acting out like that won't make anyone even _want _to know you." He spat back.  
Riya glared at him. "Fine. I don't care. No one cares about me, I don't care about them. And _that's _how I like it."

Bee was sitting in an awkward moment where Ironhide's cannons were out and they both glared at each other.  
Much like a Decepticon would an Autobot, which was making Bee uncomfortable.

"_What?!_" Ironhide and Riya both questioned Bee.  
"I'm just saying, what if you got to know Optimus a bit better and he got to know you better too, do you think you both could get along?" Bee was faking a smile, hoping not to get a blast from Ironhide.  
"Yeah, like that'll happen. The day I go out for a ride with Optimus is the day I die." Riya crossed her arms once again.

"I think it's a good idea." Optimus walked up from behind Ironhide.

Riya groaned. "Of course you do, because I don't right?" She rolled her eyes.  
"I think if you are to stay here with us, it would be better if we could get along with one another." Optimus explained his intentions.  
Ratchet joined them. "I agree completely. Riya needs to get along with Optimus. Or she can just go home." Ratchet said.  
Riya sighed. "Anythings better then going home..." She looked to Optimus now. "So big guy, when do we leave?"

* * *


	8. Acquaintances FILLER

Beware, this chapter is a filler rather then a main part, it's simply showing you Optimus and Riya beginning to get along.

FILLER! Yay!

* * *

_Acquaintances_

_____________

Riya sat impatiently in the passenger side of Optimus' truck form.

They had just left and the others had just finished waving goodbye.

It was Riya's second day with the Autobots, but she wasn't excited nor amazed by them, which naturally they found odd but excused it like any other problem that wasn't really a problem.

Optimus rode through the country side, to minimize what humans deem as stress of the city.

"Where are you from?" He asked, trying to get her to talk. "Malibu." She answered, staring out the window.  
"Malibu? I'm afraid I don't know where that is." Riya sighed.

Optimus stayed silent. "Can I listen to the radio?" She asked, Optimus turned it on and Riya choose the station.

To Optimus, Riya was confusing. She knew everything there was to know about his life, who he was and the decisions he had to make in his time as a Prime, or the _last _Prime.  
In fact, she knew more then he did about himself, she knew what kind of leader he really was, which he always found difficult to decide when at times it seemed as if he was the worst and other times when it seemed he was the best.

"Your world, as you claim, is one where we don't exist, yet you know of us." Optimus stated. "Uh huh." Riya replied.  
"This world, is it much different from this one? Besides that we do exist here." Optimus turned off the radio.  
"No, not really." Riya said bluntly, unwanting of a conversation.

"Do you not like me?" He asked. Riya squinted her eyes. "Like you? In reality, you don't exist." She laughed.  
"I do here and you don't seem to get along with me, Ratchet, and Ironhide. You talk fine with Bumblebee though." He explained his reason for asking.  
"You missed- Oh wait... That's right, Jazz died..." Riya felt awkward, but shook it off. "I _like _you fine. What you do is good, who you are is wonderful and what you are is quite impressive." She sighed. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just I never get along well with people who give out orders. I _don't _get along with authority figures. _Ever_." She put her feet up on the seat, leaning on the door.

"I was told that each human child has two, their parental figures." He said.  
"Yeah, well, I don't get along with them either." She crossed her arms. "Why not? Are human children not supposed to get along with them?"  
"No, they are. I just don't care, people say your parents are supposed to love you and care for you, I don't have that, I never did and so I don't care if others say I'm missing out, I just don't care."  
"You don't care about a lot of things, do you?"  
"Not really. I'm filthy stinking rich. I can buy whatever I want, from friends to games, hell being this rich I could have taken drugs long ago." She rolled her eyes.

Optimus thought for a moment before saying his next words.  
"Aren't these drugs bad for humans? I hear they can die from it."  
"They are, but they put us in a state of carelessness that we enjoy. So some of us take drugs, I smoke, I just don't have a pack with me." Riya answered.  
"Smoke?" He asked. "Yeah, smoking, cigarettes? I seriously need a pack now, I'm gonna' die if I don't get one." She groaned.  
"How does smoking pertain to what we were just talking about?"  
"Smoking is a form of drugs, although lighter, it is a drug." She replied.

Optimus was unsure of what to say or do.  
This child was practically gone from reality. She could buy her way out of trouble and then buy more after it, she wasn't stable and she seemed not to know what the love of parents can really do for a child.  
And now that Optimus thought of it, neither did he. Optimus didn't understand why humans do certain things and he doesn't quite understand why humans as children rely so much on parental love.

It was all a bit confusing to him.

"I may need to speak to a friend about what we have spoken today, is that good?" He asked.  
"Sure. Whatever." She waved her hand aside.

"Tell me Riya, about where you are from. About what you know of us."  
"You're the great Optimus Prime, the last of the Primes. Ratchet is the best medical officer and is your oldest friend, although you disagree quite a bit on what to do. Ironhide is a weapons specialist that you have told _repeatedly _not to destroy things, yet he does it anyways. Like Kaiba..." She giggled. "Bumblebee is one of your most trusted lieutenants, he's not the strongest or the best but he makes up for that in courage." She yawned.  
"But that's basic stuff that any Trasnfan knows." She smiled.  
Optimus quietly thought about what she said and how accurate it is.  
"You know of any others?" He asked.  
"Yeah, straight from Jazz, Prowl, Wheeljack. Then to the Decepticons... Listen, Optimus, you are a comic book to me, a cartoon I grew up watching and a movie just released, nothing about this is making any... sense." She scooted up in the seat.  
"I know this is strange for you too, but this is how I see you and the others, a comic, a cartoon, a way of entertainment. You are the honourable leader who's allies would rather die then betray you. The Decepticons are like the Sith from Star Wars, they battle each other for rank and it works that way, their fine with it like that, but there's always that one big guy that dwarfs the others, Megatron." She explained.

Optimus sighed. "It's very strange to hear it that way, Riya. I hope you can understand my feelings on this matter."  
"I understand fine Prime! I know it because it's strange to me, even freaky to me that I am, in fact, sitting inside of _the _Optimus Prime. The childhood dream of a warrior who defended all that was good." She laughed. "Sometimes, even heroes are confused and this is one of those times, right?"  
"Yes it is."

Optimus drove back to the base, where Ratchet seemed uninterested, Ironhide was preoccupied, and Bumblebee wasn't even there...

"So, friends now, right?" Riya asked. "If that's fine with you, Riya." He smiled.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She said after watching Optimus transform back.

"But no matter what happens, that's still kick ass." She laughed and ran off inside.

Ratchet was reading these _comics _of Riya's that he found so very interesting.  
"Yo Ratchet!" She called up, the 'bot looked down. "Yes?" She put her arms up, which Ratchet understood and picked her up.

Riya immediately hugged on his hand. "Sorry I snapped back there, I'm just freaked out a bit, I mean, you _are _the best Cybertronian medic on the planet." She grinned.  
Ratchet laughed. "I see what you did there, but fine with it. Apology accepted Riya."  
"The reason I'm the best Cybertronian medic is because I am the _only _Cybertronian medic on Earth!" He laughed and Riya rolled her eyes playfully.  
"Aw, I was trying, that's all that matters."

Ratchet set Riya down and she decided to join Ironhide in the hanger.

"'Hide!" She shouted, he turned around.  
"Whazzup!?" She acted as if she was freaking out. "Nothing kid, just enjoying remembering beating those Decepticon punks into the ground." He smiled.  
"That sounds like the 'Hide we all know and love."  
"Yeah, you should've seen it! I fought those Decepticon punks and made them fly on home. Heh heh, I even used my cannons to-" Riya smiled. "-To jump over a woman who would've been squished if you hadn't?" She finished.  
"... Yeah... How'd ya' know?" He asked, coming out of his relaxed position.  
Riya pulled out the movie. "Movie, duh." She grinned.  
"Movie huh? Does it show us fight those Decepticons and show them who's boss?" He grinned hopeful.  
"Yup. Shows you showing off your cannons a lot too 'Hide."  
Ironhide looked at the small box for a second. "Can we watch it?"

Riya ran to Ratchet with Ironhide close behind her. "Ratchet! We want to watch the Transformers movie, can we use the computer! It's the only thing big enough for Ironhide to watch it on!" She held it up high above her head.  
Ratchet sighed with a smile. "Fine..." He picked her up and put her on the computer board.  
"There's a disc reader right there." Ratchet pointed to the player and Riya put it in.

"Ironhide! Can you be my seat?" She asked jumping into Ironhide's hand, who set her down, transformed and Riya sat on the very top of him.

"Light's off!" She said, Ratchet was interested too in the movie and switched off the light's.  
"Press play!" She cried and with a sigh Ratchet pressed enter, which started the movie.

"Epps!" She yelled. "One sec. Be right back." Riya jumped off of 'Hide and ran into the other room where Epps sat patiently, reading comics.  
"Epps!" He looked to her. "Yeah?" She stopped at him. "We're going to watch the Transformers movie now, come on." She pointed him to the room where he walked to.

"Optimus!" She shouted to, walking outside.  
"Optimus, we're going to watch Transformers now, want to watch?" She asked. Optimus slowly turned to her. "That entertainment you talked about earlier?"  
"Yeah, come on. You'll like it. It involves you kicking Megatron's ass, now come on." She pulled on his foot, he replied with a smile and picked Riya up, walking to the room with the other Autobots.

"It's already started, shhh!" She shushed them all, which forced them to watch and listen closely.

"This'll be awesome, I promise."

* * *


	9. Questionnaire part II FILLER

Note: This took SO LONG, as I am sure you can tell.  
I couldn't really make the Autobot reactions as I would've liked to do. It was just too strange to type it out, look at it and try to fix mistakes. It was like every time I wrote it out, it required everything to be rewritten.  
So instead of the reactions I decided to make this chapter the beginning of a short series of chapters that belong throughout the story, of which will slowly explain more and more of the reason of Riya's, erm, _relocation_to the Human/Cybertronian realm.

All of which is planned, just not perfectly written.  
If you do not like this chapter, then go ahead and omit it from memory, it's more like a _'This-chapter-broke-my-brain-so-I-gave-up_' more then it is actually a story.  
It has a bit of explanation in it.  
I felt this chapter said enough on the situation between Riya and the Autobots, so here it is, short and sweet.

* * *

_Questionnaire, part II._

_______________

They all stared in amazement, most speechless at times.  
The accuracy of this movie was perfect, as if someone was filming their every move...

Riya would cheer whenever an Autobot or a Decepticon got punched in the face, sometimes Ironhide did too, though he only really cheered when a scene involving him, his cannons and some poor helpless Decepticon showed.

At a scene or two, Ratcher would speak up, which was rare.  
Optimus would comment when he felt fit, but Ironhide and Riya were not so quiet.

"Woo!" Riya cheered once Megatron appeared, frozen, on screen.  
She earned a confused glare from the Autobots. "Opps. I guess now is a bad time for me to mention that I _really _like Megatron, right?" She asked sheepishly.  
"I think it would be a bad time no matter when you stated it." Ratchet sighed. "Why would you like Megatron?" He asked.  
Riya's jaw dropped and she forcefully put her hands pointing toward the screen. "He's sexy! Just look at him! Sexy written all over him!" She sighed, laughing and leaned back ontop of Ironhide.

"..." All Autobots sighed, Optimus and Ratchet were the only two still in their Cybertronian form, so they shook their heads and continued watching, they all remember that in her world, they are a form of entertainment... Even though Megatron is a villain which would give anybody a reason to spite him.

As the movie went on, each of the three Autobots in the room had one reason or another to question how they got this all recorded?

"Woot!" Riya cheered again once Bumblebee was released and was freaking out, cannon face mask and all.  
The Autobots had no real reaction to that, they all knew he was freed and was glad of it.

But when Bee entered the room with the Cube at it's massive size, they are stared in awe.  
"Cube. Equals useless." Riya growled at the thing, knowing it caused all of this and was fixed by some random kid who bought a robot car.

"The Allspark is-" Ratchet began. "I know what the Allspark is. I've read the books, watched the movies." She waved him off. Ratchet just shook his head.  
"Very well. I was simply stating that the Allspark is a mysterious power. That's all." Ratchet put a hand up toward Riya, who in return rolled her eyes and made an exasperated moan.

Optimus looked over to Ratchet.  
"Ratchet?" He asked. "Yes Prime?"  
"Could we speak alone?" He asked, walking toward the medic.  
"Absolutely." He followed Optimus outside the room to a lonesome, quiet area.

"Ratchet, I didn't think of this before. Do you think the Allspark brought Riya here?" He asked.  
Ratchet blinked... Well, if an Autobot blinks, he did so.  
"Possibly." He answered.  
"If it did. How can we possibly bring Riya back to her home?" He asked again.  
Ratchet sighed. "We don't even know if what she says is true Prime."  
"Could you detect if she was lying about the symbols? If she was lying about what she knew of us?" He stated.  
"No, I couldn't. Yet even you know that some humans can lie so well not even we can catch it. It has something to do with their spark I believe..." He trailed.  
"Nonetheless, what if it's true and she does come from another... dimension. What then?" He paced.  
"I guess then we would have to find a way to return her, without damaging her current state."  
"And the only object we know that possesses the power to do so is?" He asked, knowing his old friend would guess it.  
"The Allspark."  
"Right."  
"Then how do we return her when the Allspark is gone? It's energy disolved into Megatron." He saw where his leaders train of thought was going.  
"We find a way to replicate it... Or find it." He answered, even he was confused about the situation.  
"Replicating it is impossible. The Allspark is gone, if she is from another dimension, then she's stuck here until we find another source that can take her back." Ratchet explained.  
"Then we find a new source."  
"Agreed. Now where?"  
Optimus sighed. "I don't know." Optimus shook his head.

"I'm going to think on this more. Please tell them I will return later." Optimus said.  
"Of course Prime." Ratchet agreed.

However, just as Optimus began to leave. He thought of something.  
"Ratchet, the Allspark almost always has a reason for doing these mysterious things... Do you think bringing Riya here has a deeper reason then we may think?" Optimus turned his head enough just to see his old friend out of the corner of his optics.  
"I do not want to tell her that I cannot return her to her own home Ratchet." He spoke, sounding of complete worry, he always did look out for others, even when they didn't want anyone looking out for them.

Ratchet sighed a heavy, held in breath.  
"This is troubling." He said under his breath, tapping his forehead, all the while questions ran through his mind.  
These questions, all worrying, terrible things like what if they can't put her back where she belongs? In her home world? How will she react to the news of never seeing her parents again, or her friends, or her prized possessions?  
"Riya... Riya... Riya... What are we to do with you?"

* * *


	10. A New Discovery

Woah, lot of stories released lately and I feel I'm actually up to it all! Yay energy!

Anyways, typically: Enjoy, R&R if you would be so kind to do.

* * *

_A New Discovery._

_~~~*~~~_

Riya yawned after the movie finished.

"I never wanted to see what happened to Jazz, I know it did. I just didn't want to _see_it happen." Ironhide said, getting over his previous giddy attitude when Megatron was killed.

"Are you kidding?!" Riya cried, "It was awesome. Entire movie. Just awesome." She crossed her arms.  
"You _liked _seeing Jazz be... torn in two?" Ratchet asked in his usual surprised tone, he's always surprised when it came to Riya now.  
She thought for a moment, "A little of column A, a little of column B." She wavered.

Ratchet sighed, yet Ironhide returned to his excited state.

"You see how we took care of those Decepticon punks!" He laughed. "Hell yeah! Kick ass!" She lifted her arms straight up, like a referee would when a team made a touchdown.

"I thought you liked Decepticons Riya." Ratchet turned back to her. "I do, but that doesn't mean I don't like to watch a good ass kicking!" She jumped. "Especially when they were that dumb... God Megatron! Really!" She rolled her eyes.  
"As a villain, you _must _resist the urge to reveal your whole bad guy plan to the enemy. All villains do that and guess what? They _die _right after that!" She said with a cry, "Stupid villains... Megatron was so much more bad ass in the cartoon. I mean, seriously, he fought like a bull _and _revealed his plan while winning!" Riya laughed.

"Cartoon?" Ironhide and Ratchet asked in unison.

"Oh my God..." She gave herself a tight, hard facepalm.

Riya jumped when her cell rang.  
She pulled her arm up, the iPhone embedded into the Pipboy, she answered it.

"Yo, whazzup?" She asked, "Riya? Where the hell are you?!" Her Mother's familiar voice shouted over the speakers.

"Pardon me for a moment." She whispered to the Autobots and turned around, walking further away from the two who stood a bit shocked by Riya's quick behaviour.

"I'm out." Riya stated to her Mother simply. "I can tell that! You're coming home this instant or so help me I'll!-" Riya cut her off. "Hey Mother, shut up would you? I'm out, hanging out with some friends, cool? I'll come home when I want to." She hung up, right as her Mother began nagging on the other side.

"So we're friends now?" Ratchet asked with a smirk. "Yeah, sure, whatever. I have to tell her something, if I told her I was alone she'd so call the black and white in." Riya sighed, rubbing her head.  
Ratchet's smirk disappeared, as if whacked upside his metal helm.

"So, now what? Drive? Show me some cannon action!" She cheered, knowing Ironhide would be pleased to blow things up.

Ratchet on the other hand, knew something was up.

"Who was that?" He asked simply.  
"No one important, just my Mother." She rolled her eyes, making a gagging expression and gesture.  
Ratchet shook his head. "A parental unit? She sounded angered."  
"Yeah, she _was_. She _is. A lot_." Riya groaned, spotting the expression Ratchet gave off.  
"Oh no! Oh no you're not! We're _so _not going on a self discovery thing again like Optimus and I did earlier, right?" Riya cried.  
"Depends. Are you disobeying your parental units on purpose?"

"... Umm... Yes." Riya laughed then glared at Ratchet, giggling.

Ironhide was caught in the affray between Riya and Ratchet now, if he tried to leave he'd earn a stern scowl from Ratchet and later a lecture.

"Then we will do this _self discovery thing _again." Ratchet repeated Riya's previous complaining.  
Riya shook her head. "One annoying trip a month! I'm not sitting alone with you... You're a pain." Riya crossed her arms, already scowling at Ratchet who replied with another scowl.

"Hey! Who wants to go to the dirt tracks?" Ironhide jumped in, trying to bring a lighter atmosphere, Ratchet caught his light-heartedness and scowled at him which Riya followed closely.

"Never mind... Just thought I'd offer..." He backed away slowly.

The two continued their glaring battle before Ratchet realized how truly immature he was acting.  
Riya had a reason to be this way, she was a child after all.

He sighed and rubbed his helm. "Riya... I apologize. I should not have intruded on your personal decisions. Do you accept?" He asked, looking back up to Riya.

"Hell no." She turned around, Ironhide and Ratchet both stunned by her cold-heartedness.

"Riya, I am sorry, I want to-" Ratchet was cut off once Optimus appeared, soaking wet from the rain outside. "Sorry for what?" He asked, seeing Riya was angry once again at Ratchet.

He found himself in the same position as earlier, it just seemed as though Riya wouldn't get along with them... She'd have to get to know them more personally rather then being there just because she watched them for entertainment.

"Ratchet and Riya got in another fight." Ironhide approached Optimus. "I can tell that Ironhide. What about?" He asked.  
"Riya received contact from one of her parental units. Ratchet was curious and asked why they contacted her and why the unit sounded angered. Riya told Ratchet it was none of his business and Ratchet was about to give her a lecture on obeying her parental units." Ironhide explained, as Riya's Mother would a soap opera she had watched the previous day.

"I can see where that led." Optimus walked to Ratchet who turned to his leader.

"I tried to apologize Prime, yet she's so hard to get along with. I apologize if this is inconvenient." He shook his head.  
Optimus put his hand on his old friends shoulder. "Do not worry. She had explained her range of understanding, she is defensive on her parents behalf for one reason or another." He released Ratchet's shoulder.

"Do not blame yourself."

Optimus now walked to Riya, who stood fast, arms crossed and back to the Autobots.

"Riya, Ratchet was-" Riya held her hand up. "-Shut it Prime, I don't care." She stormed off leaving all three of the Cybertronians alone to discuss this amongst themselves.

"She is quite rude, isn't she?" Ratchet walked close behind his leader, who nodded in agreement.

As he watched her storm off into the other room, no doubt to scavenge through her belongings.  
Something in his metal head clicked.

"Ironhide, you said she received contact from her parents?" He turned to Ironhide. "Yeah. What about it?"  
"She has contact to her world, yet she's here..." Optimus thought for a moment. "We need what she used to contact her parents with, maybe it can help us understand her situation."

Ratchet smiled. "Ingenious Prime." Ironhide also smiled widely, but Ratchet's disappeared. "How will we retrieve it from her though? She doesn't trust any of us, much less _like _us." Ratchet glared briefly in the room Riya stormed off into.  
"She does. She said it to me while we spoke alone. Although she doesn't show it, she does consider us as friends rather then threats." Optimus assured Ratchet and Ironhide.

"I'll talk to her."

Optimus thought on what he wanted to say to Riya, he had to choose his words carefully if he wanted Riya to see his side of the story without an arguement.

As he entered the other room, Riya sat reading one of those comic books she brought with her.

"Riya." He asked, slowly lowering himself next to her. "Will you talk to me?" He looked at her expression, she was ignoring him and would not reply.

"You should know we are trying to be friendly with you." The statement was short and simple, yet a discussion followed.  
Optimus tried again to read her expression, taking small steps ahead, making it harder for Riya to resist answering him.  
"Ratchet did not mean to pry. I know him best, he is a great medical officer and a loyal friend, I know all he was trying to do was to watch out for you."

Riya turned her chair to point the opposite way from him.

He sighed at this response. "What your parents used to contact you, we need to scan it, do tests to see if it can help us return you to your home."

Riya scoffed. "Thought you didn't believe me."

"There's nothing saying that it is impossible. The Allspark's powers cannot be fully comprehended at times and leaves us confused, sometimes in disbelief. I believe there is nothing that the Allspark cannot do and I believe it brought you here for a reason, rather then just an accident."

Riya's head came up from her book and she turned cautiously towards Optimus, who's expression was hard to read at first, she expected it to be a lie yet he showed no signs of a liar.  
"You believe me then?" She asked, her chair turned towards him now.  
"I believe in the Allspark and I believe you." He reassured her.

"Good. I don't like being called crazy... I know I'm out there, but I'm not _that _kinda' out there." Riya laughed, pleasing Optimus.  
"I never thought you were mentally unstable. I find it hard to understand, but like I said. The Allspark does not always reveal it's plans at first, but in time I am sure it'll become apparent."

"Cool. So you believe in a floating square and a chic who just so happens to think you're one of the best cartoon creations ever." Riya playfully accused him of being crazy, he replied in a chuckle.  
"Now I have you. I see the games you play and I can see you right through them, you do like us, just as I explained to Ratchet and Ironhide."  
Riya stuck her tongue out in the direction of the room Ratchet and Riya had their argument in.

Optimus quickly remembered that this is what Sam or Mikaela did from time to time to express discontent.  
"Don't do that. He apologized to you, the kindest thing you can do is forgive him. I know Ratchet, he'll tare himself apart for his mistakes. However this was not a mistake and should require no apology. Instead you should apologize for acting like you did."

Riya shot him a glare. "Not in this life time."

Optimus again sighed. "Why not?"

"I don't care."

"You don't care about a lot of things."

"I like it that way."

"Why?"

"Because I do."

"That's not answer."

"Whatever."

"I'll ask until you tell me why."

"Then keep asking."

"Why?"

"So I don't have to want what I can't get!" She shouted, Ratchet and Ironhide even heard it in the next room and took a peak.  
Optimus backed up an inch or two. "What does that mean?"

Now it was Riya's turn to sigh. "Because all the other kids like me because I'm rich. Grown ups that aren't as rich as my family are always talking about how having your parents love is a wonderful thing. I don't have that and I used to want it..." She trailed off.

Optimus couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in his spark when she explained it, he was about to speak when he found himself out of words.

"I learned not to care anymore, if people like me for my money, fine. If they don't, whatever. I like being rich, I like getting what I want and wanting what I've got. I can't get what the other kids have because my parents had me just because. They've never taken me out just to talk to me, tucked me in when it was bedtime. Hell, they don't even see me anymore really, I just buy things and they don't care, so long as I don't make them look bad."

"Okay? Is that okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Optimus' hand came up next to her and she stood, walked over to his hand and sat inside his palm.  
"I don't care because they don't care. I like it this way, so then it doesn't hurt."

Ratchet and Ironhide felt a very similar stabbing pain in their spark just as Optimus did upon hearing what Riya had to say.  
Both felt more comfortable leaving the two alone, Riya may want the rest of this private.

"I'm sorry." Riya whispered, Optimus' optics went wide. "What?"

"I'm sorry I'm such a hassle. I don't mean to be." She rubbed her eyes as tears swelled up.  
Optimus grinned. "You don't have to be sorry. You've done nothing wrong." He set her back down.

"Don't cry, there's nothing to be sad about." He said as she crawled out of his hand back onto solid ground.

"You do still owe an apology to Ratchet." He joked, Riya smiled and gave a little laugh. "Do I have to?" She tried smiling, still giving the small hic-ups from crying.  
"Afraid so."

Optimus watched as Riya packed her bag back up and put it away.

Riya walked briskly over to the other side of the room, taking a deep breath then ran back to Optimus, who lowered his hand down again, to which she jumped in and hugged his fingers.

"Thanks Optimus." She kissed his finger then ran back into the other room.

Her quick gesture fixed the sharp pain Optimus' spark had once she expressed herself.  
It replaced the feeling with a warming, calm sensation that Optimus couldn't help but admit to himself that he loved.

Riya arrived in the other room, Ratchet and Ironhide were sitting silently.

"Er, Ratchet?" She walked cautiously toward him. "Yes Riya?" He replied in a low tone.

Riya took another deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I should've accepted your apology and above all I shouldn't have been so bad mannered. I knew you only meant well. So I'm sorry again and I hope you can accept that and if you can't I understand." She muttered out slowly, enough to make Ratchet grin.  
"Apology accepted Riya." He said, making her look up to him.

Ironhide and Optimus were watching silently, both smiling.

"Good work." Ironhide chuckled. "Did not take as much as I previously thought it would either."  
"What did you do?" Optimus looked to Riya. "Let her express herself. Stress weighed her down, I don't think it will anymore." He patted Ironhide's shoulder

Optimus walked to the now smiling pair, Ratchet and Riya with Ironhide close behind him.

"I hear you want my iPhone." Riya said to Ratchet, "If that's what you were using to contact your parental units, then yes. I do want your _I phone_." He said oddly.

She unlatched it and put it in his palm.

"It's called a phone call and it was my Mother. She wanted to know where I was."

Ratchet was taken back in surprise by Riya opening up.  
"I don't want to intrude, you don't have to tell me anymore." He offered.  
Riya shrugged. "Eh, I told her I'll be home when I'm home. Nothing important, I shouldn't have overreacted like that." Riya rolled her eyes yet again, her most common gesture.

Ratchet nodded, he understood perfectly, Humans and Cybertronians overreact, sometimes with good reason and sometimes without.

"We need to get to work on this, it could be important on returning you." Ratchet stood upright.

Both Optimus and Ironhide were smiling at Ratchet, to which he made a confused look.

"What is it? What are you looking at?" He asked, Riya looking to the two now.

"Nothing." Optimus and Ironhide said in unison.

* * *


	11. Cybertron

_IMPORTANT STORY NOTICE:_

_This chapter takes place of the day Riya entered the Autobot world and the day after. This is what the Decepticons were doing._

Note: Sorry this took so long, and was quite short, I thought it said what had to be said and that the end of their plans was the best place to stop.

* * *

_Cybertron_.

~~~*~~~

_Riya drove down the city streets, trying to get home, there was little to no traffic, which was confusing, there was always a large amount in such a busy city._

_She didn't think much of it after that quick thought, until it started raining, which made it harder to see through the helmet._

_"Dammit! Just what I needed..." She sped down the road, almost home._

_Thunder and lightning struck loud and fast.  
Brightly, blinding her yet she sped on._

_Again, thunder cracked in the sky, lightning blinded her.  
It repeated this process again and again and again._

_Finally one large crack of lightning hit right in front of her, scared of what may happen on a gasoline filled motorcycle she slammed on the brakes trying to turn away._

_Just as she did it turned day time, there was no sign of the rain but instead of the pillar of lightning was large metal reckage that she slammed on the brakes again, but hit it anyways and flipped over it, landing and rolling harshly on the other side._

_She slowly tried to get up, but fell into darkness._

--------

**The next day, Cybertron...**

Shockwave was standing at the mainframe, the center of the Decepticon base.

Starscream had just delivered the news of Megatrons death, all Decepticons were displeased with his cowardice but were not with the others.

During this time, Soundwave would take control, until an imposing Cybertronian like Megatron would appear, of which Starscream was not.  
All the other Decepticons agreed with this arrangement and stayed satisfied as the day went on, they all expected sooner or later that Megatron would die, everybody dies eventually especially when you're in their war, in his position.

Although Shockwave was expecting the planet to remain silent since the Autobots are probably attempting their peace morals with the humans.

Just as he checked over the systems that Soundwave had hacked on Earth.

Shockwave shot to the mainframe, checking over the systems making sure the reading was correct.

"Soundwave! Starscream!" He called out over to the far side of the room where both Soundwave and Starscream conducted their business.

"What is it Shockwave?" Starscream asked as they both approached.

Shockwave pointed to the screen and Starscream replied in a stunned stare. "What is that?" He asked, shocked.  
"It's the Allspark's energy." Shockwave answered.  
"But how? It was destroyed along with Megatron on Earth, how can it's energy be on Earth now?"  
Shockwave silently observed the recording while the two conversed.

It showed the recording of the Mission City battle, it showed the finishing of the Autobot and Decepticon battle, the death of Megatron and most importantly the sphere.

The Decepticons in Mission City managed to spot this bright, blinding flash, shaped light a sphere, of which a human two wheel vehicle came out of, immediately crashing into the rubble and debre of the battle.  
Two humans ran to her aid, but the recording was stopped and rewinded, paused at the scene of the sphere.

"That is where the energy is emitting from." Shockwave pointed to the sphere.

"What is it?" Starscream tried to make the shape out, hopefully to be able to figure it out. "I found this. A sphere in the same form which allowed two humans to travel through and an Autobot through to the other side." Shockwave pulled up another sighting of the sphere, it was taken over twenty years ago.

"That didn't answer my question, what is it?" Shockwave opened the sphere sightings against each other.

"Portals." He stated simply, both Soundwave and Starscream were being lured in deeper into this mystery.

Soundwave's head tilted. "Portals to where?"  
"Unknown. There is never more then one opened at a time. Once a portal appears, another one appears again in half an Earth year, they work on the humans time." He explained more to Soundwave then to Starscream.

"What happens when these portals open?"

"The Allspark's power is recreated for two Earth hours, of what happens on the other side, we have no way to tell. They could just teleport who ever enters the portal, travel time, or lead possibly into another world." Shockwave brought up subjects of the portal.

Humans and Cybertronians alike were subjects to the randomizing portals.

The only difference between the Cybertronians and the humans, was that the Cybertronians returned damaged, confused and no longer acted normal.  
All Cybertronians were taken away or died shortly after, human subjects on the other hand returned unscathed. Their mental state didn't change, however their lives did, they became successful in their lives and eventually came in contact with a Cybertronian.

All this information confused the three Decepticons reading the information.

"So these portals harm us, but not humans. What about the human subject that was transferred from the recordings?" Starscream asked, looking at the human who apparently doesn't exist within the humans computers.

"This seems to be the first time that a human has came through the beginning of the portal pattern, there will be another in the same place within six Earth months." Shockwave brought back up the human that was transferred through the portal.  
"On the other side, what is the possibility of another world?"

"High." Shockwave calculated. "Higher then the other possibilities." He saw the percentage in his head.

"Can we get to the other side when the portal returns?" Soundwave asked. "We can."

"If this portal emit's the Allsparks power in another form... Wouldn't that mean the other side would be formed _by _the Allspark?" Starscream asked, trying to make sense of it all.

"Correct. What is on the other side of that portal will more then likely contain a new form of the Allsparks power, if not the same."

"When will it be exactly?"

"As stated, six Earth months, on the Earth date of July 4th." Shockwave concluded.

"Should we pursue this further, could it be false? A dead end?" Starscream's thoughts projected upon the chances of the Allspark's power returning and what that could mean for the Decepticons and Cybertron.

More precisely, what would that do concerning Megatron's death? The Allspark can revive Cybertronian sparks, save lives and create them.

"We should. If these portals can recreate the Allspark's power, there may be a possibility to harness it. We can use that energy to bring Megatron back and finish what we started. It would be as if the battle on Earth never happened." Shockwave was pleased to find this discovery.

"How can we harness it?" Starscream asked the two, who looked to each other then the mainframe.

"The human." Shockwave hinted to the human that traveled through the portal. "The Allspark's energy is within her. She's the Allspark's host, if we capture her, bring her here we maybe able to find a way to harness the power within her."

Soundwave studied the appearance of the human female, she only but a human sparkling, no where near the age of maturity.

What was she doing with such a grand power?

Starscream sighed aggravated. "Then let's go and get her. The faster we do this, the better." He said, turning away.

"Not quite Starscream." Shockwave pulled up the latest image of the human sparkling. "See?"

It was Optimus Prime with the sparkling inside, it appeared as if they were heading in no real direction, however they were lost in a conversation. That much was obvious.

"When was this?" Starscream cried. "Now. We have her under surveillance, I ordered a full time watch. I was suspicious of this humans nature, her intentions. It seems as if she's already sided and with the Autobot's defending her, it makes capturing her all that more difficult. It will take some time and planning." Shockwave replied sternly to Starscream, both of them began a glaring war.

"Then let's begin planning." Soundwave interrupted.

--------

_Optimus sighed. "It's very strange to hear it that way, Riya. I hope you can understand my feelings on this matter."  
"I understand fine Prime! I know it because it's strange to me, even freaky to me that I am, in fact, sitting inside of the Optimus Prime. The childhood dream of a warrior who defended all that was good." She laughed. "Sometimes, even heroes are confused and this is one of those times, right?"  
"Yes it is."_

_Optimus drove back to the base, where Ratchet seemed uninterested, Ironhide was preoccupied, and Bumblebee wasn't even there..._

_"So, friends now, right?" Riya asked. "If that's fine with you, Riya." He smiled.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She said after watching Optimus transform back._

_"But no matter what happens, that's still kick ass." She laughed and ran off inside._

--------

The Decepticons gathered, Shockwave began explaining the situation, the chance they had to revive Megatron and harness the Allspark's energy once more.

They were getting a second chance and they weren't about to loose it.

Barricade, Blackout and Starscream would remain as a back up in case a battle broke out.  
Ravage would do recon for now, he'd watch the human sparkling until he found an opportune moment to execute their plans.

However, Shockwave and Soundwave would remain as a relay on Cybertron, emiting the neccessary information between the groups gathered.

Other less important positions of Decepticons consisted of laying back and joining in if a battle lashes out and it becomes too much for the basic three.

All agreed on a plan of stealth and if necessary; another all out battle.

It wouldn't take much to steal a human sparkling from the Autobots, they are massive compared to them and humans tend to love their indiependence, the human would stray from the Autobot's sooner or later.

"We have preparations. We need to find a way to lure her away from or tire her of the Autobots." The three would think further on the matter while they traveled to Earth and while they sought after the human.

* * *

Ooo! Host of the Allspark's power?  
I'm quite proud of this chapter actually.

Please, review, it saves lives.


	12. The Plan

_Note: Wow, 3,113 words in this chapter... I'm so happy with myself.  
Anyways, I owe it all to a new friend who's now my Beta Reader... For another story, but still is nice and gave me inspiration for this chapter.  
I wrote it all in about two days, so I'm rather pleased.  
Anyways, read on._

_I beg of you, this story has 1,372 hits, 1 C2, 9 favs, 8 alerts.  
Can anyone review? It'll be great support for me..._

But thanks to:

**Bumblebeezgirl.**

**Player3.**

**Kellyhorse.**

**CTanonymous.**  
(For being my friend too!)

**Viva9692.**  
(Mehrunes Dagon: The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion)

* * *

Riya yawned, stretched and stood up in a plain manner, putting her camouflage baggy pants and a dark green tank top on.

"'_Here_' you said, _'it's all we have'_ you said '_it's better then what you _were_ wearing' _you said..." She moaned. "I was better off in my old clothing..." She referred to Epps giving her cleaner clothes, which turned out now to be military standard.

Riya then lazily walked out the thick doors and headed to see what the Autobot's were doing this morning.

However, all the Autobot's were held in a meeting with Epps, Lennox on the line, and various other marine, navy, and military men.

She very casually avoided the business meeting as she had done several times at home with her _couldn't-care-less_ parents.

Once she arrived outside, she was able to see around without noises swaying her.

The bright, undisturbed slow morning revealed the shine on the planes and jets that sat coldly still, all were as frozen as ice from the previous cold night.  
Various forms of the U.S Armies were making their morning patrols, their morning exercises.  
All to which made Riya want to avoid these hard workers ever so much more from fear of being mistaken for part of this profession. Even though she was too young, age can be mistaken very easily since on a military air base anyone would think someone on that base has signed up.

Even in the morning twilight, just breaking from the darkness of night, Riya wished that something adventurous would happen.  
Something interesting, as if alien life-forms the size of her mansion on the beach that were also made of bio-mechanic's wasn't interesting.

Yet, being a child can remove certain admiration's for nature and for mechanical marvels such as those jet's, or those hard working men and woman, and even the wonders of the Cybertronian race that continued on with their business inside the base.

Riya approached the familiar room that she had awoken in when she was brought here.

Seeing above the scans of Ratchet's attempt to discover why her Pipboy was calling to her home if her home was so '_far' _away.

Being semi-athletic, Riya found a wire falling from the display table and carefully pulled herself up it, bypassing the morning dreariness from her curiosity.

Upon reaching the table, she spotted her belongings scattered across it.  
Coming to her Pipboy, it was placed underneath a much larger, much more impressive machine, undoubtedly one of Ratchet's contraptions.

"Best stay away from that..." She turned to her comics, obviously Ratchet had scanned and displayed the pages that were to tiny for him to read.  
Apparently, once doing so Ratchet must have spoken to the others about these spot on comics. At least, one version was.  
All the others besides one series of comics were piled neatly away from her other items that were sprawled almost in an unorganized way across the table.

Carefully picking out various items, such as wrist watch, her waist cut sleeveless khaki jacket which she deemed less for it's supposed utility and more for the sake of her own style.

She also took her shoes out of the bag, with a quick pull and tie they were perfect.  
Finally she turned to her 360, which was now in working order.

"You're awesome Ratch'" She held it, inspected it, then packed it into her backpack, just as the Autobot's and the other who were involved in the meeting approached the table.

She spun on her heel to face them.  
"Oh... Hi?" She waved slyly as eyes wandered to her, all the men and woman in Army camo' stared at her with a skeptical expression.

She walked to the edge. "I guess I should be goin' then..." Riya bit her bottom lip.  
"No, wait a moment Riya." Ratchet spoke up, Riya turned to him. "We may need you to help them believe you." He insisted, Riya's shoulders slumped.

"Fine then... I'm not good at being formal though..." She walked to Ratchet for the sake of comfort.

The relevant military were lifted onto the table by way of a raising platform.

Riya's unbelievably low shoulders already slumped further down along with her entire body acted as if going limp. "I really gotta' look before I do anything from now on..." She groaned silently to herself, reminding herself of her climb up the wire.

"So." A man spoke up. "You _claim _to be from, what was it again?" He asked for correction, secretly praying he heard wrong.  
"World... Or dimension. We're still unsure." Ratchet repeated.  
"Fine, from another _dimension _or _world_. You realize how far-fetched another _dimension_sounds?" He asked Riya, who was nervous for no real reason talking to this giant of a man.

"Yup."

"So you'll understand if I stay with '_world'_?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Good. Describe this world."

Riya growled to herself before beginning.  
"The _world _were these big guys here-!" Riya pointed to all the Autobot's. "-Are fiction! No, I'm not just saying we haven't _found _them or they haven't _found _us. It's simple, I own half a dozen T-shirts, a wrist band, a few key chains, a video game, dozens upon dozens of books and comic book and to top that off, the movies and the cartoons. Oh, and don't forget the toys." Riya spoke quickly, without taking a breath so finally at the end she sucked up air as fast as she could.

"Anything else?" He asked, looking through her scattered stuff.  
"Nope. Everything else is, or seems to be, exactly the same." Riya shrugged.

"Movies and comic books, show me."

Riya took the comics Ratchet had picked out to be strangely accurate to their life just so Riya could show the Autobot's and the people how terrifyingly accurate the comics are.

"Here... This is the movies prequel." Riya passed it to the man, who's name tag read "_Gen. Harris_"  
"... We just watched the movie last night, Ratchet can click play again for you if you want to see it." Riya offered, not asking Ratchet if he would do so.

"That won't be neccessary. Ratchet, since it's you who has been working on this, what do you have to say for what she's claiming?" Harris asked, taking a step toward Ratchet.  
"To be honest, those books you have in your hand are exactly what happened before we came in contact with the human military. Word for word, it's perfect. Although, I cannot account for the Decepticon's side, for us though I can."

Harris turned around, flipping through the comics quickly, then passing them off to the others.  
"Alright then, explain to us these comics, your side of understanding."

"What do you mean?" Riya's head tilted.

"You see, when I was a boy I used to read comic books, much like these. And with every comic came the universe it was set in, now everything in this universe right down to the positioning of the clouds above the heads of the heroes were important. So I'm asking you to tell me all about this universe of these comics." He explained.

"Can't you just ask the big guys, they can explain it better." Riya begged, hoping she wouldn't have to sit here for hours explaining the entire series.

"We've heard their story, we want to hear your take on it. See if it's the same is what I want to find out."

Riya looked up to Ratchet, Optimus, Ironhide and Bumblebee who just so happened to arrive that morning for one reason or another... She'd have to ask about later.  
"Do I have to?" She pouted in turn made smirks and grins appear on the faces of the Autobot's.

"Just get it over with." Ironhide opted and Riya gave in.

"Fine... fine!" She threw her hands up. "Can a chair? This is gonna' a take some time." She said and as if he already knew, Ratchet picked up a human sized chair and set it next to Riya, who plopped onto it.

"Well... To start it off I'll give you the run down of the characters then the planet an' all, seeing how no body but them have ever been to Cybertron..."

-----------

The familiar black and white cop car sat silently outside a small town's gas station, above hovered another familiar figure, that of a helicopter.

"_Barricade, the Autobot base is far from here, why have we stopped_?" Blackout, the hovering helicopter asked over the radio.  
"_We must stay a safe distance from the Autobot's radars, if we're caught once we may not get another chance._" Barricade replied.  
Blackout was still confused. "_Why not just ambush them, take the pathetic creature and leave?!_" The impatient voice groaned.  
"_If we do that, we could easily be stopped, they outnumber us here. Starscream has flown ahead to tell us when we can approach without being seen._"

Blackout's form flew farther from the small town, just outside where it would land and enact it's transformation.

Barricade was quick to follow.  
"Blackout, not now. We need to wait, just for this once." He insisted. "I understand that, but how much longer? It's been too long for Starscream! He always rushes things! I tell you he's capturing the human by himself to take all the credit!" He cried out.

Soon, the full transformation of Barricade's 'mech body appeared behind Blackout.

"Tell that to him yourself, because there he is."

Next to the two black and grey metal bodies, appeared another who landed harshly on the ground, causing an explosion of dirt to blast into the faces of the two Decepticons.  
"Ah! Starscream!" The two Decepticons were now covered in the loose dirt.  
"You know how hard it is to get carbon-" "Oh stop your whining Blackout." Starscream growled.

"The human fleshling, where is she?" Barricade asked, shaking off the dirt.

"Knowing where the human girl is was never a problem, until now. The Autobot's seem intent on keeping as close to her as possible. As we speak they are with the human girl conversing on what she knows of them... and us." He growled.

"Of us?" Blackout turned his attention away from cleaning the dirt from his circuits.

"She knows all about us, I was listening in to them, they were so busy talking they were not watching their frequencies." Starscream smirked.  
"This human girl knows all there is to know about the Decepticons, more so then we'd care to evaluate. Like what some of us do in our _spare time_."

"How though?" The two impatient Decepticons asked in unison.

"From what it sounds, she claims to be from another realm, one where we don't exist. Where we are, as humans say, _'entertainment for the messes_.'"  
Blackout laughed. "That's impossible!"

Barricade went into deep thought. "No, it is not." He said silently to himself.

"This is what Shockwave was telling us! That portal opens to another world. A world where we don't exist and neither do the Autobots."

The Decepticons remained silent, the news of this _other world _beyond the portal could prove useful.  
Shockwave would more then likely want a report on this discovery, so Blackout turned from his fellow Decepticons and opened contact through Soundwave.

"This is Barricade. We have made a discovery." Barricade stated, the other two stood waiting behind him.

"_What have you found?_" The monotonous voice boomed in query.  
"It seems as though our previous assumptions were correct. The human girl is claiming to be from another realm."  
"_You have her?_" He asked.  
"Not yet, the Autobot's are staying close to her."

The contact remained silent.

"_Do they know we seek her?_"

"No, they are watching her merely out of curiosity. We may have to create a distraction in order to capture her." Barricade explained quickly.

"_Do so. Shockwave and I will create a false communication with Decepticons distractions in a city, that should be enough to at least take most of the Autobot's optics away from the girl, long enough for you to execute the plan._" Soundwave quickly worked up a plan of attack.

"Barricade out." He turned to face the two. "We have a plan."

-----------

Riya was drinking a cola once she decided that all she has said was enough for them to marvel at her expertise in the field of Cybertron.

"Was any of... _that _accurate?" Harris asked the Autobot's, who for first time had an expression of shock on their faces.

"All of it... was perfect." Ironhide maganged to mutter out.

"I didn't know half of that, I wasn't around during then." Bumblebee smiled. "I know, I rock." Riya gloated.

Ratchet finally got a hold of himself, as did Optimus.  
"Yes, Cybertron is everything Riya had just explained it to be and more." He stated, a bit off step.

"What about the story? How Bumblebee arrived on Earth, the attacks, all of it." He read through the prequel comic again.

"As we said General, it's perfect. Riya seems to know more of us then we ourselves do."

"Alright then, it seems everything you say checks out." Harris approached Riya, giving her the comics back.  
"You can stay for however long it takes for us to find out how to get you home." He sighed, grinning. "You have to be aware that may take a long time... Or not at all."

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm missing home..." Riya rolled her eyes. "Not sarcastic way, I'm seriously not missing home." She smiled.

Harris gathered his men and they headed back down the platform.

"You're allowed to go almost anywhere you want, just don't touch any equipment, including the planes." Ratchet gave out his guidelines.

"Oh Ratch', could you plug in my 360 to the screen? I want to play." She begged, putting on the puppy dog pout.  
He grinned, walked to the computer that contained a smaller screen that usually humans would use, opened up the plug ins.

"You can take it from here, I have a meeting to attend." He picked Riya up and placed her at the computer just before leaving with the others.

Riya quickly plugged in the game console and for the sake of her current positioning, played her Transformers game.

-----------

"_Two Decepticons have been placed in the human city, I've opened a line of communication. All we have to do is wait for the Autobot's to catch it." _Shockwave said over the radio.

"Good, we're a few miles outside the Autobot base, Starscream will arrive first, I will come in to take the girl and Blackout will cover us." Barricade reminded himself of the plan.

"_Wait."_

-----------

Riya was Barricade, fighting Ironhide.  
She had a blast, the giant alien robots punching each other was fun for her.

Strange to everyone else.

Turning off her game and setting it aside, bored of it.  
Riya looked around the computer, seeing all the large buttons and screens, finally her eyes wandered to the platform she could use to get down.

She stretched while standing up and walked toward the platform, taking short detours along the way, exploring the different buttons, writings and notes left around.  
All of course by Ratchet, this was _his _space, no one messes with _his _space, and in the case that they do he'll kill 'em.

Riya grinned when she spun on her heel, just about to the platform when the metal underneath her slid to reveal a large button beneath it.

She lost her footing needless to say and attempted to dodge the large red button yet failed, falling full force onto it.

Once this accidental action had finished, the large screen specifically made for the Autobot's switched on and for a split second, did nothing more.  
Riya sighed in relief, she thought it was going to break something.

Instead, it came up with a progress bar, then began blasting extremely loud noises out.

Riya covered her ears, the sound was so loud it hurt.  
Finally, Riya hit the button again, thinking it may shut off the loud noises. Instead it brought up a map, various red alert dots and the loud noises translated into Cybertronian.

"Riya!" She heard Bumblebee run up, the others close behind. Bumblebee hit another button which turned the sounds off, yet the map and dots remained.

"I thought I told you not to touch _anything_." Ratchet sighed in annoyance. "I was going to the platform! I slipped, the... thing over that button slipped! I feel! I'm sorry! I slipped!" She cried, trying to get herself out of trouble.

All the Autobots were silent, as were General Harris and his men.

"What?! I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to! I just slipped! It was an accident! let it go! I'm not apologizing anymore! Assholes..." She said nervously, hoping they weren't _too _mad.

Optimus spoke up first. "Calm down Riya, it's not that... Those are Decepticons."

* * *


	13. True Suffering

_Okay... Another review... But not much. Thanks to those who _have _reviewed.  
To everyone else, -.- Feh!_

_Oh, and thank you_ **ShadowxofxDarkness**!

* * *

Riya narrowed her eyes at Optimus.  
"Decepticons? That doesn't make any sense... You just beat them senseless a few days ago." Riya looked to the computer screen.

Bumblebee turned the sound on once again, just turned down.

"That's Cybertronian." Riya smiled. "That's a transmission." A giggle came, then Ratchet began hitting buttons, eventually coming down on two Decepticon locations, both within a small city not far from their hidden base.

"It is and it is in a populated area." Optimus stated as Ratchet finished targeting the Decepticons.

Silently they concluded this was abnormal.

"Optimus, I don't like this. The Decepticons usually have well encrypted messages... Riya accidentally hit a button and decrypted it." Ratchet looked over the message.

"Oh thanks Ratch'. It's not like I have any skills." Riya replied sarcastically. "It's true." He grinned before turning back to Optimus.

"Ironhide, Bumblebee, do you think you can handle this?" Optimus questioned the two who stood silently. "Heh-" Ironhide smiled. "-You can count on us."  
"Good, leave immedately, contact us if anything goes wrong and if given the chance, lure the Decepticons out of the area."

Ironhide nodded, Bee already turned and left, leaving a stunned and _in-the-dirt _'Hide.

"Awesome. A bad guy scene, can't wait to see how bad their aft's get kicked." She grinned. "This is no laughing matter Riya." Ratchet growled slightly. "This is serious."

Optimus knew the two would again begin arguing if Riya opened her mouth to retort, so instead Optimus intervened.  
"We need to stay alert Ratchet, this could be more then it appears to be."  
Quickly Ratchet caught both of Optimus' hints. "Yes, I agree. We'll keep an open channel with Ironhide and Bumblebee."

Riya smiled.  
"It can't be anything too serious, or the comics would have specified it. That or the sequel movie." She shook her head, easily shaking any worry away.

"You've been right so far, so there is no reason I should doubt you." Optimus complimented. "It is mostly likely nothing at all."  
Ratchet slowly agreed, he didn't rely on what Riya said completely but at the same time she knew the most of their world and in comparison to her, they knew nothing.

He sighed, then smiled widely. "I agree. These _comics _seem fixated on our worst battles and our most troublesome encounters. So yes Riya, I beileve you are right." After saying that, Ratchet actually felt himself relax.

"There's more work to be done still, we should stay focused." Optimus spoke up again, then proceeded to pick Riya up and set her on the ground.

"And you can only use the mainframe when one of us are around to watch you." He straightened himself back up.

Riya waved as the two Autobot's left her presence along with General Harris and his men.

Her face stuck in an ear to ear smile was released and she finally began breathing again.  
"Too... close..." She wiped her forehead.

Riya explored the new air for a moment, the atmosphere changed slightly when she hit that button, probably because she felt she was going to be killed by Ratchet for even looking at the other buttons.  
She could just picture it, Ratchet whacking her over the head with his wrench(1), it wasn't so unbelievable as she or anyone else would have liked to believe.

She giggled at the thought while she strutted outside into the now afternoon light.

Commonly there were men and women exercising, training.

She walked along until she heard a loud, _-BOOM-_facing this she saw one aircraft had taken off and that left her freaked.

She wanted to see that again.

Running over to a that the pilot was getting into, she waved and smiled.  
The pilot spotted her once the cockpit closed and he gave the thumbs up to his superiors then waved at Riya, who was grinning like a monkey.

"Come over here!" A man pulled Riya gently away from the jet that was on it's way out.  
"Have to stay at a safe distance!" He shouted over the booming sounds of the jets engine, she just nodded in agreement.

Once the jet had shot it's engines it took off, the force could be felt in the ground beneath them and Riya liked that.  
"I'm Thomas C. Bell, and you are?" He introduced himself, holding out his hand. "I'm Riya, what do you do here?" She tilted her head, taking his handshake.

"Oh, I'm just a pilot." He smiled.

"Decorated."

"A good pilot."

Riya giggled. "I see. Very interesting, which of these shining glory's is yours?" She asked, looking over the grounds. "Umm..." He pointed away. "That one." He walked over to the jet.

"She's an F-15E Strike Eagle. I've had this baby for years." He patted the metal wing, Riya had to touch it, so she began exploring the giant fighter.  
"She?" Riya asked. "Yup, Eagle here is a good gal, got me outta' more tight situations then I'd like to remember." He laughed.  
Thomas walked up to Riya. "Maybe one day you'll get a ride, there are companies that let you ride in them. Check it out sometime, it's not nearly as scary as it looks."

Riya laughed at this. "Well, I'm adventurous and a bit crazy... and I'm psychotic enough to go in a 'craft like this." She knocked on the metal.

"Eh, don't take flying so easy, some people can't even handle the lift off." He shrugged.

Both lost in conversation about him and about her.  
Occasionally, Riya would ask him about his family, his wife was in Georgia with his one year old son.  
Eventually, Thomas got onto her topic and once she claimed she was from Malibu, her parents were dirty rich, Thomas had to ask why she was there and she claimed to know the Autobot's personally, each one right down to their most private of times, hidden of secrets and even their fears.  
Yet neither realized the zooming in aircraft above them.

"Hey! What's that?" A man called, looking up.

Thomas looked up and Riya spotted the plane.  
"It's just some trainee that's all." Thomas grinned, but Riya spotted something else.

"That's an F-22 Raptor." Riya stated. "How did you know that?" He looked to Riya again. "Because Starscream's an F-22 Raptor and _that _is Starscream." Riya smiled at her apparently good and getting better memory.

"Who's Starscre-wait a second. Oh shit!" He picked up Riya and began running.

"Hit the alarm, Decepticon incoming!" Thomas shouted, the other marines and pilots in the area began running away from the incoming aircraft identified now as Starscream.

"Riya, get inside. Go, now!" He put her down and she agreed, running as fast as she could inside, where she interrupted the _oh-so-interesting_ meeting.

"Optimus, Ratchet!..." She panted. "...Starscream!" She let out the final breath as both the Autobots quickly made their way to the large door, seeing the aircraft now transforming and landing with a crash in front of the base.

"Prime!" He hissed, just as Optimus' face mask appeared, Ratchet lacked the guns that it would take to fight Starscream, but he stood his ground anyhow.

Riya was a few feet from Ratchet's feet.  
"Yeah... This didn't happen in the comics..." She evaluated.

Ratchet turned to her quickly, "Riya, stay inside." He gently pushed her away. "And miss giant alien robot fighting? No way!" She grinned. "This is _not _funny Riya, inside. Now." Ratchet again faced the incoming Decepticon.

Riya did what she normally did, which got on her parents nerves, more on her Mother's then her Father's, and would soon prove to be a nuisance to the Autobot's nerves... If they have those.  
She stayed to watch the battle, just as Optimus held his sword in hand, two others appeared, Barricade and Blackout.

It was Blackout first, he landed facing Ratchet who knew he wasn't a match for the massive Decepticon.  
After that it was Barricade who raced up, transformed and went pummeling into Optimus' legs, taking the Autobot completely off guard and fell with the hit.

Barricade regained himself first, he was practically half the size of Optimus, but the Autobot's were outnumbered.

Riya saw the military pull up with tanks and rocket launchers, all aimed at the third and unoccupied Decepticon; Starscream.  
He blasted back, his shots could take out three tanks at once, making the chance of the human military taking one Decepticon down all by itself completely impossible.

Suddenly, the thickness of the battle weighed in when Starscream fired at Optimus and hit near his chest.

Starscream began unloading his firearms onto Optimus, who took it and dodged some. Stays hit planes, people and even Ratchet behind Prime as he finally dodged completely out of firing line.

Riya saw Thomas who was holding a gun, firing along with some other marines and pilots at the Decepticons.

"Thomas! Guns don't do anything, they just scratch 'em. Use an RPG. Their giants, use giant weapons." She grabbed a rocket, Thomas took it from her, "Get inside! Now!" He shoved her away from the weapons.

She was behind them all when she noticed Thomas taking her advice and without much experience but plenty training, Thomas shot and hit Starscream, right on the side of his head.

"You degusting fleshlings!" Starscream fired at them, at Thomas and Riya who were thrown back ward, crashing into objects, like a jet or another person.

"You..." Starscream ignored Optimus' advance and lept forward to the human military, who all dodged away.

Thomas managed to muster up enough strength to sit and stand, but only when leaning against the jet he hit.

The blast had defend him temporarily, soon the eriee high pitched sound filled his ears, painful at first until it finished and reality set in.  
Starscream was lunging toward them, Optimus had his sword ready to stab him if needed, and Riya... was on the ground unconscious.

Thomas spotted her and tried going to her, he fell, his leg was fractured, maybe dislocated and if it was the adrenalin was numbing the pain.  
"Riya..." He panted, finally getting back on his feet, limping over to her, he kneeled. "Riya... C'mon." He shook her, yet she didn't wake.

"I... I can't carry you." He tried once more the impossible, to lift Riya and carry her to safety, yet he couldn't even carry himself.  
With multiple failed attempts to lift Riya, his right arm began aching in a sharp throbbing pain that caused his arm to buckle and lose hold on Riya.

He winced in pain, trying to hoist the girl over his shoulder and just as he tried metal enclosed them, a metal hand had lifted them from the ground.

"There you are." The once again high pitched voice of Starscream that reminded Thomas of the unpleasant and painful ringing from before.

Thomas was to crippled to fight back, but held fast onto Riya.

As if on cue, Optimus had thrown off the Decepticon known as Blackout long enough to see what Starscream was doing.  
"Starscream! Let them go." He growled, Optimus was enraged by Starscream's actions, more so then he usually is when Starscream attacks.

"I'll let this fleshling go... Although this one will have to stay with us." Starscream pulled Riya away from Thomas.

Starscream took steady steps away before Blackout and Barricade once more appeared by his side.  
"You can have this one." The two Decepticons transformed and Barricade was the first to leave, Blackout stayed next to Starscream, just in case.

Starscream held his hand out with Thomas in it, opened his palm and allowed Thomas to plummet to the ground just as Ratchet lept forward, catching Thomas.  
Optimus on the other hand had ran at Starscream, but he was too slow and Starscream transformed, swiftly putting Riya inside the sliding doors of Blackout and took off.

As Optimus watched them fly off, thoughts pained him, yet Ratchet was too busy to realize how truly damaged his leader and himself were.

Thomas was injured and stayed heavy of adrenalin, even after their attackers left.  
"Are you alright?" Ratchet asked, sitting up. "After that? No, not really. But I'm not dead, thank Ratchet." He smiled. "Anytime."

Ratchet slowly made to his feet and approached Optimus after setting Thomas down safely on the ground.

Optimus' damage was considerate and so was Ratchet's, yet all Optimus could do is stare in at the previous spot were the Decepticon's stood.  
He felt saddness, failure and rage. He kept himself calm though, even though in his own mind he wished he could have done something.

The pain in their sparks had become unbearable, both Ratchet and Optimus could agree that right now they both wish they could rip their own sparks out, just do they'd stop hurting so bad.

Thomas never saw this before, he's seen sadness, but these giant, intimidating figures were now showing the same feeling of helplessness that a human would have when this situation happened.

Ratchet and Optimus both forgot their physical pains, the real damage that had been dealt upon them from being outnumbered by three powerful Decepticons and somehow, if felt like those pains would never matter either.

Ratchet watched as Optimus dropped to his knees, his own optics looked down and if an autonomous life forms could really do the human physical expression of deep sadness, crying, they were doing so.

* * *

(1): Based in IDoNotSpeakSportsCar's story: Trapped.  
Ratchet threatens (not meaning it really, 'cause he knows he can't) to whack Zoey over the head with his wrench like he does with the other 'mech's when they do something stupid. In this case, Zoey fell (off of what I will not tell you!) and sprains her ankle.

Check her out, she's cool. ^^


	14. History Lesson

_Note:_ This is a **very **important and **very **long chapter.

_BE CAUTIOUS_: Read carefully.

And review, this is a painfully long chapter, it's 3,953 words! Holy Primus!

* * *

Eyes flew open, sharp air filled her lungs as she shot up.

Riya was sitting on a hard floor and on top of being uncomfortable, it was freezing cold.

When Riya attempted to stand, she fell back down, withering in pain.

"Finally, the human has awoken." A metallic, towering voice grumbled. "Who's there?" Riya instinctively asked. "Get up human. I have no time for this." It hissed.  
Riya could only sit and she dared not to attempt standing again, so all she did was shrug. "I would if I could... Believe me." She moaned.

The already agitated hissing voice groaned himself, which was closely followed by a rhythm of clunking steps, indicating that whoever the Decepticon was, he wasn't very big, but he wasn't small.

Once the step disappeared, Riya opened her eyes and upon seeing the giant menace gone, she immediately started scanning her area.

Obviously, she was in a boxed room of some kind, it wasn't made of anything that a basic Cybertronian prison would be and Riya's _seen _Decepticon holding cells before, they range quite far.  
None-the-less, it seemed as if the room was human made, a failed or abandoned warehouse maybe?

When Riya looked up, the room had no ceiling, so she could see the stars.  
Then she realized the area from the crane she could see, the mounds of dirt and the unfinished building made out of a metal skeleton.

She wasn't in a warehouse, the Decepticons found, or caused, an abandoned construction site and used the roof-less structure as a prison.

They also melted the door closed.

She slumped her shoulders and sighed. "Great... Now what?" She rolled her eyes, still playing the sarcastic comedian.

"We harness you."

The voice boomed to her through the silence of night and she twisted around to spot Blackout, Barricade, Starscream and Ravage.

"Oh... Well this isn't-" She stopped. "-Wait wha-? _Harness _me? What the hell does _that _mean?" She questioned.  
"You are homing the Allspark's power." Starscream explained.

Riya blinked. "I have the Allspark's power? _Really_? This is the worst post-plot. _Ever_. It's impossible." Riya joked.

The Deceptions stayed silent, wondering what the _frag_ was a _'post-plot'_?

Finally they snapped out of it once interrupted by another voice.  
"_It is not impossible_."

"What's not impossible?"

"_That you have the Allspark's power within you and we-_"

"Hey, wait a minute!"

The Decepticons, listening into the conversation as they simply just stood there, all glared at her for interrupting.

"I _know_your voice!" Riya exclaimed. "You're Soundwave! Oh how awesome, really, just _awesome_." She smiled widely. The Decepticons glare turned to shock and slight disgust.

"_How do you know my name human?_" He asked.

"You're like one of the most famous Decepticons ever, you're the best in my books though."

The Decepticons stared.

"What? Soundwave _is _superior."

Barricade grinned. "How interesting, a human that is aware of you Soundwave. Keeping secrets huh?" He commented smugly.

"Yeah, well you're Barricade, he's Blackout and he's Starscream. Now all that's missing is- Oh wait... They died in Mission City too... Damn I really need to stop bringing up dead robots." Riya laughed, only confusing the Decepticons ever so much more.

"You do not seem afraid." Blackout stated. "Why?"

"Honestly? I have always thought the Decepticons were better then the Autobots, I mean, Megatron could take all the Autobots single handed, what does that say? Decepticons are better, right then and there. When it comes to getting shit done, Autobots take their time. Do it _legally _instead of _just doing it _already. Decepticons? They just do it, with or without permission, er, as long as Megatron allows it." While she explained, the Decepticons slowly became more and more interested in what she had to say.

This human was praising Megatron, not cursing his name like the others. She accepted the fate of her race maybe? Or did she really _like _the Deceptions?

"Fleshling. I can admit to my confusion with your nature at this moment. You praise Megatron, even as we all threaten to wipe your race from the galaxy. Why is this?" Blackout spoke first, a genuine grin spreading across his face from amusement.

"Uh... Megatron is all around the most powerful 'mech in the universe and... he's awesome?" She shook her head, she couldn't believe they were so confused.

The Decepticons shared a glance.  
"_Human, you praise Megatron..."_Soundwave spoke more out of loud thinking then a statement to Riya. "..._And you know of what he intended, will you give yourself willingly to revive him?_"

Riya thought for a moment, the thought entered her mind as fast as lightning.

This was only her imagination right? They don't exist, so what's the harm?  
Riya told the Autobots that she '_knows_' all of this is happening only because she's currently in a coma or unconscious in a hospital bed after crashing the 'bike.

"Yeah, sure, I guess." Riya shrugged.

The Decepticons stood stunned, optics wide and completely still.

"_Good, you will not run if we release you from your holding?_"

"Why would I do that? I'll just wait around, but I have a few bucks, mind if I grab a burger or something? I'm hungry." She said, trying to stand again. "Oh, and get a doctor. I know I'll be '_harnessed'_soon anyways, but still, I'd like to eat my burger without back pains." Riya rubbed her back, just barely standing upright.

"_Scalpal, assist the human-_" Soundwave began, only to be interrupted by Riya again. "Riya, please, call me Riya. _Human _sounds so... generic." She put her hands on her hips. "-_Barricade, take _Riya _to human feeding ground. Wherever it may be. Do _not _let her out of your sight._" Soundwave ordered.

Scalpal saluted and jumped down from the hand of Blackout, where Riya seemed to have missed, and began examining her.

Barricade was glaring inwardly at Soundwave, yet spoke no protests. He knew Riya would be dissolved into the raw energy of the Allspark once more and revive his late leader, which he was quite anxious to witness.

"Very well."

"_Shockwave is working full time on his machine, it has no finish date. We will inform you of our process and update you when available. Soundwave out._"

Riya giggled, laughed and squirmed, that turned the Decepticons attention to her.  
"What do you find so enjoyable out of this fleshling? Did you not hear? You are to be reformed into energy to which you will live only to revive Megatron." Starscream was not pleased by the proceedings.

"He tickles!" Riya laughed, Scalpal appeared from inside her shirt at the stomach. "She vill fine! All vhat need done is mending, time I need time! Leave me to mah vork!" Scalpal shouted to the above Decepticons, who just as easily as they came, left.

"So Scalpal, I'm Riya Navarre. What needs mending exactly?" She giggled. "Shhh you fleshling! I need silence!" Scalpal crawled over her arms and head. "Lay back! I need to examine more!" He demanded, to which Riya did as instructed.

-----

The Autobot base was silent.

Outside was devastated and though it was night, the military still stayed alert, watching in case of another Decepticon attack.  
The damages done to the ground, aircraft and various vehicles was tremendous, it was just about beyond repair, were it not for Ratchet and his extensive knowledge of Cybertronian metals and mending.

Inside was different, it held one very guilt-ridden alien and another sorrowful.

Neither wanting to tell the other two, who remained in the city even for the day until they received a notice from HQ stating that they needed to report back immediately, no matter what they were doing.

Ratchet looked upon Optimus in despair, he could only feel disheartened by the look of his leaders face.

They both knew the the likelihood of Riya escaping the Decepticons with her life was deathly low and they could do nothing but wait to hear from the kidnappers, maybe they wished a trade? A trade of persons or information? Either way, they were not allowed to pass out any information or people to anyone for any reason, _especially _Decepticons.

The two Autobots that left for the city had just arrived and only now discovered the damage done.

They had not been told.

Slowly, Ratchet stood and approached the large door, fit for Optimus himself, to see his two dearest friends expressions of shock.

"Ratchet... What happened?" Ironhide asked, sounding much like an exhausted human.

Ratchet overlooked once more the destroyed exterior. "Decepticons." He replied, his voice heavier then usual when a Decepticon strikes.

"We can tell. No human weapons could have caused this." Ironhide retorted, grinning. "Ratchet, what's wrong?" Bumblebee stepped up.

Ratchet averted their gaze, knowing their expressions of horror would scar him forever if he was to watch them.

"Riya is... gone." He choked out.

Ironhide narrowed his optics. "She left?" Bumblebee elbowed him. "She's... dead?" He changed his initial reply.  
"No. Starscream took her."

Both Bumblebee and Ironhide's mood drastically changed. "How? Why? ... What happened exactly Ratchet?" Ironhide questioned, walking into the base closely followed by Ratchet, who slowly made his way to them.

"Starscream appeared, then both Barricade and Blackout attacked, we fought all three without a problem at first, then Prime took damage and I was held down my Blackout. Finally once we saw that Starscream had shot at the humans who fired at them, we saw Riya was unconscious and Starscream had her. He managed to escape just at Optimus attacked him, but he took Riya with him." Ratchet explained to the Autobots who were just now beginning to feel the seriousness of Riya's situation crash down on them.

"But that's not all." Ratchet added, making both the already astonished Autobots look up in confusion.

Ratchet walked to the mainframe, the computer displayed an energy source that the maximum readings flashed and read "_Energy source: Allspark._"

"I discovered this a while ago, after the Decepticons attacked, Riya's holding the Allspark's power. Yet we do now know how or why." He opened another file. "I know what you're about to ask, why couldn't we read this earlier? Upon finding this and revealing it to the humans, they instantly recognized the shielding that hid the Allspark's power."

The opened computer file consisted of yet another government secret.

Inside it showed blurred and scratched images of white ovals and circles that appeared to have one or two humans or Cybertronians traveling inbetween.  
"The humans have found this power already." He brought up an image of a Cybertronian going through a portal, then played the video.

Ironhide and Bumblebee remained silent, the shock of this all was about too much to take all at once.

On the video appeared five forms, four were Cybertronians one was human, none of which carried Autobot or Decepticon symbols, stating that this recording was before the war.

It was placed in an unknown region, none of the Autobots watching could name it, since it housed both Earth and Cybertronian structures.

-----

_"Ready?" One rasped voice called from off screen. "Ready." The basic sized, green and white Autobot replied, one of three that remained on screen.  
"Commencing tests. Lola?" A Cybertronian, white all around called out to a human that stood in front of the familiar white oval. "Yes 'Wing?" She asked, replying with a nickname. "Be careful." The human smiled and nodded in return._

_"Entering Portal A-481 now." The human identified as Lola stated as she began passing through the white oval._

_Once she had disappeared into the 'portal' the Cybertronian and human equipment all stopped turning. "We have a secure connection. Lola, can you hear us?" The 'mech the human called 'Wing asked.  
"Loud an' clear Skywing, there's nothing over here but what you can see outside the testing grounds. Basic human nature, small homes and... I appear to be in Prineville, Oregon. Amazing, just amazing, I've appeared miles away from your position... In another world!" She cried, more then pleased with the success of their trials._

_"That's a distance from here Lola, what do you see?"_

_The communication remained silent and as clear as day, Scatterwing's expression turned to pure worry and so did the others. Obviously Scatterwing and Lola were close, just from his previous insist of her to be careful, to his current image._

_"Lola?" He asked, worry racked his voice, "Oh, sorry 'Wing, just got side tracked. I-I found a newspaper, it says it's March 21st, 2005... That's... impossible, it's March 21st, 1995." She stated, unfortunately unseen.  
"2005? That's odd." Scatterwing said to himself, just as another Cybertronian approached.  
"So they are in the future? By ten years." He stated, he had a more intimidating voice and appearance then Optimus himself._

_"Apparently. I'm seeing... basic buildings but... they act the same, seem the same... Nothing out of the ordinary 'Wing."_

_Scatterwing had relaxed again after hearing her speak and decided to take the next step._

_"Let's take plan B, 'Cab, you're up." He said, the smaller Cybertronian stepped forward and slowly passed through the portal without a word._

_"Oh my God!"_

_Scatterwing's optics went wide and began his worry-fest again._

_"Lola? Lola what's wrong?" He asked, "'Cab!" He shook his head. "Yes, did you not hear what I said? I said we're moving onto-" "No, I heard- It's just... Dear God 'Wing! He's human!" She cried, the 'mech's stood, hoping they misheard._

_"Are you alright 'Cab?" They heard her ask, now all Cybertronians can contact over radio through their internal frequencies, but supported by the shock on 'Wing's face, there was no frequency._

_"I'm not joking, you heard right and I didn't mispronounce anything. I'm dead serious 'Wing, 'Cab's human and-... and he's stark naked... Here take my coat... and this." They heard her passing her over clothing to 'Cab, who apparently was transformed, oddly, into a human._

_"Lola... He's... human? Can he... Is he?..." Scatterwing stammered. "He's alive and well, although it seems he's having trouble... doing anything really. He's fine, just... teaching him..." An exasperated sigh came from Lola's side. "Sorry, he's kinda heavy... I'm teaching him how to stand up properly. That's all."_

_"Lola, tell us everything happening." The initimidating figure spoke again. "Nothing. It's midnight, people are at home sleeping, some cars, not much. 'Cab can't stand on his own, but besides that nothing is happening. Like I said, normal human living standards."_

_The Cybertronians shared a glance then Scatterwing turned off the radio functions._

_"We've established connections to the other world. Now what?" Scatterwing asked, not wanting to stop talking with Lola. "We keep watch on the other world. What happens here is predicted there, we must keep diligent on that world. Our own may depend on it." The intimidating figure past out the order._

_"Tell them to come back, that's enough for today. We need to make sure 'Cab will be alright." _

_Scatterwing opened communications again._

_"Lola."_

_No reply._

_"Lola?"_

_Silence._

_Scatterwing looked at his colleagues._

_"Lola? 'Cab?"_

_Static appeared, screeching into the room. Scatterwing quickly turned it down._

_"We've lost communications." Scatterwing's optics looked down._

_"I'll go in, let's see if I can't find them." Another, unidentified Cybertronian stepped forward. "Only stay for a few minutes, they couldn't have gone far."_

_"Take this, it's a radio. Since 'Cab's went out, I wouldn't be surprised if yours does too." The small 'mech gladly accepted it._

_The 'mech approached the portal and, like Lola and 'Cab, slowly entered it._

_"Scatterwing!" The 'mech's voice appeared. "Yes?" A laugh rang through. "I'm human!"_

_"That's what Lola said about 'Cab, but she said he couldn't even stand, much less speak. How are you doing it?" The largest of the Cybertronians in the room questioned. "Um, well I can't... stand exactly, but speech is easy."_

_The group didn't want to ponder on it and waste their time, which was very valuable at the moment, so they ordered him to continue on._

_"I see Lola... She's helping someone... it's male."_

_"'Cab?"_

_"Probably... But give me a second."_

_The room remained silent, the radio still had connection, so they felt safe or as much as they could._

_Scatterwing could not hide his anxiousness to continue on with the testing and bring Lola back, it didn't help that Lola's communications cut out as well as 'Cab's._

_"Alright... I can walk... but I feel weak somehow." He mumbled over the radio, he sounded out of breath. "What's wrong?" The largest asked, "I feel... exhausted... tired, I have little to no strength... I can't... I don't know..." There was a distinct sound of something colliding with the radio._

_"Hello?" Scatterwing called._

-----

Ratchet paused it once he heard and spotted Optimus enter.

"Optimus." He stated, causing Ironhide and Bee to turn to face him.

Optimus appeared like he'd been beaten thoroughly by Megatron, then stripped of any last piece of pride or self confidence he'd ever had.

To put it simply, he looked like hell.

"Hey Optimus." Ironhide greeted. "Ratchet was just showing us the-uh-recording." He tried his best not to look directly at Prime, who's only comparison of visual pain was Ratchet, yes he looked just as bad, however he was better at fixing things so he was at least able to repair his physical appearance.

"I can see that."

"We're sorry. What happened I mean- If we knew-" "You could not have known. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Ratchet exited off the files, yet left the video up for the two to finish.

"I'm going to recharge." Ratchet stated as he walked away, knowing any conversation with Optimus or him as of this moment would only tire themselves out even more.

"Finish the recording if you wish."

Ironhide and Bumblebee watched Ratchet leave, closely followed by Optimus, who spoke the least, then turned and played the video once more.

-----

_"'Wing!"_

_"Lola! We lost connection, what's happening?"_

_"The portal! On this side, it's closing!"_

_"What?"_

_"Lola's not... joking 'Wing... it's disappearing..."_

_"Is he alright Lola?"_

_"No, somethings wrong, he's finding it tiresome to breathe like a human, he's also getting exhausted easier, I think it has to do with mass shifting from Cybertronian to human. Our bodies are so different, both of them are reacting badly."_

_"Is 'Cab..."_

_"He's alive. Barely. I'm calling an ambulance."_

_"No need, just bring him here."_

_Radio silence, this ambiance scared Scatterwing more then when Lola screamed when she fell from a five story building._

_"'Wing?"_

_"Lola?"_

_"The portal's closed."_

_Scatterwing stood still, not a piece of him moved._

_"It's open here..."_

_"It's closed here."_

_The others behind him showed instant worry, they hadn't expected this, obviously, but they also felt sorry for Scatterwing who may have lost Lola, _his _human, forever._

_"I'm sorry 'Wing... I'm looking, it's gone, that's what interrupted the radio. It began firing off white discharge, we overloaded it I think..."_

_"Lola..."_

_Silence, not even static._

_"Lola?" He tried again._

_He earned no reply._

_"Lola?!"_

_He began to shake, experiencing the power of grief overcome him. Soon, his colleagues and his closest friends gathered around him and helped him away._

_His leader as well as his friends all knew their communications had shut down and from previous examples when Lola first entered, to when 'Cab past through, the radio was shorted by the portal. The radio's would only work when the radio had received a power surge from the portal, which overpowered it and caused them to crash after a shot while._

_"What do we do?" One asked his leader, the only two left in the room._

_"What _can _we do?"_

-----

"So... I wish Ratchet was here to explain this." Ironhide sighed. "I think that means Riya came from that portal, or another one and... and uh..." Bumblebee thought before Ironhide finished. "It wasn't finished. The testing was never finished."

"Yeah."

"So that means what about Riya?"

Bumblebee shrugged. "We should ask Ratchet tomorrow. We both need to recharge. As the humans would say: It's been a long day."

Ironhide smirked. "Sounds like something Jazz would say."

"He did say it, I just used it." Bumblebee walked with Ironhide until they reached their rooms, to which they separated and went into recharge.

* * *


	15. Search success

* * *

_(Crunch.)_

Riya was sitting on the grass, Barricade in his car form at her side.

She had been taken to Taco Bell, McDonald's, Burger King and finally Wendy's, which she bought then began the hour long feast of fast food, made with God knows what. All of these denials of Riya's got him annoyed, but went along with it for the time being.

This human could, after all, be the one to revive Megatron and the fact that she was doing it willingly puzzled at the same time pleased him.

Barricade hated being there, he wished Shockwave was done now and they could kill this human girl, but none of them knew if they killed Riya would the Allspark's power still be there? Maybe it needed Riya alive to be harvested. They wouldn't take that risk, killing her then finding out that it was necessary for her to live until they reached their goal.

However, Riya had tried starting a conversation with Barricade repeatedly, each attempt usually ending in Barricade finding new ways to tell her to shut up.

Then she said it.

She said Barricade was always "_The loyal character. The one you want on your side in battle. Lucky Megatron._" That caught his attention.

Never very well at keeping secrets, or knowing when to shut up, Riya explained to him... _himself. _Who he was and what he did, to such an extent Barricade began to wonder if the Autobots spied on him night and day.

"How do you know all of this?" His voice remaining in surprise.

"Comics, cartoons, movies. All that jazz."

"Megatron killed Jazz."

"Not that kinda' jazz."

Barricade understood nothing of what she meant, there are two _kinds _or two Autobots with the designation 'Jazz'? If there are two Jazz's, Primus! Are the Decepticons falling behind?

"What are '_comics cartoons movies all that jazz'_?" He repeated back to her in question.

"No. Comics or graphic novels are a type of book with pictures to act out the scenes. Drawings mostly. Cartoons are animated versions of these comics just put on the TV and Movies can be multiple things, from live action to animated." Riya explained, Barricade knew nothing of human life... "You are Barricade, one of Megatron's most trusted Decepticons. Hell if he hadn't taken advantage of that... shoulda' fired Starscream when he had the chance." She bit into the crunchy food.

Barricade was looking directly at Riya, although she couldn't tell it, his mind raced with questions.

How do you know about us? The Autobots and the human rulers keep us secrets. How do you know so much about me? I have never spoke to a human without killing it shortly afterwards. Do those forms of worded images '_comics'_ and '_movies_' what's called Earth entertainment? If so, how are we entertainment to you? How do they know about us? We must deal with them.

Megatron doesn't take advantage of my loyalty.

"What?" Riya asked, turning to face Barricade's hood. "What's the matter big fella'? Did I say something?" She liked Barricade, he was one of her favorite Decepticons and had already stated that to the Autobots, Lennox and Epps. Who we're all shocked, but Lennox and Epps lightened the mood.

"Megatron does _not _take advantage of my loyalty." He growled.

Riya smiled.

"Oh yes he does. If he didn't, you'd be one of the highest ranking Decepticons his army, seeings how you are a good fighter, a loyal follower and all around bad ass." She stated, turning back to eat.

"He does not."

"_Did._"

"He _did not_."

"Yup, you'd be right up there with Starscream. By God you should've taken his place by now. Seeings how Starscream rambles on about how he's going to kill Megatron one way or another."

Barricade huffed, that part was true.

"I'm done!" She stood, gathering the paper bag and stuffing the trash inside it.

"Where to 'Cade?"

Oh no. A nickname, a _pet _name.

"Barricade. To the others."

"Awesome... 'Cade" She grinned slyly then hopping in, the door closing right behind her, he sped away.

-----

"We have reason to believe they have her hold up in this area." Harris spoke out first, the two maps, one so Harris could show the men and another so the Autobots could see it properly.

"All that's needed to be done is conduct a search party. Bumblebee and Ratchet'll work the East side. Ironhide and a group of soldiers will head and search the West side. Optimus Prime and another group will take the South." Harris ordered.

"What about the North sir?" A marine asked, hand raised.

"The North has already been cleared. There were traces of Decepticon interference, but not enough to follow." He replied.

"Now we have to keep a low profile, so the Autobots will remain with us only if we are forced into battle with the Decepticons, so for the most part the Autobots will stay at a safe distance and hidden until such time as we need them. Ladies and Gentlemen this **is **a hostage situation and we don't know if Riya is still alive. Play it safe, don't be a hero and if you find any trace or even a rumor about Riya's location or... condition. Report it immedately."

"Dismissed." He stated, "Take your positions, first team with Bumblebee and Ratchet." Both the Autobots transformed, the human team went to pull up their ride. "Team two with Ironhide." Ironhide followed suit, transforming while the team found their ride. "Team three, with Prime." Optimus transformed, then closely followed the team ahead of him out the base, behind them came the other two.

On the East side, Ratchet and Bumblebee stayed behind, awaiting from a safe distance for the call.

That same party had taken various civilian cars with them, so as to not attract attention.

With Ironhide it came a bit easier, although he was impatient, the human party had been smart with him and had taken smaller, faster rides, motorcycles and the such. He appreciated their consideration.

However with Optimus, he had a smaller search party, seeings how he was the largest of the Autobots, they figured they'd need less military.

Optimus Prime, for the first time, had been lost in his own feelings of leadership. Should he pursue the Decepticons, or is it a trap? How did they know Riya was important to them? Ignorant to all the answers, all Prime could do was wait in the distance, away from any Decepticon optics, but close enough to rush to his party if they do find anything.

Finally, in six hours, the East side had been thoroughly scanned.  
"_Anything Ratchet_?"

"_Negative, so signs of Decepticon contact here_."

"_Ironhide? Has your party recovered anything_?"

"_Traces, they've past here, but the signal's weak, they don't know if they can trace it or not_."

"_Keep us posted. Prime_?"

"_Negative_."

"_Ironhide?_"

"_Still waiting._"

"_Everyone one Ironhide's team, they've caught some traces, we need to give them help._"

"_Affirmative._" The Autobots said in unison, before contacting their own teams and heading to Ironhide's.

Soon after arriving, the Autobots spread out, hiding away from each other, so as to not look suspicious.

"What did they find?" Optimus asked, "Not much, but it's all we have." Ironhide replied, they all hoped this would lead them to Riya.

Ratchet was the first, his scanner went haywire.

At the inital shock of it doing so, he tried to tame it.

"Ratchet?" Bumblebee, who remained aside him, asked. "What is it?"

Ratchet didn't know how to explain it, the power source, it was off the charts. It began to register to him as he questioned the source of the energy radiation, but when he thought of it he concluded it was impossible and that he must have misread the scan or his scan misread the source.  
He hoped he didn't misread.

Either way it was pleasing, he hoped he could pin-point the location through Riya's power discharge and now he could.

"Ratchet?" He asked again. "Riya." He practically gasped.

The Autobots gaze, although hidden, turned to him.  
"Where?" Optimus asked first, very quickly stated after Ratchet's statement.

"North-West of our location, traveling fast. Probably with a Decepticon." He replied, just to hear Optimus contacting Harris.

"_We found her."_

_"Where?_"

"_North-West of our current location, Ratchet says she may be traveling with a Decepticon._"

"_Which way are they headed?"_

Ratchet interrupted. _"Our way."_

_"Dodge, keep out of sight at all times. We'll fuel our aircraft just in case. Stay low."_

The Autobots did as ordered and slowly but quickly dodged away from Riya's path.

_"Teams. Riya's been located, heading our way. There may be a Decepticon with her, fall back."_ Optimus ordered.

Just then the sounds of the military transports came into earshot and traveled along side the Autobots.

Soon enough, Ratchet located Riya not far from them... In sight.  
"Optimus, there she is... With Barricade." Ratchet pointed out to his leader, who turned and spotted the two.

She was smiling, laughing even.

"Their heading into the construction site." Ratchet stated. "The one where we picked up the trace. They've figured out how to hide themselves now... Very clever." He hummed.

"What happens now? We located Riya, we know the Decepticons have themselves a base in an old construction area. That's what we need for now." The lieutenant asked Optimus, who was lost in deep thought.

She was _laughing, smiling._Why? By Primus what could she be so happy about?! She was beaten, kidnapped, life threatened and probably tortured, but she _laughed_, she _smiled_.

The only mech that could get Riya to laugh that much from first meeting her was Bumblebee and even then it was only when he gave her an adrenalin rush by letting her stand on his hood while racing down the road.

For days they tried to become her friend, yet she shut them out, when asked directly Riya would let everything go and wouldn't care about it.

_Care... cared._

She never cared. She said it, enforced it, then cried to Optimus about it when asked why she didn't care.  
It nearly broke his spark to see that the parental units, so commonly described as the most important people in a humans life, would ignore her to such an extent that they made her numb to emotional distress or Motherly and Fatherly love, erm, well love in general.

They finally got through to her, but she would never understand _why _they _wanted _to be her friend so badly.

"Optimus Prime?" The human asked again, the silence bothered him.

"Yes?"

"What now?"

"We wait, investigate then establish a plan to rescue Riya." He stated, as if running through a '_Rescue-mission-handbook_' which the man only nodded in return.

"What do we need?" He wanted to help.

"Silence. Ratchet, Ironhide can you do the investigating?" Oh, Optimus knew who wanted to do what. "Of course Prime." Ratchet replied, knowing Barricade and Riya were out of sight he pulled away, Ironhide behind.

"Bumblebee, we need you ready. You are the fastest and if worst comes to worse, we'll need you to get Riya and get out as fast as you can."

"I'll be waiting, but what about you?" Bumblebee was worried over his leader. "I'll remain hidden and I will await Ratchet and Ironhide's evaluation of the site." He answered kindly, knowing Bumblebee's question was out of good intentions.

"We must wait."

* * *


	16. Three Hours

_Note: Um, I got grounded. Heh, so this is a bit shorter then most chapters... I think.  
I didn't have enough time to revise it and all so... Any mistakes, misspellings that the spell-check missed, please, point it out... ^^_

* * *

The layout, it was simple, one side Autobots, other side Decepticons.

What made it so complicated, was that Riya's life was on the line, however, both teams would fight to protect her, even through their own teammates death.

Each movement made each team uncomfortable, worrisome, and defencive.

Riya was sitting on one of the many unfinished buildings scaffolding, watching Barricade and Blackout grumble on about how miserable their current mission was.  
Oh how she enjoyed watching them.

The Autobots were aware of the three Decepticons, but now of Shockwave, Soundwave and the other Decepticons that were working on the harnessing machine.  
That would prove as a third party, one the Autobots were completely unaware of

Riya watched happily as the two large mech's, Barricade and Blackout, argued then finally coming to an agreement. Neither of then wanted to be there, protecting a human femme no less.

Through all this, as many problems as it may seem already, Riya still believed she was imagining all of this. At first, it shocked the Decepticons, then confused them, but after a while they began to secretly enjoy the praises, compliments and flattery delivered by said human femme.

Riya sipped her soda as she watched Barricade's conversation come to a halt when he looked down and picked something from out of the cracks of his armour. She suddenly realized what it was, the two pieces as she now noticed were green and one red.  
A bitten tomato and a torn leaf of lettuce, she burst out laughing, both of the Decepticon's just gave her a confused glace now turned glare.

The two observant Autobots, unaware that the Decepticons had tripped the area and were now alerted to their presence, watched in amusement as Riya began doubling over from laughing so hard. Yet they continued their work.

Optimus was in the distance with the others, ready to back up their spies.

Although it seemed simple enough, Decepticons here, Autobots there, no one would dare make a move.

The Autobots knew now why Riya was kidnapped and they knew Riya would be fine as long as the Decepticons had no way of evaluating the source that pulsed around her. No way of harvesting the power within their small, frail human friend.

It was surely _Chicken_. Both sides waited to see who would brave up and fight first.

"Ugh, will Shockwave hurry it up? I'm bored." Blackout whined, Riya by his feet listening in.

"Nah. Shockwave enjoys taking his time, you should know that by now..." Riya rolled her eyes, both conversing Decepticons stopped talking and looked at her.

"Alright fleshling, how do you know so much?" Blackout bent down to see her closer.

"You mean why does she _think _she knows so much." Barricade scoffed, arms crossed and turned away from his combat brother.

Riya stuck her tongue out at Barricade. "Stop your whining mech." She smirked, Barricade simply glared at her.

"I know so much, because I've seen it all. Barricade and you, Blackout, are both... _side-kicks_, if you will, to Starscream's plans usually. This one just seems... stupid. Then again, anything Screamer does is stupid." She giggled, while Barricade agreed, he didn't let it show.

Blackout grinned.

"_Screamer_?" He stifled a chuckle. "You have a _pet _name for our_ leader_?" She nodded.

"Course! Ol' Screamer there is a pain in Megsy's side. Always confronted Screamer about it, but Megsy never _actually _taught him a lesson. He deserves to be at the lowest rank a Seeker can get. I mean, come on! Trying to betray your leader once and getting away with it, but try it again and again... Now that's stupidity. Prue, simple, honest to God stupidity."

The Autobots spying on them smiled, holding back a fit of giggles as they relayed the conversation they were hearing back to the others.

Back with the team, the same scenario played, the humans were all laughing like hell.

Not even the _Hatchet _or Ironhide the great and mighty Weapons Specialist could contain themselves.

Barricade managed to loose self control for a second and smirk at what Riya said.

Although Starscream was quite powerful, he never got over his ego, thinking constantly that he was better then everyone else.

That got on the Decepticons nerves from time to time. Barricade was no exception.

"Yeah, Screamer's cool an' all. I mean, awesome look, killer Jet Judo, but Megaton's got all that _and _respect. Besides his natural leadership skills, that's what makes him in charge."

Blackout was beginning to truly enjoy this human.

Of course, she was still human, which made him slightly disappointed.  
He'd love another mech that was brave enough to bad mouth his leader like she was.

"So... You actually _approve _of Megatron and us Decepticons, even though we are going to kill you and the rest of your pitiful race?" He smiled, she'd probably back down from this, start fearing them and give into fear that fear with a human cry for help, followed by her trying pathetically to run away... Right?

"..." Riya tapped her chin.

The two awaited her answer, even if Barricade acted like he could care less, he was very intrigued by this human female.

"Yes." She smiled.

The mech's, if could, blinked.

"I like this one Barricade." Blackout laughed.  
Barricade waved him off. "Yeah 'Cade! Blackout here loves me, come down and I'll start talking about how sucky Autobots fight." She giggled.

Barricade shot a look at Riya.

"You are willing to speak bad of your allies?" Barricade then, too, kneeled beside Riya.

"I'm a Decepticon fan. Prue bred Decepticon fan." She pointed a thumb to herself with a wide, perfectly white teeth smile.

"Very well, I will listen..." He leaned in.

Blackout nodded. "For once, I agree with you Barricade." He laughed darkly.

Riya raised her arms, much like she did to Ratchet and Blackout out picked her up. "Set me there, so you can actually be more comfortable... This'll be long." She giggled.

_On Cybertron..._

"Shockwave." The Monotonous voice boomed.

"Yes Soundwave?"

"Approximated time."

Shockwave pointed at the machine, showing Soundwave the last components that required to be plugged in and welded up.

"Impressive." Soundwave finished examining.

"All it takes it a simple cannon, replace the cannon's purpose. Instead of inflicting damage using plasma based weaponology, it will drain a subject of energy and secure it within the storage unit. It will drain the human of the unnatural power, namely the Allspark's power, and store it within the weapon." He was clearly proud of his tool.

Soundwave acknowledged and without a seconds waste, Soundwave called to Starscream.

"Harvest machine approximated finish in one Earth hour. Suggested action: Preparation."

"_What preparations?_" Starscream asked.

"First preparation: Move human into open area. If possible choose clear area, or clear out all other life forms and obscurities within fifty feet of the human. Laserbeak will arrive with the machine in two Earth hours." He replied, then ejected Laserbeak, who chirped at the call.

"_We will be waiting._" Starscream's comm '_pinged_' before it cut out.

"Laserbeak; await on Shockwave's machine, proceed with orders after."

Laserbeak, lacking the common communications other Cybertronians have, cawed in reply then took off to land near Shockwave as he and various other Cassetticons aided him.

_On Earth..._

"-And don't get me started on-" Riya laughed, the other two Decepticons were smiling, finally finding a form of entertainment, but were cut short when Starscream approached.

"I hate to break this beautiful moment up, but..." Starscream growled, not actually regretting ruining the moment Barricade, Blackout and Riya were having. He was quite disgusted by the amused expressions on his fellow Decepticons face plates."-Soundwave reported. He said Shockwave has almost finished the machine and we need to get this pitiful fleshling to a clear area, fifty feet clearing. Laserbeak will arrive within three Earth hours. Then the harvesting will commence." He ordered.

Blackout reacted first, picking Riya up and carrying her to the center of the constuction area.

On the way, however, Riya was occupied with the scenery.

This was certainly the best hospital dream she's ever had.

Everything was so realistic, the construction zone had bare building skeletons, clearly abandoned for one reason or another.  
There was a demolished vehicle or two, a collapsed concrete wall (no doubt caused by the Decepticons) and a very detailed landscape in general.

She never had this much imagination before, certainly not in her conscious state of mind...

'_When I wake up...' _She grinned, being put down out of Blackout's hand on a mound of dirt. '_I am _so _writing a fan fiction.'_

She concluded that the building project that was taking place, or was previously taking place, was an attempt to build a very large, very poorly constructed office complex.

The three unfinished complexes circled her in a triangle.  
One that was separated into three buildings, the one on her left was the largest, the one to her right was the same size as the one behind her.

"Starscream, the land isn't clear enough. You said Soundwave required a fifty feet clearing, this it barely fourty." Barricade evaluated.

"It does not matter." Starscream hissed. "The area will suffice. If we try to move out the Autobot's will catch onto the second you touch human road, or the second I touch human air space."

Blackout huffed. "Not like you to avoid confrontations. Especially when you have a bargaining chip like this human female. Prime would never risk a humans life."

"I'm not avoiding it." Starscream's engines flared, creating a sound similar to a deep, heavy growl. "I just want to see Prime's reaction when we have harvested this fleshling's life from it's very body. Then I'll tell him how much she screamed." He grinned, baring the sharp teeth-like metal beneath.

And yet, Blackout would enjoy that too. He had to agree, to be patient would really pay off.

"So... when's this all goin' down ya'll?" Riya's regular voice came from below the three sets of metal feet.

"In only a few of your Earth hours." Barricade answered first, he might as well, she was being cooperative after all.

"Cool. 'Cause I'm bored now."

_The Autobots..._

"... Optimus?" Ratchet asked, his leader was in a daze.

Had Riya just counted down every last embarrassing moment, mistake, or negative personality trait of his closest friends and the ones that were lost in battle?

He was slightly furious, but remembered quickly that Riya's life was in danger and she _did _come from a realm where he and the Autobot's don't exist but inside a book.

That calmed him a bit.

"They have a weapon, their planning to drain Riya of the power source. We have two hour to make our move." Ratchet informed them all pretty much, and to stress it; "We have to do something _now_."

"I know, we have to catch them off guard. Surprise them somehow, so they don't have to chance to take Riya away again..." Optimus thought aloud. "But they are right next to her... The only chance we have is to drag them away."

"Alarm them?"

"Without them becoming aware of our intention."

"How though?" Ratchet was very interested in his leaders plans.

"Bumblebee. Ironhide" Optimus called over the comm.

"Yes Optimus?"

"_You called?_" Bee was definitely grinning, how he wanted to extract his own little revenge on the Decepticons.

"Listen close."

"We need you to appear as if you were spying on them, alone. The best chance we have is to let them believe they have an upper hand, see if you can't drag one of them away to us here. Weaken them, separate them. We only one need to worry about is Starscream, he'll take off with Riya the second he has the chance." Optimus explained his intention.

"Understood. I'm off then... kick some Decepticon aft." He revved his engine, ready to take off.  
"_Got it_." Bee chimed in.

"Ironhide."

Ironhide calmed down a bit, just to listen to Optimus. "Yes Optimus?"

"Don't give them that chance."

Oh, Ironhide would relish the use of cannon's his leader was now subtlety hinting for him to go, as humans would put it; '_bat shit loco' _with.

* * *


	17. Reality Comes Crashing Down

_AN: Oh noes, space monkeys are attacking!  
Yeah! We get some action!... I know it's kinda confusing what's been going on lately with RWC (Real World Changes) but let me clear anything like that up:_

_1. It's been more then a few days that Riya was kidnapped.  
2. The "_Portals_" are very powerful, it's energy readings are like the Allspark, but is NOT caused by the Allspark.  
3. The "_Portals_" are time plots, so this story involves time travel/dimension travel and is not actually Riya's imagination in the hospital, although it does appear that way and Riya believes it that way, it isn't. She is actually there with the Autobots.  
4. The Decepticons think they can harvest the residual energy of the "_Portal_" Riya rode in on.  
5. The residual energy generates a power field that will be explained later on and why the Autobots couldn't pick it up, please, be patient._

_Well, I think that wraps things up...  
Read the credits for my shout outs to the reviewers_!  
-_This chapter has 4,014 words! New achivement unlocked!-_

* * *

Barricade had gone. Where? Riya was confused, she didn't know that Ironhide had made himself a '_distraction_.'

Blackout knew that the Autobots were near and that they probably already knew they were too.  
Since Blackout and Barricade were not like their temporary leader, Starscream, they did not underestimate the Autobots ability.

After all, they were outnumbered.

The only thing playing on their side was Riya. With her as their prisoner, they may have enough time to harness the energy and take it back to their makeshift base with minimal damage. To themselves that is.

Riya sat on the mound of dirt, making faces and insulting words to Starscream, who she aptly nicknamed _Screamer_. Much to the mech's dismay.

He repeated demanded that she stop making nicknames for the Decepticons, but the more he tried to stop her, the more embarrassing the nicknames became.

He warned her.

Eventually, Starscream found himself with _Pretty-princess-Stardork _and _Starbitch_, Riya's own way of saying how much Starscream whined about Laserbeak's lateness and the fact that he is second in command to Megatron  
This earned many muffled laughs from the other two Decepticons, even though when Starscream glared at them, they acted as if it wasn't funny.

But just as she exclaimed that, Starscream had enough.

"... HA-HA-HA!" Riya was turning red she was laughing so hard.

Starscream roared a mechanical cry and picked Riya up roughly. Not paying attention to how she beat on his fingers.

"Enough of this you disgusting fleshling!" He bellowed, Riya was squeezed so hard she began choking. "I-" She gasped. "-can't-"

"What? You can't breathe? That's the point you worthless sack of meat!" Starscream shook Riya violently, enough to where he caused internal damage and she coughed up blood.  
"Make fun of me? Don't you realize how close to death you are? I could apply minimal pressure and you'd be dead! Dead! Do you understand yet human?!"

"Stascream!" Blackout shouted.

"What?!" He looked to Blackout.

"She has to be alive for the machine to work!"

Starscream grumbled in Cybertronian before throwing Riya into the pile of dirt. It '_poof'd_' around her, covering her in dirt and rocks.

She laid there a moment after she had a sharp intake of air, coughing afterwards.

"You are lucky you must be alive for this to work human." Starscream thundered away, his temper was never controlled.

Riya looked at Barricade, who watched as his newly appointed leader stomped away.  
"... Thank you..." She muttered, getting Blackout's attention.

"What?" He was confused, did she just _thank _him? "Thank... you." She mumbled out again, blood dying her mouth and lips red.

Blackout shifted, unaware of how to react.  
He did just save her, but only because she had to be alive in order to harness the energy radiating from her.

But to Riya, he saved her. He could see that, although they explained earlier that she would have to be alive for the procedure to work, but in the process of harnessing her powers, she would die.

And it would not be fast.

Blackout nodded to her gaze and once he did so she was satisfied and then attempted to stand.

"You should not have teased Starscream like that. You told us you knew much of us individually, our actions in our lives, but not who we are. You seem to miss that." He turned his optics away, continuing his outpost.

Riya stood. "Yeah... So I've heard." She looked down, avoiding his intimidating size and gaze.

Blackout's vents rumbled and made a sound much like a sigh but in a air being forced out of his circuitry, before slowly walking off.

All at once she was having fun, enjoying her pranks and tricks on Starscream and her continued belief of herself in dreamland while she rests in a hosipital.

However when she looked down, around and took in the area. She could not deny it, her mental state had created a barrier between this world and her mind, so as to protect her sanity, but it came crumbling down as she realized the detail, the interactions, the words and body language of all those around her.

Riya could never imagine the Autobots personality, she knew of their war efforts, of their heroism and their mistakes. But she knew nothing of _who _they really were.  
Much like how they would react to her being captured. She didn't know, she was not around them to see their expressions, to hear their words.

The fact that she was in Decepticons hands had made her pleased before, thrilled in fact, but as she realized this was not a dream, not a hallusination.

Reality came crashing down.

She was no longer safe within her imagination or the security of the Autobots walls. She was in a dangerous situation, one that would mean her life if she didn't try to escape.

Riya evaluated the damage Starscream inflicted, it was bad, but not life threatening if she could reach Ratchet and he could get her to stop coughing blood.

Bruises coloured her flesh, stomach, arms and legs, she had almost no real penetration of skin except for the few areas where Starscream's metal hand bended and pinched her frame.

She looked to Blackout, his back to her, she looked for Starscream. He was in the distance, keeping his own optics out for Autobots.

Barricade was out on his patrol of the construction zone.

Riya scanned the area quickly before spotting the office complexes naked skeleton.

Deciding hiding was best since she could never hope to outrun the Decepticons, she waited until she knew Blackout wouldn't turn around, then slowly slid down the dirt pile.

Once touching the ground, she tip toed further and further away from Blackout, who didn't want to listen to a humans plea's had turned almost completely off his audio sensors.

Pleased with this, Riya grudgingly made her way across the dirt field.  
It hurt every muscle she moved, the bruising was becoming more evident and her pained breathing obviously stated her cracked rib.

Right when Blackout turned around.

He growled upon realizing she was no longer where they set her and scanned the area.

"Get back here fleshling." He growled, spotting her energy signature.

Her heart rate was sky rocketing, heat burning, she was scared, afraid of them. Finally it had gotten through to her that she was going to die.

* * *

"I know you're around here you old coward."

Barricade had spotted an Autobots energy signature and instantly recognized it.

Ironhide.

What he couldn't figure out was why the usually so destructive mech was currently hiding away from him.

He scanned sections carefully, not wanting to miss anything. If Barricade knew the Autobots, they were planning something and right now it involved Ironhide and Barricade.

Although, Ironhide was not talented in the stealth operation. The Autobots knew that well and so did the Decepticons and this put Barricade on guard, they all knew Ironhide, so whatever he was doing was on his own account and it would soon involve cannons.

On cue, Ironhide had spotted Barricade scanning the grounds and heard every last taunt and just as he planned he revved his engine, Barricade turned, hearing the roar of the engine.

Ironhide sped out of the scaffolding and rammed straight into Barricade's legs, knocking him over Ironhide and he transformed and faced Barricade.

"Just try me, Decepticon." Ironhide growled, his cannon's rumbling to life as he fired as rapidly as he could at Barricade.

Two shots skimmed on Barricade's armor as others came close.

He turned, his own canon primed, and fired back.  
Ironhide dodged to his right, Barricade was never a good shot like him.

The ground thundered beneath them as Ironhide leaped at Barricade, a shot banged off, shooting Ironhide's side but not doing critical damage.

Barricade was toppled down, Ironhide holding him and smashing the Decepticon into the dirt forcing a could of dirt to obscure them.

"Who's the coward now?" He grinned as Barricade transformed beneath Ironhide and took off.

With a huff, Ironhide took after him, transforming in mid step.

The police car zoomed through the cloud of dirt, jumping with every rock and every falling piping.

Riya was close by, clear to Ironhide as he spotted Blackout chasing her.

"_Optimus._" Ironhide called, though still on the chase.

"_Ironhide, what's your position?_"

"_Blackout's chasing Riya, she's gotten away and I can't see Starscream. I'm on Barricade's aft._"

"_We see her, we're already on our way._"

Ironhide laughed, "Shouldn't have let her out your sights." Pleased by the turn out.

Optimus was true to his word, him, Ratchet and Bumblebee were already racing toward Blackout who was too busy trying to claw Riya out of the building.

She had gotten into the elevator and rode up to the highest floor she could, the tenth floor.

Up there the floor was sturdy, but concrete and Blackout could crumble it easily.

"Get out of there insect!" His voice boomed, vibrating the metal bars Riya held furiously onto.

"No!" She screamed. "Go away."

She held fast on the large red dyed bar, it was just as thick as her and next to the railing that led off the building, thankfully that meant Blackout was on the far side, attempting not to kill her at the same time reaching in.

Optimus' brakes screeched as he slowed, transformed and spotted Blackout.

Ratchet caught up with Bumblebee and they transformed, awaiting their orders.

Without a word though, Optimus charged at Blackout, sword drawn and sliced at the Decepticon who had only just turned around.

A mechanical cry came to Starscream. It was Blackout's cry, meaning the Autobots had located Riya and they were right next to her.

"Slagging son of a glitch can't do anything right!" Starscream transformed, his engines booming, startling Riya who spotted Starscream.

"Optimus!" She cried, although he was too busy to direct himself to her.

Ratchet appeared behind her though, on her side of the building. "There you are." He smiled. "Come now, I have to--"

--The jet rammed into Ratchet, sending him flying away with Starscream.

Bumblebee fought Blackout with Optimus, but quickly spotted Ratchet's disappearance and looked to Riya, who pointed at the sky and shouted, "Starscream!"

Blackout caught Bumblebee heading to Riya, just as Optimus struck his chest, he flew back hitting the unfinished skeleton building Riya hid inside.

The foundation began to crumble and Riya's blood curling scream reached their sensors just as Bumblebee made his way to her.

"If we can't have her, no one can." Blackout fired at Bumblebee then at the building right beneath Riya, falling fast Optimus reacted, tossing Blackout aside and leaping below Riya, carefully catching her in his palm.

She was hyperventalating, knowing she was saved by a friendly hand she looked up as Optimus' optics shone on her like headlights.  
Which was probably what they were on his alt form, although she would know that.

"Thanks." She lazily smiled.

Optimus replied wordlessly with a smile, then turned back to Blackout who was fight back against Bumblebee, he tried his best but was easily thrown off by Blackout's size.

Riya looked to the building's rubble then to Optimus. "Just set me down."

"No. I can't risk that."

Optimus curled his fingers around Riya, holding onto her carefully, instead of a sword he used his canon, so as to not get close enough to Blackout to inflict damage to Riya.

He fired, the shot rang in his metal, even though he wasn't aware of that, Riya very much so was. It forced her cuts to slide against her clothes and his metal.

Blackout couldn't dodge in time, Bumblebee had made well sure of that, and he was blown onto his back, growling in pain as the shot connected to him near his spark casing.

Bumblebee smiled. "Take that Deceptiscrap." He turned to Optimus and saw Riya securely in his grip.

"Riya!" He ran over.

"Optimus, where Ratchet and Ironhide?" He looked around, not seeing either of their friends.

"Starscream got Ratchet." Riya said through gritted teeth. "Took of like wild fire after... went that way." Riya pointed behind Optimus, both faced the direction.

No Ratchet and no Ironhide.

"Where could he have gone?"

* * *

Slammed into the ground, Ratchet tried to pry Starscream's grip off of him.

Though only succeeding in him gripping tighter right above his spark casing.

"I thought you would put up more of a fight old medic." Starscream laughed. "Although I can be wrong at times."

Ratchet's metal dented inward, cracking as Starscream tried to apply further pressure.

"This old medic... still has... a few tricks." Ratchet's saw began sounding off as it came in contact with Starscream's arm.  
He cried out, instantly releasing Ratchet's casing and jumping away.

Ratchet quickly got on his feet, his chest sparking and his saw running full, he knew he would be no match for Starscream alone, he'd have to find the others and fend them off before he could do any real damage.

"Smart." Starscream smirked, charging again to the medic, but Ratchet being smaller had a bit of speed on his side and dodged the reckless charge and caught Starscream's wing with his saw.

Ratchet transformed, racing away from Starscream who did the same and took off after him.

"Run like the coward you are Autobot." Starscream dived above Ratchet and smashed himself into Ratchet, forcing him into the scaffolding which allowed him temporary freedom from Starscream as he flew from the large metal structure only to bang into it causing it too lose it's balance and crumble.

"Ah-ha!" Ratchet jumped out the other end, still as his alt form just as the building collapsed. "Is that all you've got Starscream?" He taunted.

"Not quite." Starscream again flew above Ratchet, transforming in front of the mech forcing him to ram straight into the jet.

Prepared for the collision, Starscream threw Ratchet as he transformed into the dirt mounds.

Groaning, Ratchet stood knocking a few times on his helm.

"Ready for more Autobot?" He laughed as Ratchet tried his saw again only to discover it was out of commission, bent and sliced in multiple places.

Ratchet quickly scanned the area for aid and came across Ironhide who was in heated battle with Barricade.

"_Ironhide, I'm close and I've got Starscream on me, care for a rendezvous?_" Ratchet asked, just in time as Barricade fell under Ironhide's cannons.

"_Right behind you Ratchet._" Ironhide transformed, tracing Ratchet's comm to his location. Not far.

"_Keep him busy._" Ironhide said, ready to pull the same trick on Starscream. "_Oh, you do not have to worry about that._" Ratchet replied.

Ratchet's saw didn't work, but he could still use the few sharp edges it had left as a melee weapon.

Taking a stance as Starscream approached, Ratchet looked over to see Ironhide rolling in with a trail of dirt clouding behind him at Starscream.  
Keep him busy, that's all Ratchet worried about.

Taking a chance leap, Starscream attacked without caution to where Ratchet's optic's laid on.

Catching the medic in a quick arm lock, Starscream pulled until he found a familiar situation.

Starscream lifted Ratchet, holding him fast and drove his hand once more at Ratchet's spark casing. "This time, I won't let go." He growled, sqeezing harder on the already damaged chest plating.

Ironhide transformed at top speed thrusting himself at Starscream who looked at Ironhide in surprise just as he knocked Starscream away from Ratchet.

Ratchet fell to the ground, his circuitry sparking and his internal systems running frantically without rhythm, he rested on the ground a moment before taking up his stance again and aided Ironhide.

Ironhide's cannons lit up, blasting at Starscream as Ratchet approached.

Just as Starscream prepared his own to fire back, him comm came to life.

"_Starscream. Laserbeak has arrived on Earth and is in the vicinity._" Soundwaves familiar monotone voice boomed through his audio receptors.

"_Just in time._" Starscream smiled, which shocked the two Autobots as he raised off his knee and aimed at them.

Ironhide was better with his own cannons and fired first, almost hitting Starscream, but he fired on Ratchet and at first dodged for cover was struck near his already torn spark casing and fell to his knees, cluthing the wound in pain.  
"Ratchet!" Ironhide roared, blasting rapidly at Starscream, only after he transformed and flew toward Laserbeak's beacon.

"_Laserbeak. The Autobots have retreived the human, come and regroup with us._" Starscream ordered as Laserbeak's agreeing _caw _played back in reply.

"_Decepticons, the Autobots have the human. Laserbeak has arrived, we have one more chance to execute the plan. Regroup and on my signal go after Prime._"

* * *

_**Viva9626: **Thanks. I've had an obsession with these kind of ideas since... well, since I first heard of FanFiction and even before then!  
The fact that this has been released was simply inevitable. I couldn't help myself but write this._

_**CTanonymous:** Barricade how could you!? I thought you loves me?... -snifles-  
Anyways, thanks CT, you're always awesome and all those late nights we stayed up chatting about nothing really important besides who would Barricade choose.  
They meant a lot to me, so I thank you oh masterful author._

_**Bumblebeezgirl:** Because you have reviewed it, so shall I do!_

_**kellyhorse:** Hey, IDoNotSpeakSportsCar does one called: "_Trapped." _I like it, maybe you would too!_

_**Player3:** Oh how sweet! This is certainly my favorite review because it was exactly what I was hoping to hear!  
I tried to create a character who was not beautiful, smart, but poor and neglected and had a destiny like no other. That, in my tastes, is a Mary-Sue and I don't dislike it, I have multiple like that on my Alert list and Favorites list, but that's a guilty pleasure and I refused to turn Riya into such.  
That and basically that's all I am, I love bad guys -Megatron included!- and I would simply die if I met any of my dream villains.  
-Player3? Is that like Ctrl+Alt+Del players? One, Two, Three... Just curious!-_

_**Bumblebeezgirl:** I couldn't decide exactly how I wanted it, everytime I wrote their reactions I ended up even further OOC then I would allow and had to rewrite the entire thing. Eventually it became annoying and I couldn't stand it any longer.  
Sorry to disappoint...  
**2.** __Yeah, I should've hit the Decepticon-thing off earlier I know, but I wanted to give them a breather, I mean, poor Autobots, they've been getting their aft's kicked for decades! Hee hee, lucky they won the Mission City battle, but seeing it was a movie I expected that..._

_**shadowxofxdarkness:** I hoped she would be at least a bit funny... Of course, I'll be rewriting the story after it's finished. See if I can't give it more life.  
**2.** They'll be on the walls._

_**scarlette16:** I shall! For ye fair maiden... wait... I'm a maiden!_

_**shadowxofxdarkness:** I don't like Scalpal y'know that? I don't like him, I hated the part in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen when he appeared, Megatron made it all better though when he spoke.  
Just his voice gives me goosebumps!  
**2.** I added that in actually... I stole your idea, yes, but I thought it would be amusing to the readers! And to you!_

**_Melody_** _**Night:** I said I shall to two other folks... so... yeah...  
I will! I guess... I can't abandon this story, I love it too much._

_**D.** **Huynh:** Fourth wall be damned! I'm going to introduce myself in the story! Haha! How's that for breaking the Fourth Wall?!_

_**shadowxofxdarkness:** Wow. You are by far the reader who reviews the most! Thank you so much! I feel kinda' lonely when I don't get any reviews..._

Oh mai Gawd! I'm in a C2! Thank you so much Bumblebeezgirl! Hugs and Teletubbies for you!


	18. The Dreaded Poll of DOOM!

_Hello everybody!_

_I'm Kaimaler, happy to finally present myself properly!  
For a quick correction if any needed.  
Pronounciation:  
Kai-maal-er.  
(Say it like "Kite" without "-te" so it's "Kai." "Maal" like "Mall" a large shopping complex. "Er" the suffix; comparitive.)_

_To make that easier, just call me Kaim._

_Heh, I had to get the past me because I've received various questions from my friends after they pronounce it wrong; "How do you say it?" _

_Anyways, to the point!_

_I have set up a poll on my page.  
I know, I know! I'm sorry! You may not want to do it, but until I have a satisfying amount of votes, I cannot continue "_Real World Changes_."_

_Yes, I know what you're thinking: "_Well, other people will do it, so I'll just wait until then._" But that's not true, NO ONE votes with that kind of thinking because they are either too lazy to do so, or just don't care enough.  
In both cases, I will be severely disappointed. It's wrong to think like that and I would appreciate everyone taking a split second to vote, it's a single option vote, few options in fact!_

_I have another story I'm working on so I can keep myself primed and ready for making the next chapter. Although I know what _I_ want to do, I just want my readers happy so I made the poll._

_Each option is very precise and in all cases I know what I want to do with every option, how and when._

_So until such time as I have reached my goal, which actually isn't that high since I've never posted a poll before, then and only then, will I continue "_Real World Changes_."_

_Now I'm sorry for reqesting this of you, but I just want you readers pleased with the upcoming._

_Thank you for everything! Support and for reading this!_

_Kaim out!_

* * *

Haha, this was fun.


	19. Anger

_AN: I can't _make_ people vote, so I'll just go on what now has the most votes.  
With Four votes, the Poll Winner!:  
No. Riya should live and return with the Autobots, thus prolonging the story further then originally anticipated. (Allowing sequel's)_

_Ah yes, apology time!  
I am terribly sorry for not getting this out earlier, I was busy... Going to work... -.-  
At the same time, that's no excuse, I should have done this sooner... I was burning CD's, there! I said it! I was actually ignoring my mandate and lazing about.  
I apologize for not getting this bloody chapter out sooner, I am also not very talented at fight scenes as you can probably, undoubtedly, already tell..._

_But here it is! The chapter of DOOM! Muahahaha!_

_

* * *

_

The Decepticons regrouped and the Autobots saw them coming. The way they were destroying everything in their paths made it so much easier to follow them.

"Ratchet, can you transform?" Optimus faced his medic friend who was beaten up badly.

"I have the engery Optimus. I can do it, why?" He replied, sparks flying off his metal frame.

"Transform and take Riya to safety, Bumblebee follow him. Ironhide and I will cover you." Optimus ordered and everyone did so.

"Put her in and I'll be off." Ratchet's engines hiccuped and choked every now and then, but the old medic bot knew he could still drive if Riya's life depended on it.

Optimus held his hand out to Ratchet's open doors, where Riya painfully climbed in. "Take care of her."

"You know me better then that Optimus." Ratchet would have smiled if he could in his alt mode, but instead revved his engines alone with Bumblebee and took off.

Inside Ratchet's cab Riya laid across the seats, panting and trembling terribly.

"Aw kid..." Ratchet hummed through the speakers, only now was he able to assess the extent of the damage done to Riya's body. "You just hold on, when we get back I'll fix you up."

"Thanks Ratch... But you outta' fix... yourself up first." Riya weakly laughed, throwing her into a coughing fit.

"Hang on Riya." Ratchet's voice lowered, trying to make the ride go as smoothly as he could.

* * *

Starscream took to his highest speed and threw himself at Optimus, the thundering crash could be felt by all the Autobots.

"_Laserbeak, the Autobot medic has the human, Barricade go with Lasberbeak, get the human._" Starscream's com link ordered as the spoken two took to Ironhide.

"_I've got this old bot. I can hold him off_." Blackout said right before taking a pulsing blow from Ironhide's cannons.

Barricade screeched past Ironhide and Blackout with Laserbeak above and in front, leading the way. Though they were seen by Optimus and Ironhide.

"_Ironhide, go after them_." Optimus ordered through their private com.

"_On it._" Ironhide replied quickly, but before he could move- "_We can take care of them Optimus, it's only a few dents, Bumblebee and I can take them._" Ratchet's already glitched voice rung into the order.

"_I can't risk that. Ironhide, go._" Optimus insisted and before Ratchet could argue, he cut off connection and focused completely on the bot ahead of him.

Starscream had transformed, taking his time to dodge Optimus and strike him when he could, but there was no major damage so far. Starscream was simply distracting him while Laserbeak and Barricade went after Ratchet, Riya and Bumblebee.  
The battle was becoming complicated fast and for Optimus; very hard to control.

Ironhide had left Optimus with Blackout and Starscream, although reluctantly, he made his way as fast as his alt form could go. Which as a Topkick and as an Autobot Weapon's Specialist with the heaviest of armour and weaponry on and not a scout like Bumblebee, wasn't all too fast, not fast enough for the speed Barricade could race at being himself a Decepticon scout, or as Laserbeak who could soar through the sky without obstacles like buildings and mounds of dirt.

In the battle behind, Optimus was attempting to fire heavy blasts onto the two Decepticons, but nothing hit and neither did they.

They were stalling him, keeping him away from Ratchet, away from Riya as long as they possibly could so they would execute their master plan with the least amount of damage. Even though they were dented and torn harshly in multiple places.

Though Optimus beat both bots by size and wit, numbers came in handy... and cheap shots.

* * *

Ironhide's slow but _very_ active engine roared so loudly and so strongly as he raced through the construction site that mounds of dirt and supplies held up by vastly outdated and rusted away restraints began to crack, crumble and fall.

All to his use if he could get Barricade back into the zone.

Ahead of him, still a distance, was Bumblebee racing neck and neck with Barricade.

Both the scouts often compared each other in races, battles and in cunning whenever they came across one another, at times Bumblebee would win, at times Barricade would.

Yet there was one that Barricade couldn't win at no matter how far he pushed himself.

Racing.

With Bumblebee's support back at base, both human and Cybertronian alike, he could be repaired and upgraded as much as possible without ruining his already, as he states, perfect frame.

Barricade did have a tendancy to cheat even through these disguised competitions.

He'd often find Barricade ramming into him, throwing things in his path, firing at him, transforming and running past buildings and whatever may be the obstacles in the race.  
Barricade would cheat and lie through all the other forms of competitions. Every time he tried though he'd fall behind and that's without Bumblebee calling _'foul._'

"Give it up runt, just give me the fleshling and I'll leave." Barricade laughed, tipping over yet another large, previously tied up, gathering of pipes.

"Primus! Why'd humans put all these things out here if they don't use them!" Bumblebee huffed to himself after dodging the obstruction.

"Fleshling humans are nothing but insects that claw and carve after our advances. Their weal, pathetic, easily squashed things. Like Riya, she'll come to good use, at least, her energy will." Barricade growled, a wicked grin on him face right before he transformed into his police alt mode and rolled next to Bumblebee.

"You won't get her." Rarely Bumblebee actually gets angry and expresses such like his allies or even his enemies. He's been repeatedly told by Optimus this can be a good thing if you use it too your advantage properly. His eagerness though would often overlap his lack of outrage in battle.  
_'Slag it._' He thought, _'I'm already mad.'  
_At the same time, Optimus instructed that if he feels such a burst of rage, which he undoubtedly would as Optimus put it, then it can also be benefitted through surprise. He intended for Bumblebee to not understand at that specific moment, to not be outraged on the battlefield but at the same time to be such.  
To Bumblebee it was Optimus' irony... Either that or avoidance, that had him not choose between a simple _yes _or _no_ answer.

Optimus was right. Bumblebee didn't get it at that second, or even that month, but he understood now.

Barricade knew Bumblebee as an eager, feisty, prank bot, but not as an anger-driven warrior... Who is acting as if Barricade had just insulted his mother.

Quickly, Bumblebee examined the site, a building about to collapse due to the damage one of the other Autobots or Decepticons must've done since it was leaning so.

He smirked to himself, then sped up leaving Barricade in the dust.

There was a large dirt circle on the other side of the building that was cut off by piles of dirt taller then Ironhide including a few smaller, insignificant other structures. Completely unfinished.

Bumblebee raced into this large circle until Barricade caught up and just as Bumblebee did, he studied his surroundings.

"Feel like taking me on alone runt?" Barricade had stopped at the entrance to the circle, still as his alt mode.

"No." Bumblebee laughed. "I've got a better idea." Bumblebee revved his engine, doing repeated doughnuts in the circle just as Barricade had enclosed in on the yellow scout.

Soon enough, Bumblebee's idea worked, Barricade was lost in the giant cloud of dirt, but would soon reappear if he didn't act quickly.

He stopped, using his x-ray vision, revved his engine and shot out of the cloud of dirt, right clean into the last remaining support beam of the large building that Bumblebee had spotted tipping over.

It took all but a second for the building to scream out it's falling presence to Barricade, who had just activated his own x-ray vision to find out where Bumblebee went.  
Once Barricade saw that Bumblebee had transformed and was now outside the cloud of dirt, he began to transform and now in his bipedal mode he was too late to actually notice the building that crashed down, crumbling with Barricade underneath the heavy rubble.

"Never insult my friends again Deceptipunk." Bumblebee smiled triumphantly as he transformed back into his alt mode and took off after Ratchet.

* * *

Ratchet was left alone dodging blasts from Laserbeak, with Riya in his cab falling in and out of consciousness, he couldn't transform and with the damage Starscream did, he wasn't sure he could take on Laserbeak even.

The damage done was far worse then he _allowed _the other Autobots to know. His Spark Casing was almost completely damaged, had Starscream been given a second more to crush him, he undeniably knew that he would have been killed.

Right now though, he had to deal with his already surging with pain and exhaustion tires, not to mention the rest of his metal frame.

He drove through the closing pain in his Spark, which obviously felt like his chest was still being crushing in by Starscream. He made a mental note to thank Ironhide personally after he returned... and _Primus_.

Laserbeak's shots were certainly not the most powerful out of all the Decepticons, but he was fast and at this moment that was exactly what wasn't on Ratchet's side nor his strong suit for dodging.  
In fact, nothing was on Ratchet's side right now, he was in fact alone since Bumblebee had told him that Barricade was coming in fast and he needed to swerve Barricade away from Ratchet's path the best he could... For Riya's sake.

But right now, that didn't seem to matter.

Laserbeak's relentless firing was bad and good.  
Ratchet didn't want to be shot, he knew Riya would be killed if he even slowed down right now and his entire body ached in a pounding electric pain.  
Yet it was good that because Ratchet had to continuously swerve to dodge the shots, it kept Riya awake, which he was sure if she fell asleep she'd most likely fall into some form, either light or heavy, of shock, her body would react terribly and probably just cause more pain for her... Not to mention if she went into shock or a form of panic attack that it would also force Ratchet to treat her that second which was clearly becoming less likely to do every second.

Riya was mercilessly tossed and jerked back and forth through his cab, although her cries of pain only inflicted worse pain into his Spark, making it ache both inside and out, he knew it was better if she suffered through this kind of pain, rather then what could happen both ways if she either fell asleep or the Decepticons got her.

"Ratchet... Stop." She groaned, a jerk came and she gasped, holding as tightly as her injured hands could, even if she was healthy though it wouldn't ever be that tight to Ratchet or any of the Autobots for that matter.

Ratchet's spent voice, damaged like Bumblebee's had been, but not as bad. "I-I can't... You k-know I can't." He wasn't gasping for air, he couldn't breathe, none of the Cybertronians could. They just didn't require it therefore never did it. Yet it was Ratchet's agonizing pain on his Spark that caused him to stop on words, a glitch in his system caused by almost having his Spark ripped out of his body.

"Please... It hurts." Riya cried again from the yanking as Ratchet did his best to dodge, but he couldn't focus on two things at once and even though Ratchet wanted nothing more then to stop Riya's begging and treat her like he should be doing right now, he also didn't want her to be lost to the Decepticons. This time for good if they captured her again.

Riya's own tired yet somehow silent cries was sticking a wrench in his Spark and tearing it out as it is.

What Laserbeak did wasn't any help either.

Using a loud _caw_Laserbeak dove and landed his pointed metal talons into Ratchet's roof, causing him to sway, screeching his tires and shout. "Hold o-on Riya!" His voice glitching and jumping through the zapping internal malfunctions.

He tipped over.

Laserbeak had pushed his weakened alt mode onto it's side, thankfully Riya was buckled in and was only harshly jerked again.

Ratchet was out. Blackness engulfed him, he could not stay active anymore no matter how he tried to fight it and he fought it like Optimus fought Megatron in Mission City, but this time he lost.

Riya was again slipping into unconsciousness by the lack of movement until Laserbeak gripped Ratchet's door, ripped it off and snapped Riya's seat belt. He stole her from his fallen enemy and took to the skies.

Ironhide was only seconds behind, but he couldn't locate his friend with his scanner even through he knew Ratchet had taken this turn into another area which consisted only of an abandoned road. It was faster to go through this road to get to the safe base.

"Ratchet?" Ironhide turned a corner, all sides of the rocky road were blocked off with trees, but now he could tell that one of the two Decepticons had caught up with Ratchet and that made him drive a bit faster.

Trees were knocked down, practically trampled, the rocky road was abused, the stones that made the path were everywhere and no longer kept their pathway shape.

Then he saw it, Laserbeak looming over Ratchet's alt mode, Riya is his claws.

"Riya!" Ironhide transformed just as Laserbeak spotted him then with a roaring _caw_ turned upward and flew away.

Ironhide aimed his cannons, which hummed to life with a protective rage but before firing, he knew he couldn't risk shooting Riya.  
So painfully reluctantly, Ironhide lowered his cannons.

Not to say he didn't want to save Riya, but he was caught conflicting interests.

Check on his old friend or chase after Riya?

_'Both._ He ran to his friend. _'I can do both._'

He carefully turned Ratchet onto his wheels which were shot out. Flat tires, shredded frame, unresponsive friend.

Jumping to conclusions, Ironhide feared the worst for Ratchet, he couldn't find his Spark signature that came with every bot... except one that is dead.

Ironhide's bright blue optics dimmed sadly, but were soon replaced with a monster-like rage and Ironhide transformed and tore off after Riya, his wheel almost shredding on instant take off.

* * *

A metallic screech rang Optimus' audio receptors quite painfully.

Starscream was down, Blackout knew how to control his anger better then Starscream so he suffered less, but still suffered.

Optimus was winning though surprisingly to him. Optimus known for his optimism and constantly joked about between his human allies (dare he say friends?) that his name was so close to a word meaning to be full of good thoughts and thinking nothing but good outcome. Not even he could remain internally optimistic when it came to facing both Starscream and Blackout.

Yet he was winning. In fact, from an outsiders view, he had already won.

For a split second Optimus felt rather proud of himself, he smiled quite smugly. It was very uncharacteristic of him, but at that moment, with no one around to judge him for it other then the one defeated Decepticon and the other backing away, he felt it didn't really matter. Although he knew, being trusted for his calm and selflessness, not to get ahead of himself.

Just as Blackout was ready to flee the scene, both their com links came alive.

"_Optimus, Ratchet's down. Laserbeak's got Riya._" The dreaded, terrifying news came like a stab through the Spark for Optimus as he scanned his area for Laserbeak.

On the Decepticon side, both Starscream and Blackout grinned, well, Starscream did his infamous smirk.

"_Blackout, since you are in such better shape, hold Optimus. I'm going after Laserbeak, see if we can't finish this._" Starscream ordered, transforming before Optimus knew what hit him.

'_Follow Starscream. He must be going to Riya._' Optimus thought, just about to transform when Blackout fired at him.

Optimus had forgotten about him, he didn't know how, he just did and just like that! All Optimus' pride was stricken away. No more proud of himself, no more smiling smugly upon the loosing Decepticons.

They had been winning all along and for the first time ever, Optimus felt cold, frightened, fearful of what was to come next.

Remembering Mission City, how many humans died as they battled. Though it could not be helped, it certainly didn't help the sorrow of lives lost. Both military and civilian.

Then his friends sacrifice. Jazz died in the hands of Megatron, the very monstrous Decepticon they intended to revive with the power drained from Riya's frail, young body.  
And somehow, thinking of a frail, young body; Sam came to mind. The human male, nay, not _just _male, a human child, not even out of his adolesense when he took hold of their races final hope, no different when he took the Allspark to that rooftop and signaled help and certainly no more wiser then any existing Cybertronian or human in the galaxy, he was a child, he was young, naive, foolish, hormonal, brave, strong, resistant, courageous, caring.  
He took the Allspark, not knowing of what to happen when he did and put it to his brother born in battle and proceeded to kill the very enemy they have been attempting to kill for over ten thousand years with every last resource and power they had, yet this child was braver then them all, by no means wiser, but certainly braver.

He had the strength all the way through his life and yet he was humble and cared not that he was now deemed savior of their race, but merely wanted a friend, his guardian Bumblebee and that of the scouts allies, the Autobots.

Although it sounded strange to admit to himself, Optimus thought of Sam as quite the shining example. He remained humble, he accepted fate more times then once when it came it him, and even wanted no thanks but he wanted friends.

Sam could say he literally looked death in the optics, the bright red optics that threatened to rip him limb from limb, enslave his race, commit mass genocide (although he had already done that) and finally he accepted his fears and won over them.

He killed Megatron.

Riya had done no such feat, but she had won over his Spark, not in a bonding way, he did not _love _Riya as he would a femme of his race if they were mates. But he did love Riya as a friend, he had not known her for long, in fact he didn't know her at all compared to what she knew.  
Yet he felt nothing less then the need to rescue someone he cared about, even though he had no relation to this girl but through a comic book she picked up on the issued dates of the writer and artist, but maybe that was enough.

And finally, after a quick memory, a very deep growl emitted from Optimus.

Blackout's optics grew wide as it seemed even through Optimus' face mask, that he was enraged, driven by fear.

It became clear to Blackout that whatever had flashed through his processor within the split second Starscream took off, had royally pissed this bot off.

Optimus turned to Blackout, cannon's drawn.

"_Run_." He bellowed, though not actually saying it loud but in such a deep octave with a sound that could kill, Blackout transformed and flew off as well, but heading the opposite direction.

Optimus transformed, his engine roaring with such capacity that had just sent a grown and quite powerful enemy running at the mere sound.

_

* * *

_

Reviews Section:

_**Shibo26:**Thanks! And damn! Reality is a bitch, makes me wanna' slap yo momma! Hmm...I wish I could fall into an alternate universe... D:  
And to answer:  
Riya's mother can still call her because the "_Portal_" is always open, although that is not explained yet as to how it will in the near future. But for now, here's what I can give you without giving everything away.  
It's been previously shown that both Cybertronians and Humans knew of the _"Portal"_before Riya and our current Autobot friends and it has also been shown that the _"Portal"_ is always open on one side.  
The Transformers side, it never closes and therefore is fed into the real world, on Riya's side the _"Portal" _disappears and reappears, unfortunately Lola didn't know that...  
Riya has fallen into a universe that still exists in her own, why couldn't her mother reach her if both dimensions co-exist?  
Oh yes, and I _love _the fact that you are actually following the story so much to ask quite the intricate detail! Thank you! I lurv u._

_**District X: **Ah ha ha ha! It was three way, now as you can see by the 'Poll winner' which won. It had 4 votes, over two others that had 1 for each.  
Thanks so much for telling me you voted, now I can personally give you brownie points!  
-Brownie points given: 10-_

Thanks for voting!


	20. The Blast

_AN: Does anyone read these o.o?  
If so, good news! I'm planning... three sequels. They have been carefully planned out, some short, some long. Each one a different plot located in different areas of the worlds/dimensions. They will be writing following this story, updates will remain the same, two (if possible) three times a week.  
These three stories need titles so that's my only dilemma, if you guys have titles floating around, pass them here. I suck at titles... v.v;;  
Also, if you want, I can put one of your characters into "_Real World Changes"_sequels... Whether they be Cybertronian or human, pass the character idea to me and I'll put it in the story, credit for character creation will go to the rightful owner, whoever that may be, of course._

_... Oh noes twist!  
The poll has changed! Thus shall the story..._

_Poll winner will be announced at the end of the _next_ chapter_ _so as to not give it away, before the review replies._

* * *

Bumblebee's tires threw dirt into the air as he tore through the loose dirt and sand paths in the construction zone.

He was attempting to regroup with Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet, however their distance was great, beyond a simple ten minute catch up game.  
They were well over an hour away.

All the Autobots out of group, only two remained in order, one more back up avalible.

"_Optemus Prime. Dis is Lieutenant Fredrika McCoy. Ve have spotted Dezepticon activity near our position. Should ve engage?_" The clearly Swedish accent of the woman's voice rang over Optimus' open com link, even mispronouncing his name.

"_Negative, but keep them in your sights. We will be there in thirty minutes._" Optimus quickly ordered.

"_Ves sir._" The Lieutenant cut off her communications.

"Alvight ladies an' gentlemen, chase 'im. Keep 'im in our sights, don' let 'im go!" She ordered, immediately she received a reaction. Military standard jeeps and hummers began racing off with her in one.

Starscream was ahead of Laserbeak by far, though Laserbeak was not known nor seen by the human military so they followed, to the best of their ability, Starscream.

Fredrika's hummer led the other two vehicles as they pursued the Decepticon.

"_Optemus Prime. It is only Starscream, he also appears damaged. His flight is valtering, he may crash soon._" She informed Optimus.

"_Only Starscream?_"

"_Ves sir._"

"_Ironhide, Starscream and Laserbeak are separated, this may be our only chance. Find Laserbeak, I will hold off Starscream."_Optimus opened channel to Ironhide, who obeyed and took a different path.

"_Lieutenant, follow Ironhide to find the other Decepticon._" The orders were sound and Fredrika drove the three military vehicles away from Optimus' path and joined Ironhide.

"_Ironhide, do ve know vhere to vind dis other Dezeption?_" She asked, taking place directly behind the bot.

"_No... We need to split up, cover more ground. Go South, spread your team out. I'm going West._"

* * *

Bumblebee's insistent tries to contact Optimus, Ironhide or Ratchet kept failing.

"Slagging Decepticon... Scrambled my circuits..." He zoomed out from underneath the same skeleton complex he and Ratchet passed earlier. He was heading to find where Ratchet had went and Ironhide for that matter, Bumblebee did vaguely remember spotting Ironhide going in the same direction as Ratchet. Probably for support.

He knew where they were, just not why they were separated like so.

Ironhide was apparently heading Northwest, while Optimus was following Starscream obvious by the F-22 in the skies and Optimus in the distance... Coming towards him.

Bumblebee revved his engines, pointed the same direction Optimus was and awaiting until Starscream and Optimus reached him.

Soon Starscream's alt mode roared past him and he shot off, Optimus taking place aside him.

"Optimus! I have been trying to contact you, but it seems as though one of the Decepticons has done damage to my communicator. What is going on?" Bumblebee asked, taking note on Optimus' damaged frame.

"Laserbeak has recaptured Riya. Ironhide and the humans have gone in search after Laserbeak and I am holding off Starscream." He explained.

"How did Laserbeak capture Riya from Ratchet?"

He received silence, the Autobot leader was certainly thinking hard on the matter. How to tell Bumblebee.

"Ratchet was heavily injured from his confrontation with Starscream. Ironhide could not reach them fast enough after you distracted Barricade. Laserbeak shot down Ratchet, Ironhide said he had no energy signature."

Bumblebee's driving faltered once Optimus finish, he quickly regained himself and his speed.

"Primus. Optimus... What are we going to do?" Bumblebee's concern shot up instantly. Their only medic, gone.

"We save Riya." He stated matter-of-factly.

Bumblebee's engine roared, even at near top speed, it was louder then Optimus had ever heard it to be since they were on Cybertron.

"Go aid Ironhide and the humans, search for Riya, when you find her tell us."

Bumblebee immediately turned, sharp and hard Bumblebee raced off, scanning the best he could for Riya and the Decepticons since he's navigational systems were fouled.

"Oh slag! I need to find a human to come with me..." He concluded.

A hummer was not to far away, in fact, not even a mile.  
Bumblebee drove in the direction, slowed and stopped next to the hummer.

"Why are you stopped?" Bumblebee knew they were supposed to be searching for Riya.

"Ve found a track. Zee." The woman pointed to the enlarged foot prints.

"Those are Laserbeaks!" He exclaimed, transforming on the spot. "Have you reported this to the others?"

The woman shook her head. "Ve jus' dis second found Zem." Bumblebee nodded. "Tell Optimus first."

The red headed woman, still looking at Bumblebee, pulled out her radio, tuned the frequency and called. "Optemus Prime."

"_Lieutenant. Have you discovered something?_"

"As a matter o' vact, ve have." She smiled. "Ve have discovered tracks, Bumvlebee has identified zem as Dezepticon Lazerbeaks."

"_Good work. Where do they lead?_" Optimus sounded remarkably out of breath for a person who doesn't have lungs.

The Lieutenant looked down the tracks. "Into a clearing jus' past vew buildings." She said before Bumblebee began approaching the broken and almost completely destroyed building.

"Bumvlebee is investigating now." Fredrika stated, waiting for Bumblebee to speak up.

Just as Bumblebee looked over the building a light erupted in the area causing both human and Cybertronian blocked their optics and eyes.  
The light shone on, blinding anyone who dare face it. It made no noise, but it defend every other sounds.

Ironhide was stopped dead in his tracks, in his bipedal mode, he turned away from the light.

As the same with Optimus and Starscream, a moment where both stopped running and chasing to turn to a sharp halt. Optimus being on wheels stopped almost fifty feet from where he intended to stop.

Starscream had ducked down to the Earth, crashing into it causing a small crater with his defencive position hiding his optics from the glare.

Then it blackened. Turning to a black as dark as space.

Once Bumblebee thought it safe, he raised his head and face mask that he had thrown on once the light erupted.

His suspicions confirmed. That wasn't all.

Optimus felt the fear again, that which drove a well known ruthless Decepticon running, he knew this was what the Decepticons had been planning. Riya was being _harvested._

With thoughts alike and fear raging upon him, Ironhide turned back to face the blackness.  
"It couldn't be... She can't be..." He sighed watching as the pitch black half circle engulfed the buildings, gradually becoming wider and wider.

Then it stopped, light cracking through it, the same blinding light that they had all shielded their optics and eyes from only moments ago.

The blackness proceeded to shrink fast, turning into a small black circle then exploding again, an equally bright disc shaped explosion sliced through the sky, promptly followed by a blue and white orb over the clearing Bumblebee had just attempted to explore.

Directly after the humans looked up, it took a period of time for the Autobots to do so.

"_Lieutenant, what does Bumblebee see?_" Optimus' urgent voice rang over the radio, it was damaged by the static and in turn disguised Optimus' tone of voice.

"Hold on..." Fredrika walked forward to Bumblebee who stepped past the building and was in shock of the clearing before him.

"Is the radio on speaker?" Bumblebee asked, daring not to turn his optics from the area.

Fredrika was parallel to Bumblebee in shock. She was barely able to turn the speaker on before Bumblebee spoke up.

"Optimus... The blast disintegrated everything within it..."

Ironhide had come into ear shot, he transformed as fast as he could, practically running to Bumbelbee.

"_Do you see Riya? Any trace at all?_" Optimus' worried voice asked, almost begging.

Bumblebee's optics dimmed as did Ironhides. "Not in sight... I'll scan the area just in case." Ironhide walked off, scanning every inch of the now steaming circle.

Starscream stood up, growling.

Optimus was driving to the scene when Starscream appeared near him, both in bipedal mode. He prepared himself for a fight.

He noticed something on Starscreams face plates...

* * *

_**shadowxofxdarkness:** Oh ho ho! You know my reply to this, I sent it through PM... But here's what else I've got to say:  
Don't eat the pickle if it touched the flying pan, remember, someone has used that pan against the zombies.  
Wait... Oh right! Review reply... uh...  
I thought it was a good idea to get Optimus _pissed_. And I'm not talking about, "_Oh I'm _so_ mad!" _I mean; _"I swear to _Primus_that I will tare you to pieces and then feed them to my rabid Cybertronian dogs whilest I devour your Spark."

_**GrimlockX4: **Woot, point one for Riya! I thought her personality was better off as a bad girl then a good girl, like so many OC's are today._

_**WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer:** Haha! Hi there, I'm Kaimaler, I read your story: _"Cars and Girls."_It's a riot! Both Amy and Jay serve as inspirational characters for Riya's personality._

_**GrimlockX4: **Reading through I see. Reviewing different chapters, interspacing it, eh? Well, I appreciate your thoughts! I hope you've enjoyed it so far...  
**2:** Back for more! I'm thrilled you love it so and thank you! I hope I did well._

**Shibo26_: _**_Oh mai GAWD! Shibo! -hugs- Good to see you again!  
I'm glad I cleared things up a bit, if you have _**any**_ other questions, please ask. I don't want my readers confused! ;)_

_**foreverdeadwolfangel:** I hope this newest chapter is to your liking even though the Poll Winner has changed!_

_**D. Huynh:** Oh noes! I missed replying to this! I'm so sorry! Here; whack me one good time, you need retribution I realize...  
To the reply...  
I would like to know your personal thoughts on Riya, how you see Riya could have become a Mary-Sue. So I can avoid her becoming such.  
What now? _What now?!_BRING IT HUYNH!  
-sets shattered fourth wall on fire-_


	21. Bending Reality

_AN: I'm getting fame from this story and so I am pleased... that means, a treat!  
Yeah, you're all asking; "_Ratchet? Ratchet?! Ratchet's dead?!"_ Well. If you think like that, then here's a hint:  
What did Riya dislike about Heroes besides their "_never giving up"_ personality?_ _What can Heroes never do?_

_Guess, I'll tell you if you're right. It may take you going back to chapter 1 to find it out, or take a trip down memory lane... or experience if you're a _MARVEL_ or _DC_ comic book reader like me.  
If no one can guess I'll give a different hint later._

_Oh yeah and meet our newest addition Fredrika_...

_Ah yes, and if you are confused about Lennox and Epps being here, it's because it's their team that knows and is allowed to be with the Autobots therefore it is only natural they were picked to carry out the mission._

_

* * *

_

Riya's eyes flew open and she began gasping and coughing for air.

It took a few minutes before Riya realized where she was and what was happening to her.  
A bright burning pain rigged across her entire body. All her attempts to move were in vain when she discovered moving only hurt more.

Riya wanted to pass out, to die unconscious would be less painful, however, it seemed that the pain that was threatening to push her back unconscious was also keeping her awake. Though it threatened to put her to death it also seemed to be threatening something _else._ She wasn't sure what yet.

Riya soon noticed her lack her bodily functions, she couldn't find her voice and cry for help or even move her body anymore. She had felt before that moving hurt worse, but now she could not, like something was restricting her. She knew what was happening, but it was different then what she expected... Something was off.

She felt fearful, which was to be expected, and at the same time she felt as if a great relief was to overcome her as swiftly as Laserbeak had activated the large canon-like device that made Riya feel like she was melting. Her agonizing pain did not go unnoticed by the 'Con, however, being one of an evil faction, he could not care less.

He, Laserbeak, was in sight but slowly began to fade away as another, brighter and colder light engulfed him and her sight once again forcing her to screw her eyes shut.

Riya felt somehow that the burning pain threw her into unconsciousness again.

* * *

Optimus' aggressive stance loosened and finally understood what Starscream had just discovered.

"You had something to do with this Autoscum!" He screeched, turning to face Optimus. "You knew this was going to happen!"

Starscream threw an unexpected punch and Optimus instantly regretted letting go of his alerted stance and now defended himself, earning a good dent on his chest as he attempted to dodge the rather weak punch.

Optimus took to the defencive as Starscream bellowed his frustration out on him. Starscream was practically explaining the situation.

"You knew she would do _that_!" Starscream threw another punch, furiously venting his anger on the newly awakened Autobot. "You knew she would disappear like that!" He again attacked, but Optimus countered him. Taking Starscream's sloppy punch and lifting him above himself, slamming Starscream back down to the Earth.

"She _disappeared_?" Optimus questioned, confused, holding the injured Decepticon down. "How?"

"How would I know Autobot?!" He growled, "Do you not know?" He came to realized Optimus' confusion.

"No..." Optimus trailed and only after denying Starscream, he remembered the recording of the Cybertronian's and the human scientist indentified only as _Lola_. "... Yes." He realized. He relaxed his grip on Starscream and quickly transformed, rushing to Bumblebee and Ironhide.

He felt he knew anyways. Even though truthfully, without Ratchet's complete explanation which was impossible to acquire at the time upon discovering the recording and documents, he did not know for sure and was currently running a calculation program in his processor.

Optimus left Starscream quite confused, but instead of following Optimus as he would have done in any other situation, his injuries and embarrassment led him to flee the instant he was sure Optimus was gone.

Meanwhile, Optimus tore back into the construction zone, zooming down the dirt roads to meet with his allies.

"_Optimus... Laserbeak is gone... I cannot find Riya anywhere._" Ironhide spoke sadly over the comm.

"_I am on my way Ironhide. Starscream received contact from Laserbeak. He said Riya had _disappeared." Optimus replied, his Weapon Specialist remained quiet afterwards.

"_Contact? How do you know that?_" Ironhide asked, Optimus did not have the Decepticon's frequency.

"_He engaged me, believing I had something to do with Riya's sudden disappearance. He began shouting at me while he attempted to receive information out of me._"

"_Fraggin' slagger._" Was the gruff mech's reply, a slight humorous tone.

At the spot Riya disappeared, Bumblebee was comforted by the Lieutenant, Fredrika McCoy. The fiery red head sat by the considerably larger yellow scout who also took a seat on the dirt.

The silence was sharply interrupted by Optimus' alt mode racing up and transforming once arriving at the clearing.

The ground as well as the surrounding objects, building skeletons included, were all blown outward then dragged back inward by another force, clearly by another force as the drag lines were almost opposite to the explosion radius.

Something had reacted to the explosion and created the opposite, an implosion.

"Optimus, looks to me like Starscream has fried your circuits." Ironhide asked upon seeing Optimus almost completely ripped to shreds frame.

"Starscream could never do that much damage to my circuits, thank you for your concern." Optimus faced his friends, he knew his appearence was quite beaten and dented. If fact, a few burned parts of his armour were caused by Starscream, but Starscream never landed that perfect hit in his fit of rage.

Again Optimus portrayed the same damaged, ruined appearence. He could not regain himself, he was to worn out, to damaged, he felt ready to just shut down for a while. He needed it. _Bad_.

Ironhide was near Optimus' damage, but not near enough to stop moving, which Optimus had done, and continued trying to search for some forms of life. Anywhere and anyone for now.

Fredrika was doing her best as a single mother of two to comfort the yellow bot, who chirped sadly at the thought of loosing Riya. More precisely the experience of loosing Ratchet and Riya, both in the same night.

No one dared speak. It felt wrong at the moment to speak at the same time no one could think of anything to say that did not seem inappropriate at the time, or down right rude.

It became more and more pressing to Fredrika that they needed to call it in, the entire debrief would be hell for the Autobots and miserable for the men and women who stood silently at the hummer.

"I dink... Ve need to go to Ratchet. Dat vay ve can keep onlookers avay, hopefully." Fredrika concluded, the Autobots did not even flinch.

"Ve muzt move out. Ev'ryone hop in, ve go to Ratchet now." She stood, brushing her uniform off, slipping her hat back on her head and jumped in the drivers side of the hummer.

Fredrika sighed, turning on the radio. "Objective complete. Ev'ryone meet on Ratchet's point. Lieutenant McCoy out." She set the radio back down, refusing the other questions.

"Anyone care to lead da vay?" She asked quietly.

She received a reaction from the three Autobots, who already felt weakened by the battle and by the loss. They transformed and quite tiredly drove to Ratchet's position.

* * *

Her burning hot pain was countered by a cold wet rush over her.

Slowly opening her eyes, which felt like trying to lift a car, she took in her surroundings.

Riya saw she was no longer in the large area Laserbeak had flew her to in the construction zone, but instead, was now laying on her back, limbs slightly spread out, on a road.

A completely unharmed road.

Thunder and lightning struck, shocking Riya into full alert. Her heart was pounding, her body was aching less thanks to the cold rain, and she slowly became more and more scared of what she dared not turn her head to see.

Riya had not realized exactly what happened yet.

She was staring straight up into the sky, rain stinging her eyes, and tears lost in the rain water. Riya gave no attention to the power lines around the corners of her vision or the quiet, growing louder, sounds of cars.

Tires screeched on the wet asphalt until they stopped and the car hummed silently, until horns honked repeatedly from two sides.

She was smack dab in the center of a busy road.

Quickly, Riya looked around, slowly turning her head to see the cars that were stopped and their drivers and passengers rushing out of them.

The first one to reach her was a man, she could barely make out his features. That was 'til he was leaning over her, asking her to stay awake and throwing questions at her to attract her attention.

She could not muster the thought pattern required to assess the situation at hand. The fact she was no longer in Nevada, or anywhere near Nevada proved difficult to consider seeing as how she was just being tortured to death by a blinding white light that emitted from the _harvesting_weapon Laserbeak carried.

"_Optimus_?" She whispered, he voice so cracked the man who was trying to get her attention could not understand the simple word.

"_W~~t's yo~r na~~?_" He tried to asked, Riya's head was so dizzy it became a chore to even listen to the simple question. "_Wha~~'s y~ur nam~_?" He repeated, earning a groan from Riya.

"Riya..." She mumbled. The man nodded, "_Riy~ wha~_?" He had pulled out his phone already and was dialing a number. "Riya... Takagami." She answered, barely audible.

"_Hi, I'm Byron Ray~e. I'm betw~en 6th stre~t and Loch~art co~rt. The~e's a g~~l on t~e r~ad an~ sh~'s h~rt._"

The man's sentence was slowly becoming harder and harder for Riya to understand even though she focused with all her ability on the man's sentence knowing she did not know the man.

Riya quickly found her focusing attempts futile and exhausting until finally the man's words, along with all her natural five senses including her consciousness, was gone.

* * *

The Autobots drove straight and undisturbed. Lost in their thoughts on the day's events.

Fredrika drove her hummer and was now calling in the actions, the losses.

"Lieutenant Fredrika McCoy, come in." She called out over the radio, all the Autobots already knew she was calling in the other human groups but as it was required, they kept tuned in.

"_Lieutenant. Do the Autobots know what that flash was?_" Epps replied first, "_I'm still seeing lights..._" Lennox joined in.

"Reporting the events of today... Vrom Ironhide's reports, ve have lost Ratchet... and Viya." She admitted slowly, the Autobots clearly not wanting to hear the rest.

"_Wha-... I'm sorry guys._" Lennox sighed, he was about to ask what happened, but knew that the Autobots and the humans probably would prefer to keep a moment of silence for their lost comrade.

"_Oh man. We need to meet up._" Epps chimed in, "_Where to?_"

"Ve are meeting upon Ratchet's position. Can you lock onto our signal?" Fredrika asked.

"_Yeah, we got'cha. On our way._" Lennox ended the conversation, just for the sake of the Autobots.

The drive was silent, all except for the engines.  
Neither human nor Cybertronian wanted to speak, it felt wrong in such a distressed time. They, in all respects, needed their medic to survive any onslaughts the Decepticons had planned and without Ratchet, they would not be repaired anytime soon.

Although, Ratchet claimed more then position of medic to the Autobots and some humans like William Lennox and Robert Epps, they were there at the battle of Mission City and had more then earned the position to stand beside the CMO in battle as well as spend some personal time with him in the med bay after being drugged up with their injuries that somehow took Cybertronian shrapnel and required a medic that was very expeirenced in alien metals and minerals. Either that or the medic bot was being overprotective of this patients for the sake of it. Either way, they were pleased he was there to help.

And now, he was not.

Lennox felt a hard wall come crashing on him once Fredrika delivered the news. He had to admit, he knew nothing about the medic other then a few commonly known things, like his personality. Very protective, short temper but has the ability and enough smarts to keep it under control in dire situations... And was actually not the best fighter of the Autobots. Definitely not the best fighter.

Epps nor Lennox could imagine the Autobots pain when Ironhide discovered Ratchet had been deactivated. The Autobots knew Ratchet best and they knew near to nothing. Both the military men had not had a chance to actually sit and just _talk _with any of the Autobots. The fact they felt hurt at his passing when they never knew much about him, they could not even imagine how the Autobots felt, the ones who had known Ratchet for thousands of years.

Fredrika knew the Autobots only from Mission City. She arrived, or was forced to arrive, in a heavily armed vehicle until such time as the Autobots rescued her from, who they identified, Brawl.

However, she was close to Lennox and Epps' problem. She had not enough down time to reminisce with the Autobots, get to know them. To her logic, they were going to be there a while anyways, might as well try and be friends. Fredrika had no problem with Cybertronians, no problem her allies being aliens, but their suffering caused her to ache for them. She often felt, in the little time she had thought about them, that she would rather rip out her heart with her bare hands then know what she knows about them now.

Fredrika found herself away from the Autobot temporary base of operations quite often. Lennox and Epps had more time, but she would have to wait for the one week where she arrived at the base, gathered her objectives, sorted them out with the military and the Autobots, then complete them. After which, it was usually time to leave. Hating that she never had time for them, Fredrika berated herself because she thought she may insult them with her lack of time, offend them harshly by saying she did not have time for them right after they just saved her homeworld and her race.

Fredrika sped up, a powerful anger that caused her to clutch the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turned white and the palm of her hands turned bright red.  
She was so fed up with Galloway, the newly appointed liaison, that she wished she shot him the day they met.

Realizing he was to become a thorn in the Autobots side, Fredrika kept Galloway's spite for the alien race to herself for the time being. Until the Autobots and Galloway came face to face plate. Then she'd brief them on Galloway's hate of their race even though it had been only little time after they first arrived and even shorter time until Sector Seven became aware of the Autobots now on Earth.

She decided, as apparently Lennox and Epps had done, that she would ride near the Autobots. Closer then she was already.

Lennox found himself in a calmer rage then her and Epps shared a very near pissed off body language. They knew what was in store for the Autobots and therefore felt a ping of guilt now for not warning them.

Both the military men caught up fast with the main group heading to Ratchet, they figured they would call in everything. Time of death and the analisys of the body. All required for the full report that the three military leaders would end up for hours working on.

The engines lowered in tone, the Autobots stopped and Fredrika slammed on the brakes. Unsuspecting of the sudden stop. Lennox and Epps did the same, ending up a few feet in front of the Autobots.

Fredrika, Lennox and Epps all honked their horns, knocking the Autobots out of their haze.

Yes no one answered.

Sighing, the men and women stepped out of their respective vehicles and walked back to the Autobots.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Lennox asked, keeping in mind this was not the appropriate time for jokes.

The Autobots replied in full, transforming on the spot. Again, like always, the humans watched in pure awe until they were able to shake themselves out of it.

"Optemus Prime. Vhat is vrong?" Fredrika, quietly, asked.

Ironhide stepped forward first, looking around the area for Ratchet.

Epps got the idea first since he did not approach the Autobots and instead examined the dug in lines of stressed out tires in the dirt road.

"Guys..." Epps stood, previously kneeling to take in the tire marks. "Their lookin' for Ratch'. He ain't here." He answered.

Fredrika and Lennox stood stunned. Neither one knew what to do, until Ironhide grinned, Bumblebee smiled and Optimus gave a relieved sigh. Which to the humans in the area slightly confused them, since Cybertronian's breathed no air. Fredrika, who had minimum time to study them with Ratchet, knew this was Optimus' air pressurizer relaxing then taking more, cleaner, air back in.

"That means he's either gotten up and gone, or..." Lennox trailed off, "Or I don't know. I hope it's the first option, 'cause I don't want to know the second." He smiled to.

The Autobots were striken with relief the minute the pair of very familiar foot steps came up, and although they were without rhythm, they were there.

"Worry not Major." The voice spoke and the entire group turned to face it, "I was brought back online by an anomaly. A light blue orb seemed to have engulfed me and I slowly regained myself. I have damage, but nothing that cannot be fixed with a trip to my med bay." Ratchet's undeniably familiar voice explained.

The humans stood smiling so widely it was hurting their faces, but none would stop even if their teeth fell out.

"I believe that blue orb was not a destructive one, but one akin to our energy source. Our sparks, however, I am unsure how this is and how I was reactivated."

"Hallaujah." Fredrika tried to pronounce properly, her Swedish accent so thick, it came to be muddled slightly.

"What?" Ratchet asked, all Autobots turning to the human woman.

"Praise Jah dat means. Praise God above, dis vas not your time. To you, it would be Premus" She sighed peacefully, again mispronouncing a name.

Ratchet nodded in understanding, Fredrika made a spiritual reference that he would very much like to study into at a later time... Some time that was not to stressful.

Ironhide and Bumblebee came up to the CMO and Ironhide attempted to help him stand better, reliving pressure off of Ratchet's stabilizers since they were in such bad shape.

Ratchet, after being reintroduced to his allies, found something else out of place.

"Optimus, where is Riya?"

* * *

_AN: Yes, Fredrika is a new OC addition to this OC drunk fic. She's very important for the rest of this story.  
For information on her so it's not too confusing:  
She was in Mission City. She was attacked by Brawl.  
After fending for herself and being used as leverage, she was rescued by Ironhide and has restlessly attempted to gain quality time with the Autobots and especially her savior; Ironhide. However, work on Mission City cover ups and her being the current Commander who is finding a permanent home for the Autobots, she finds herself without time. Coming and going without saying one friendship-related word to the Autobots, even though she desperately wants to._

_**GrimlockX4: **Don't mention it. You've reviewed my story and have been very kind, the least I can do is give you a compliment or... something along the sort. ^^;;  
Yeah, I get obsessed with Megatron/Galvatron and Unicorn since their the bad guy leaders an' all. Well, Soundwave and Shockwave too just because their so amazingly awesome. 3  
You have discovered what is on Starscream's face plates... and now, due to Optimus' fists, what is _not_on his face plates anymore. xD  
And since you and I seem kin to the dark side, a tribute to_ "Shattered Glass."_Being so that they turned our Autobot enemies into the coolest, baddest, bad guys ever._  
'Till all are gone!

_**shadowxofxdarkness: **Houdini taught her that one, she still hasn't told me the trick yet. -.-  
Oh, yeah, quote day seeing how you are so excited... :  
_"I see you shiver with antici-...." _Dramatic pause. _"...-pation.": _Rocky Horror Picture Show: Sweet Transvestite. Hilarious song, listen to it. :D_

_**Whitewolf Demon-Slayer: **Oh good, I love writing drama but my action seems to suffer for it... I should really just start writing dark fics, I seem to be much better at causing pain then giving joy. Heh heh. 3  
My story is an inspiration, or the characters?! Oi! That's so sweet! I'm seriously working your name into my story somehow... and maybe, after a little discussion, Amy and Jay too? I mean, they are from the real world and Riya, if you couldn't tell, is back there... So maybe they can, I don't know... meet? My evil face is plastered on me right now if you couldn't tell. Hee hee! x]  
Ah yes, and I appreciate that! I have a feeling Amy and Jay's misdeeds will come in handy... Something along the lines of painting Ironhide pink?_

_**Shibo26**: Oooo! Damn you for picking story plot points! Very well though, I will answer. :)  
_Spoiler Alert!: _The _"Portal"_ doesn't not lead only to one world... I mean, think of all the other Transformers universes? Previously mentioned above; Shattered Glass. Movie-verse. Generation One and Two. Beast Wars... etc, etc.  
Who said only one series of the Transformers franchise existed? What if Riya went to Shattered Glass, unknowing of it, and made allies with the honoured leader and trusted friend of the human race; Megatron? Oooh, that would be interesting. Heh heh heh._

_**Scarlett16: **I'd be more then pleased to use Sarah. I can work her into it very soon actually! Just, er, y'know. Tell me a bit about her and I'll work her in._


	22. Distance part I

_AN: I hope you all enjoy this latest installment! I have to admit... It is near the ending, but, of course, I will revise R.W.C. here soon, adding and maybe even removing chapters. However, it will all make it flow better.  
In the meantime, we all now find out what happens to Riya and the Autobots._

_... Heh heh. "_Riya and the Autobots"..._ Sounds like a teen band's name._ x]

* * *

The Autobots stood uncomfortable now, the humans looked down to the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the entire Universe. After taking their hats off, Fredrika took a step forward.

"I shall tell 'im." She offered, knowing the Autobots felt disheartened enough even with the return of their medic.

Ratchet was a bit dazed and if it was not for Ironhide and Bumblebee helping him to stand he surely would have fallen by now.

"What has happened Lieutenant?"

Fredrika gave a soft smile to Ratchet, "I am afraid Viya vas lost. Lazerbeak had captured her and drained her as zey planned." She explained slowly and quietly, almost to a sad whisper but easy to hear from the Autobots thanks to their much more advanced audio receptors.

Ratchet, who already felt like scrap, looked to Optimus in hopes of some kind of misunderstanding. Humans often did make jokes that the Autobots did not understand, insulting ones and ones about serious situations. Some humans even laughed in the face of death, which confused the Autobots beyond measure.

To Ratchet, Optimus' appearance and own optics told the truth behind Fredrika's answer. Riya was gone, lost to the Decepticons.

"That orb, it was the harvesting machine the Decepticons built, wasn't it." Ratchet meant more of a question to himself then to the Autobots, however, he was answered anyways.

"Lazerbeak activated da harvesting veapon 'fore ve could reach 'im. Ve try to vind vhere he took her, ve vere too late. Dat _orb_was zey machine Dezepticons bulit and vas activated, ves, you are correct." Fredrika tried to tell a back story, however, her thick accent would more likely confuse the other humans and even the Autobots if she tried, so she turned to Lennox and Epps.

"After Laserbeak, er, I hate to say this, but it's grammatically correct, shot you down, he flew off with Riya. Optimus took on Starscream, Bumblebee and Fredrika found Laserbeak at the last second before Laserbeak, ugh, _harvested _Riya. Somehow though, she and Laserbeak disappeared and we have no clue how, unless the machine-thing disintegrated her. I hate saying that too..." Lennox took a breath before continuing. "... And I find it rather suspicious that if the machine _did _disintegrate Riya then how it didn't vaporize everything else in the area is... just... well... I don't know, I don't get it. You four being the 'bots would know better then me. Do you guys know?" Lennox questioned.

The Autobots awaited a moment, their processors running at full capacity until Ratchet, who was expected to answer first even in his condition, acknowledged Lennox's question.

"The Decepticon's machine was targeted at Riya, so it is possible that it only would vaporize her body rather then other items around her." Ratchet finished his own evaluation.

The Autobots agreed, Ratchet was never usually wrong about such things.

"_Lieutenant._" Fredrika's radio rang, soon Lennox's and Epps' had done the same.

They took to Lennox's vehicle first. At which, Lennox replied.

"This is Major Lennox, who is this?"

"_Private Tennon on behalf of General Harris. Order's are to return to base immediately. Debrief and we'll pick up Autobot... Ratchet's remains_." He answered.

"We're on our way but-" Lennox smiled, pleased to say. "-Ratchet's fine. He's alive, pretty banged up, but alive. However-" Lennox looked up to Ratchet after turning off the radio speaker.

"Can you transform?" He asked, Ratchet quickly replied with a slow, seemingly painful, transformation. "Just barely Major." Ratchet's engine was raging with sounds of loose and snapping machinery. "I will need to repair as soon as I reach the base, I am afraid I cannot wait through a debrief until after necessary repairs are made."

Lennox nodded, ignorant of the wide and quite ecstatic look on Fredrika's face as she left Lennox and approached Ratchet.

"_Major?_"

"Yes. Right. However Ratchet won't be able to debrief immediately, he needs medical attention. He can debrief after he's fixed up." Lennox sighed, thrilled that Ratchet could transform, he'd hate having to call in the small team gathered to help the Autobots when their damaged beyond their ability to transform. They were not yet ready for field work, but they would have had to make an exception if Ratchet could not.

"_That's fine. Not breaking any rules or anything._" The private laughed, "_Just glad to hear he's okay._"

Lennox and Epps laughed back, "He's far from okay! He's just alive." Lennox corrected, laughing rather hard.

"Why thank you Major." Ratchet scoffed, watching as Fredrika circled him. Confused as to why, he felt he had to speak up.

"What are you doing Lieutenant?"

Ratchet asked just as Fredrika walked in front of his hood, she looked up, smiling.  
"I 'ave had zey pleasure of vatching you a few times vhile you vorked on Zyber'vonan-.." She coughed. "Zy-ber-'ron-ie-an." She sighed, smiling. "I can zay dat no better, I hope you do not mind."

"I understand, continue please." Ratchet acknowledged.

"Danku." She giggled, embarrassed. "I 'ave zeen you vork in your med bay 'fore an' I 'ave tried my very best understand it." She answered, "I am simply testing vhat I learned and vhat I t'ought I had learned. 'owever, 'tis making you uncomfortable, so I s'all stop." Fredrika backed up a few steps.

Ratchet was quite impressed, he had noticed Fredrika watching him before, but without his explanations he was sure that Fredrika would never understand what he was doing. That and every time she was in the med bay, she carried her laptop and had things catalogued, noted and identified. All for work, she never sat down with him and asked him what he was doing and how what he was working on was done.

After thinking of Fredrika working, he noticed he never really knew what paper work she was taking care of when she was at the temporary Autobot base.

He was sure she could not understand it, until now. Fredrika had just proved herself an astonishing woman who figured out how Cybertronian mechanics worked without an explanation and during working herself. Somehow, she managed to double her time, watching Ratchet's working hands carefully while cautiously noting every last item in his med bay among other work that he, once more realizing, knew nothing about.

"I do not mind Lieutenant." He replied, quite happily. "You may continue your observation."

Fredrika smiled, her head tilted in pleasant surprise.

"-Yeah. I understand General." Lennox's urgent voice interrupted Fredrika's thoughts, "We're heading back to base now." He hooked the radio back into the hummer.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but we gotta' get movin'," Epps walked to Fredrika. "General ain't to happy Riya's gone." He sighed.

Fredrika nodded, disheartened after Riya was mentioned.

"Ve better move out, I vish I could observe more Vatchet and I hope I vill be able to speak vith'chu after I debrief." She smiled, turned back to Ratchet for a moment.

Taking a split second to decide, Ratchet's door flung open. "We will talk on the way."

Fredrika smiled. "Private Irison, take my place. I'm riding vith Vatchet." She jogged to his door, slowly and lightly stepping in and taking seat in the drivers side.

The Autobots, more then pleased with Ratchet's outcome and apparent new friend Fredrika, transformed, each ones engines revved and even with news of Riya's death, they were in a war and knew to focus on the positive rather then the negative. All knowing too well what would happen if they did.  
Of course, all four knew that did not mean they would ignore completely Riya's death, just that they would be happy for now that Ratchet survived. Only later would they properly mourn Riya's passing.

"Alright, we're off now." Lennox took his place in his vehicle just as Epps did.

The human teams took to the road behind the Autobots, knowing they had natural navigational systems and they were faster, so might as well.

* * *

(_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._)

Riya groaned, light blasting into sight as she slowly opened her eyes. Becoming painfully obvious that where she was, was not a place she wanted to be in.

She was in Malibu again, she could tell from the piece of paper on her wrist that read; "_Riya Takagami. Malibu, CA._"

Riya was back home, that in and of itself caused her to groan louder and slap her forehead with her much freer left hand.

Riya by all means did not want to be back in Malibu, she wanted to be anywhere else but home. It was boring and annoying back home, she much preferred adventure.

"Welcome back Riya." A woman's quiet voice came, almost to a whisper.

"Back?" Riya asked, focusing on the woman.

"Yes. Back." She smiled softly while she flipped through papers attached to the foot of the white framed cot Riya laid on. "You must have taken one nasty hit, whatever it was that hit you." She turned her eyes to meet Riya's. "Do you remember anything before you fell unconscious?"

Riya thought for a moment, her tired lag taking her well over ten minutes to actually come to a conclusion.

"Some guy found me on the street." Riya's cracked and neglected voice could only be understood by a person who dealt with injured voices frequently. Which, luckily, was this woman who was in the room with her.

"Anything before that?"

Riya moaned, taking an even longer memory back.

Then, after ten minutes, it dawned on Riya.

Laserbeak. The machine. The Autobots. She was almost killed. She would have been killed, nay, she should be dead. Laserbeak activated and shot Riya with that cannon-looking machine that the Decepticon's would use to harvest her. So why didn't it?

Riya took into account that she had come from a different universe and she had jumped into the Autobot's world through an accident, or so she thought, so another accident like such may have forced her back into her own world.

The woman in the room, whom after many minutes Riya finally established she was a nurse and that Riya herself was in a hospital, walked next to Riya's cot, took Riya's hand in her own and looked closer to Riya. The woman's eyes full of concern.

"Riya, do you not remember anything before that? If so, then that's fine. Don't stress yourself trying to hard to remember."

Riya smirked. "No, I remember."

Directly after answering, Riya mentally kicked herself. What was she going to answer? Riya could not very well tell the woman that she was just in a battle in a fictional universe, a hostage of a hostile faction known to the Transformers fandom universe as the Decepticons, yes, the cartoon recently transferred into a movie-verse, while the Autobots tried to save her.

Riya would either be diagnosed as insane or traumatized by an actual event.

"You do. Do you want to tell me?" The woman understood that not many patient's had the heart to admit to the cause of their suffering, but Riya had a lie.

"Mugged."

The woman nodded, but was confused. "You were found in the middle of the street in critical condition. Was there anything else?"

"Multiple guys, all dressed in black, some kind of scarf or something covering their faces. They beat me up, tossed me into the street after they found out I had nothing on me. I don't know why, they just did. I couldn't see their faces... like I said, some scarf or handkerchief covering their faces." She tried to cover up.

The woman nodded again, more confident in the answer. "Those idiots." She growled slightly, though still offering a smiling support to Riya. "I'm sorry sweety, it'll all be okay here soon though." She patted Riya's hand softly, before looking at the machines that monitored Riya's heartbeat, blood pressure and many other vital bodily information that as of the moment just gave Riya a headache to think about.

"Your parents came by yesterday, asking if you were up. I told them I'd contact them when you woke up." She looked back down to Riya who lazily moved her own gaze to meet the woman's.  
"The police want to talk to you as well. Ask you about what happened. Just tell them what you told me just a second ago and it'll go smoothly."

"Now?"

"Later, you need more rest. Sleep up now, I'm going to have to give you more morphine for now so you'll feel a little dizzy."

Feeling slightly less then confident, Riya wanted support and spoke up again through the painful disagreement in her throat. "You'll be here when I wake up right?"

"I will be here, just click this button when you wake up and I'll be here in a jiff." She passed a red button to Riya, who took it with a weak grip in her hand. "I'm going to call your parents. Tell them you've woken up, but had to rest so they know you're getting better."

"Okay... G'night... Wha-what's your name?" Riya felt the morphine kicking in.

"I'm Rochelle Leonhard. I'm your personal nurse until you're better." She woman giggled, "And even then. Something tells me you're going to need more help afterwards."

Riya smiled weakly before dozing off once more.

* * *

Humming back into the base, the Autobots transformed once safely inside and the humans took their respective vehicles back into their lots before returning to join the three Autobots in the debriefing meeting held by none other then the new Autobot nuisance, that Lennox and Epps had just warned the Autobots about; Theodore Galloway.

Ratchet was dismissed from the debrief as was Fredrika after he managed to convince General Harris that she was needed for his repairs after she had shown Cybertronian knowledge since, and he had lied about this, he had taught Fredrika various things to help him.

Feeling jealous, Lennox and Epps entered the meeting with the Autobots.

The three Autobots, now fully aware that the human Lennox and Epps warned them about would find any reason to blame the Autobots for the loss of Riya, took to the meeting cautious, each one consulting carefully with each other about what to say so as to avoid any kind of blame. Even though they themselves could not exactly understand why a human would want to blame them for anything other then what Lennox and Epps explained to them in one word. _Jackass_, they called Galloway before arriving at the base.

* * *

_AN: Ooo, almost there. Next chapter, Riya awakes, the Autobots receive their private HQ... and... time will pass before the Autobots ever learn that Riya had not actually died._

_**GrimlockX4:** Anytime. ^^  
Home, Malibu CA. Needless to say, she doesn't exactly want to be there..._

_**Shibo26:**Yes, yes you are you little minx you! :D Yeah, I'mma little weird. xD  
Not at that exact moment, it takes time, which is why the _"Portal"_could not be seen after Riya crashed and was found. Forget me not, though, that certain human and Cybertronian scientists were messing around with it and lost three, including their human scientist, members to the closing _"Portal."

_**Awseome Scarlette:** See, I told you your name would be different now! :D_

_**Whitewolf Demon-Slayer:**Awesome, Amy and Jay... Hmm... Which Autobot to pick on... 3  
Newaiz, thank you for your kind words, I could never kill Ratchet. Or any of the four main Autobots.  
However Skids and Mudflap may want to watch over their shoulders from now on..._

_Kaimaler! Out!_


	23. Distance part II

_AN: Oh, what's this? A double chapter!? UHEARD OF!  
Y'know, somehow... "_Hallelujah_" sung by _Rufus_ would be good background music to this..._

_

* * *

_

Riya heard the familiar beeping of the heart monitor before actually waking up.

Yawning and opening her eyes, the light blasted down, blinding her until she could focus her eyes to the people in the room.

"Riya?" A woman's voice called, but not the nurse's voice from earlier. "It's your Mother."

_'Oh. Dammit._' Riya thought, she had no desire to face her mother right now, or anytime in the future for that matter.

"The Doctor's say you can leave whenever you like now and that all you need is a wheel chair and that's that." Her mother's voice said, "And I want you out of this hospital as soon as we can. So we'll be leaving today."

"I'm tired." Riya replied.

"Yes, and so am I. We've been dealing with this hospital for weeks."

Riya's eyes shot to the nurse in the room, who was the kind woman from earlier.

"How long have I been out?" Riya's voice was returning to normal, but still just a bit cracked.

"Two weeks, though that's when you were unconscious, you've slept for about..." She checked some machine monitor next to Riya's cot. "About twenty four hours, but that's to be expected." She smiled down to Riya again.

"Okay, thanks." Riya turned her attention back to her Mother. "Guess I should really get up and at 'em." Riya replied.

"Your Father and I will wait outside." Riya's Mother, who still sounded like she'd much prefer she was not there, left.

"Rochelle?"

"Yes?"

"Do I have any clothes?"

Rochelle smiled, "Yes. We requested your parents bring some with them so you could go when you felt like it."

"Thanks."

* * *

Ironhide was the first to complain, however, they all saw that coming.

"What was that guy's problem, huh? He acted like _we_killed Riya!" The gruff and quite intimidating mech groaned.

"Told you guys, Galloway is a right asshole. Never expected anything less from him, huh Epps?" Lennox answered Ironhide first.

"I ain't never seen a guy go after someone like that before. Friggin' chasing the big guys down with a bat..." Epps sighed, shaking his head and smiling. "But, we got out clean so I'm happy for now."

The Autobots took to Ratchet, wanting to see how well Fredrika was working out while Lennox and Epps went to pack up their gear.

Upon entering the med bay, Ironhide was the first to comment. Like he always was.

"Ratchet, what are you doing?" He walked up to the CMO who had taken seat at his temporary desk with Fredrika at his side checking over some papers.

"Teaching Fredrika here about our anatomy. She has asked non-stop about various things that, as she calls it; _makes us tick._" Ratchet answered still waiting for Fredrika so finish writing his last answer to her question down.

"Vatch' has been very informative and I thoroughly enjoy his teachings." Fredrika looked up to the three Autobots and smiled. "You t'ree need some fixing up too from da looks of it." She looked the three mechs over, up and down their frames were dents, what could be regarded to as gashes, and finally the systems on them that could be seen looked like they were ready to give out.

"You should 'ave been repaired 'fore the debrief." She sighed.

"Agreed. I should have forced them." Ratchet stood, "So here it is. Optimus, you are first." Ratchet demanded, pointing to the medical berth.

Knowing his medic was quite forceful when it came to his patents, not to mention protective of them even from themselves, he knew he would have to comply, not that he did not want to, and took his place on the medical berth.

"Come, I can show you first hand how we Autobots _tick_." He smiled, offering his hand to Fredrika, who smiled, bowed, then walked and sat in Ratchet's hand.

Ratchet walked over to the medical berth that Fredrika decided was shocking that it could hold Optimus' weight.

"Hold on a moment Fredrika." Ratchet started up his scans and began.

Waiting patiently, Fredrika looked over Optimus' frame more carefully. Seeing he had taken so much damage his circuitry was actually whining in protest every move he made.

"Primus, Optimus. You need to watch yourself better then this." Ratchet groaned, setting Fredrika down beside Optimus on the berth.

"Vhat is vrong?" Fredrika asked.

Fredrika took initiative and spotted a misplaced pipe. Removing a pipe that stuck itself into Optimus' joints, a pipe from the construction zone so Fredrika felt safe pulling it out. With enough strength, she did just that, and Optimus' circuits immediately thanked her by the working machines in his shoulder where she pulled the pipe out, stopped their incessant whining and quieted.

"Thank you." Optimus' voice, which although was normal tone for the Autobots, was somewhat loud and booming to Fredrika.

"Anytime." She smiled, setting the pipe off to the side.

Ratchet, pleased she was taking matters into her own hands by walking around Optimus frame and removing foreign objects that became stuck in his armor and circuits, answered Fredrika's question with a smile.

"Nothing that I cannot fix." He took one quite large tool that zapped in contact with Optimus armor.

By the time Fredrika found, reached and removed every piece of useless and broken constuction supplies, Ratchet had not finished, but came up with another idea.

After watching carefully as Fredrika worked, he noticed she could find and remove things without damaging Optimus that would take Ratchet some fair amount of concentration and a pair of very small, to him, clamps to remove.

He also saw that Optimus visibly relaxed more when she removed a number of items, which was more then Ratchet could say when he was working on his subjects.

"Bumblebee, take Fredrika to the other medical berth." Ratchet pointed to the medical berth aside the one Optimus laid on. "Fredrika, do the same with Bumblebee and you did with Optimus, it appears to be helping greatly." Ratchet fine well knew Ironhide and Bumblebee took considerably less damage, but Ironhide being prideful would take some time easing into the idea of a human working on him. So Ratchet told Bumblebee to go first seeing how he did not have much.

Bumblebee did as ordered and took Fredrika to the other medical berth, the only other one in the entire med bay seeing how it was temporary, and laid down himself.

Fredrika smiled, feeling prideful that Ratchet was confident enough in her to allow her to at least try and help his patients.

As fast as lightning and to Bumblebee lighter then a human, she found, yanked and piled the few things that Bumblebee had taking souvenir from the construction zone.

"Done." She called up, standing on top of Bumblebee's chest. "Better I hope?" She asked and received a nod from Bumblebee, "Much. I can actually move without anything stopping me."

Bumblebee took Fredrika off his chest and sat up. After evaluating his new found freedom, he stood up.

"Ironhide, you are next." Ratchet said and hesitantly Ironhide complied. Though only because he knew he'd be forced to by the_ Hatchet_ if he did not.

Fredrika did the same and found Ironhide had plenty more then Bumblebee, but found herself avoiding his cannon's because although he did not have them out, they were still warm from the use at the construction zone and she did not want to risk even clipping the metal or wiring in that area knowing Ironhide had a very destructive tendency to anything that so much as scratches his cannons.

* * *

After a few days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, Riya felt a hard and painful ache. She missed her friends and would make up to people in her life in order to respect what the Autobots had tried so hard to teach her.

Riya had greeted Louis, their butler, with such a powerful return that she hugged him so tightly that he was choking, but smiling nonetheless.

Louis accepted all her apologies for being mean to him and treating him worse then he should have been and with a smiled and a hug, Louis told her not to worry about it anymore.

So now, Riya was now at home, in a wheel chair on the first floor now that she'd have to stay down there since wheel chairs very much so could not go up stair cases.

After yet another groan, Riya found herself bored of every game she played, every movie or show she watched.

She just wanted to be with them again, to talk to the Autobots again would be a gift to her.

Often she found herself lost in the comics that she'd already read, and the cartoons she'd already seen. They were the only thing she knew that would give her some form of connection to her friends, even though she'd read through the comics, tell them different things even though they could not hear her and could not reply to her.

Riya found her situation be all a bit depressing. She had just discovered she was in another world or dimension, she had not decided which she preferred, and should have been more kindhearted to the giant alien robots who so graciously accepted her presence and found a way to argue with the military about her staying with them because Ratchet needed to ask Riya questions about her world and see if what she claimed was true.

Then, only after the first day or so, they had kept her there as a friend. A not very close, rather annoying friend, but they still wanted her there. She was, after all, a child and a spoiled one at that. Riya was given no love in her life and when it came, she didn't know how to react to it. Only coming out in small outbursts to the Autobot leader who had not one singe clue how to deal with it, but listened and at times forced her to answer back honestly, even if it killed her to do so.

Only now, back home, in a wheel chair, separated from her new friends she treated so terribly, could she actually see it all.

Much like an out of body experience, Riya could look back and see how she acted, she was stubborn, cold hearted, and treated none of the ancient robot warriors with the respect they had battled for thousands of years to earn.

_(Ring.)_

Riya's eyes shot to the door as the door bell rung again.

Louis walked casually up first, opening the door and greeting the person on the other side.

Riya could overhear the entire thing, she turned down the cartoons just enough and waited for the woman to speak.

"Takagami's residence. How may I help you Ma'am?" Louis answered, a grin still on his face. He was so very happy to have Riya back and with her new, kinder personality.

"My name is Lola Hard. These are my associates, Scott Whitaker and Corbin Bond. I am looking for Riya Takagami."

* * *

_AN: Lola... hmm... Lola. Where have we heard that name before?_

_Well, since this was a two part and I've already answered all your reviews, I guess I can skip this section..._

_A due thank you to all my reviewers (in order of first to last review):_

_Viva9626.  
ctanonymous.  
Bumblebeezgirl.  
kellyhorse.  
Player3.  
shadowxofxdarkness.  
scarlette16. a.k.a Awesome Scarlette. :D  
(she knows what that means!)  
Blizwing's sister Melody.  
D. Huynh.  
Shibo26.  
District X.  
GrimlockX4.  
WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer.  
Wolfangel643._

_And to my Favorites (in order of fav listing):_

_Annalina Prime.  
antaurilover685.  
Arora-and-Amira.  
Blizwing's sister Melody.  
Bloodshed Gal.  
Crystal Rosemary Witwicky.  
foxykitsuneyouko.  
girlrock250297.  
GrimlockX4.  
PrimusGod.  
gaz1234.  
Ramen Fairy xoxo.  
scarlette16.  
Screamer's just a Screamer.  
Shibo26.  
Tannerdarko.  
VeekaIzhanez.  
viva9626.  
WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer.  
Wolfangel643._

_And to my Alerts (in order of alert listing):_

_AnimeOtakuBara.  
Bumblebeezgirl.  
Crystal Rosemary Witwicky.  
D. Huynh.  
District X.  
foxykitsuneyouko.  
GrimlockX4.  
Player3.  
Red-Spades.  
Screamer's just a Screamer.  
shadowxofxdarkness.  
Shibo26.  
Sin-Skyeon.  
WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer.  
Wolfangel643.  
Yonaka Takai._

_And lastly to my C2's!_

_Thanks Bumblebeezgirl! I'm in a C2! That's so awesome!_


	24. Lola and the Cybertronians

_AN: Ah yes, here we are again.  
Questions to be answered? Lola? What the hell are you doing here? And who's Scott and Corbin? o.o_

_

* * *

_

"Riya, a visitor for you." Louis called and Riya quickly rolled up to the door.

"Thanks Lou." Riya smiled and with a bow, "Welcome Riya." He left the visitor and Riya to their business.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, as I mentioned to your butler, my name is Lola Hard, this is Scott Whitaker and Corbin Bond." She introduced again. "And we have heard some very interesting rumors about one _disappearing girl_." She answered.

"Disappearing girl?"

"Yes. We come from Prineville Oregon and we have our own guess as to what happened the night you disappeared. We would like to speak to you about it, unless this isn't an opportune time." She explained.

Riya stared, their own thoughts on the matter could range from anything. Good or bad, Riya wasn't so sure she wanted the trio standing outside her door to go blathering it out at just anyone.

"Yeah, it's fine. Come in, we'll sit on the back porch." Riya wheeled back, Lola, Scott and Corbin entered closing the door behind them. "Just out back there." Riya wheeled to the glass window door and opened it, inviting the three to join her.

Riya took into account their clothing, seeing if there was anything out of the ordinary. Something that screamed misplaced.

Lola wore a sky blue turtle neck with black pin stripes and black dress pants, regular inch-or-so black casual heels. Nothing particularly abnormal except her hair was the absolute strongest red hair Riya had ever seen, the long hair was locked into large and full loops that countered the black and blues she wore. Then Riya looked at her hands and spotted the black leather gloves were rather suspicious, it was Summer and their in Malibu, gloves were pointless.

Scott wore casual clothes as well, a basic white dress shirt with navy blue pants, common black leather buckle shoes and his black hair was rather messy, but aside from his blazing blue coloured eyes, nothing attracted the eye.  
Same with Corbin, he wore a short sleeved green shirt that had "_Green Day_" printed on it. He also wore slightly worn jeans and gold marked tennis shoes. He had slightly longer hair then Scott's but managed to keep a business apparel, at the same time the dirty blond set off a rather childish look. He had in common with Scott the blazing blue eyes that seemed completely unnatural.

The three took sperate seats that faced off the balcony and to the ocean.

"So... What do ya' need?" Riya asked, slightly uncomfortable.

"First, I would like to clear up a few things." Lola cleared her throat, pulling out a manilla folder from her black bag.

"We based our studies in Nevada mainly, our base moved around from time to time depending on one thing." Lola handed Riya a folder. "That." She pointed at the picture of a white oval.

"What is _that _exactly?" Riya asked, staring at the picture.

"It is a Portal, as we like to call it. In formal cases, it is a tare in the space and time continuum." She answered, "And this is us several years ago." Lola pulled out a picture from her coat, "But before I show it to you, you must promise not to overreact. I know you've seen them before and this will be no different."

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Riya crossed her finger over her heart.

"See that's what I don't get, why do hu-Ow!" Scott started but was roughly elbowed by Corbin. "Shut up slagger, wait 'till their done."

Riya's attention shot back from the two to Lola. "_Slagger_?" She repeated.

"It's a Cybertronian curse word." Lola answered, passing the picture to Riya on the table.

"Yeah... I know." Riya now more then ever stunned, she stared at the new picture of Lola, younger, with a team of Cybertronians.

"Autobots." Riya stated not turning her attention from the picture.

"What the frag are _Autobots_?" Scott asked.

"In most cases yes, however, the team and I had separated ourselves from the war completely. Apparently, before and during the time of the war this team of Cybertronians had been dispatched to space for hopeful Energon sources. By the time they returned to Cybertron war had broken out, but they knew nothing of the Decepticons or Autobots and every turn they made they were forced to answer." Lola shook her head.

"Over time, they had not chosen a side. None of them knew which way to go, which side to choose, so they agreed to leave for a new home. Taking the secrets of the new found Energon source with them they left Cybertron." Riya stared at Lola now.

"How could they avoid a war that eats up your entire race?"

"How did Earth survive without the war so long?" Lola smiled, "No one but these few Cybertronians knew about it at the time. Until Megatron, the apparent leader of the Decepticons, received a location of something called the Allspark. It was on Earth and he intended to retrieve it. He crashed and landed frozen on Earth. You already know that and so do we."

"Vector Sigma... That fraggin' piece of scrap." Scott cursed and Corbin rolled his eyes.

"The only way we know what's happening in our home is by the movies and comics here." Lola sighed, looking down to the picture that Riya held. "We miss them and we want to tell them that even though we never wanted to be in the war, we have to be. We have to help the Autobots."

Riya stared, wide eyed and spoke not a word until the silence was broken from the two men sitting to Lola's side.

"We're interested in finding out how you got there and back. We read the energy charts in the area, thanks to Lola, and found it exactly the same as they were when we arrived here." Scott growled, obviously displeased with the mention of the Decepticons.

"How I got there you mean?" Riya dared not to blink, if she did, they may disappear...

"Exactly. What happened that night you disappeared?" Lola questioned.

Taking the storm, the lightning and thundering, then on the other side was the Allspark being activated. That much she could tell from the time she flew and crashed in the Transformers world.

"Well... You saw that movie right? Right." Riya smiled sheepishly. "Now imagine that when the Allspark killed Megatron-" Scott smiled widely. "-It opened the Portal-thingy... and I jumped through, crashing over some ruble."

"The Allspark brought you there? We'll this may be easier then I thought..." Lola trailed.

"How so?"

"We three drain energy around us since our existence does not belong here, our bodies now unnatural as they are, we drag energy much like the Allspark's to us individually. So if we were to go to the area you went to the other world in, then we could use our energy to pull it back there."

Riya raised her eyebrow, "I'm gunna' ask again. How so?"

"Alright." Lola pulled out a piece of paper from the manila folder, flipped it over and pulled out her pen.

"Imagine the Portal as a piece of metal that just floats aimlessly about." Lola drew the Portal circle, then zig zagging lines to it's left side. "And the Allspark is a large magnet." She drew a box, supposedly the Allspark. "Now, the Portal being the opposing magnet needed, the two draw each other together, like so." Lola drew two lines that connected the Allspark box to the Portal.  
"So our energy, though it takes about a year or so to work up, acts as a third party. Dragging the Allspark that is now connected to the Portal to itself." She drew another circle, meaning to be the energy radiating off the three.

"So... You're a magnet that's going to attract the Portal?" Riya asked after watching Lola draw the picture out.

"In layman's terms, yes. We are large radiating magnets."

"Awesome." Riya smirked, a reply quick from Corbin who snickered.

"How do you know so much about the Allspark though?"

Lola giggled. "Glad you asked. I have two sources for my information." She leaned back after stuffing all the files into the manila folder.

"Scott's real name is Skywing, twin brother to my closest friend Scatterwing. Corbin's real name is Cab, he was the youngest of our team. Here they are in the photo." Lola showed two Cybertronians in the group picture. "By nature their Autobots, but Skywing's rather stubborn about the whole war so he tends to ignore it to the best of his ability. Though he wouldn't mind showing some Decepticons who's boss." She laughed, taking the photo back.

"Sounds like Ironhide." Riya laughed with her. "Coincidence you mention that. Skywing does rather love his cannons, or did love his cannons. It was promised to the team anyone who touched them, died." Lola joked, laughing harder.

"They were art. Art! And now their gone." Skywing growled but Cab patted his back. "Don't worry Sky', looks like we might get 'em back here soon."

"Well, my second source was the fact I was one of the head scientists at the Dam, I worked quite happily on it. I studied it non-stop until I met Scatterwing, he told me about their race and the Allspark. I quit that very day and joined them."

Riya's head clicked, she stopped laughing that instant.

"How did you discover the Portal?" She asked, looking back at Lola again.

The laughter was suddenly silenced and replaced with an uncomfortable atmosphere.

"We lost a close friend to it. We all saw it happen and wanted to know. I didn't just quit after I met Scatterwing, I quit after the incident happened. I found government files on these Portal's opening at random." Lola sighed sadly, "I found disturbing reports of people entering and exiting the Portals. The basic sightings listed explained that humans that entered exited fine... Most of the time."

"Most of the time?"

"Those Portal's open in more places then just that one universe and yours Riya. They open to thousands of others. That's why the whole magnet act is needed, we need to drag the Portal back from it's randomizing locations. It closes here but always remains opening in our world."

"So... these people, what happens to them?" Riya asked.

"From time to time people would return... disturbed. Mentally unstable and violent. We don't know why but we never risked testing it." Lola pulled her hair back behind her ears.  
"The same thing happened to our friend Barrage entered the Portal by mistake. He returned and... well... starting killing people, random people, he said things that we had no clue what they meant. Can't even tell half the things he said..." Lola suddenly self misplaced.

"Oh, sorry."

"No need to be sorry." Lola smiled lowly. "He died a few weeks after his return. We never dared to enter a random Portal again, only the ones we knew what universe they were in. So far, the only universe we were able to travel through was this world and our world. Well, without death anyways."

"Ouch."

"No kidding." Cab replied first. "But we're alive, sane and with some hopes. We want you to take us to where you traveled through at, maybe then we can go home and help the Autobots. They really need it." Cab smiled again.

"We have the tools, we can go through the minute we get to the area. We just need you to take us."

"Fine. When do you want to leave?" Riya smiled.

* * *

Fredrika yawned, stretching as far as she could.

"You need recharge Fredrika." Ratchet said, finishing up his work with Fredrika

"Recharge?" Fredrika asked, thinking about what recharge was exactly. "Oh, sleep. You mean I need sleep." She giggled, "Ves, I believe I do. I t'ink I have deserved it also." She smiled lazily at the CMO.

"I believe you have also. You did well on your lessons today." He complimented, "However, tomorrow is the day you explain to me all these terms you humans use. I am looking forward to that."

"Oh no, t'at is going to be 'ard." She sighed.

"Hard?"

"You vill never understand it vight, I can only offer you da' reasoning."

"That's fine." Ratchet offered his hand to let Fredrika down, she walked and slumped tiredly on his hand as he let her down onto solid ground.

"I vill see you tomorrow Vatch, I hope you have a good recharge." She giggled walking out of the med bay. "Likewise Fredrika." He bid her goodnight and took to his own room and berth for recharge.

Thankfully Fredrika had stepped up a notch on her accent and could now pronounce in English mostly every word. Although Ratchet could speak Swedish after he downloaded the language off the Internet, she insisted she spoke in English, her reasoning was that she was in America and she needed to practice it so she could talk to people who do not speak Swedish better.

Fredrika made it her personal mission to find a new, permanent home for the Autobots the minute she debriefed from the Construction Zone battle.

She did it well too, she found multiple places, however, only one held just about everything the Autobots wanted in their base. All other extras would be added later of course.

Once she had confirmed the move, made sure the Autobots were pleased with it, she hired the hands and thanks to Optimus' alt mode being a semi truck, moved the Autobots current supplies to the new base.  
Were it not for Optimus' alt mode, they would still not be finished moving in. Yet with Optimus' help, they managed to minimize the time and number of trips it took to finally move the Autobots to their new respective home base.

Their new base served as both a home and a work station. Med bay, armoury, and a visitors area included.

Visitors area was added so that Bumblebee could come back to the base with his charge without risk of the Autobots stepping on him.

Basically the setup was a family home, or a hotel. Except now, the residents never paid a penny and they never had to leave the base to go to work, seeing how with Ratchet's brilliance, they built a large service computer for their guardian needs.

During a meeting a matter none of the Autobots agreed with entered. Fredrika was gained permanent access to every area in the entire base. Private berth chambers included.  
None of the Autobots were to happy that Fredrika was given clearance and the override to every room in the entire base. Ironhide was clearly pissed and voiced his disapproval.  
However, it was all blown over when after exiting that meeting, Fredrika promised the Autobots that unless she was to be invited to their rooms, she would not just barge in or enter without their consent.

Though still not pleased with the outcome of the meeting Ironhide set off, taking into consideration Fredrika's friendly words.  
On the other hand, the other Autobots were thankful to Fredrika that she would promise that. They were after all living beings who, from time to time, desired their own privacy.

After the ordeal passed and Ironhide returned to his trigger happy self, they began taking shifts while Teltraan was still dysfunctional.

It became an annoyance to Fredrika whenever they dragged Ironhide to do his shift, because whenever he was awoken from recharge, he would trump around. While the Autobots could manually recharge and hear nothing aside from the quiet of sleep, Fredrika couldn't and chewed Ironhide out for it too.

Finally, when rules of the homebase were settled and Teltraan was activated and in working order, Fredrika took leave of the base for two months, heading back to visit her son who was now living with her sister.

When Ratchet finally understood what Fredrika meant by _domestic abuse_ was, he felt outraged. He asked Fredrika what kind of "_worthless fragging piece of scrap son of a glitch slagger_" would abuse a kindhearted woman like Fredrika, she answered truthfully that it was a matter of personal loss and when her husband lost this special someone, who was later identified as his brother, he became unstable and abusive and that it took her two years to move on. By then she was pregnant with her son, who now lives happily with his aunt.

Now in understanding of Fredrika's own loss, Ratchet became undeniably protective of her. Anyone who dared speak a negative word about or to her would earn a very painful trip to the med bay where they were lucky if they came out better then they were when they entered.

Personal life aside, Ratchet took Fredrika in as his pupil of sorts. Teaching her various important tasks that, if ever needed, could repair a Cybertronian in a klik.  
She asked why he specifically said_ Cybertronian _rather then Autobot and he answered her simply because his job as a medic does not know the boundries of faction and he would heal anyone on a battlefield if it meant saving a life.

Needless to say, he took life and death more seriously then Optimus Prime himself did.

Through the endless days of fixing their new home, watching out for Decepticon activity which they didn't expect so soon after Mission City and after the Construction Zone, finally an adventure happened.

_("Alert: Unidentified Cybertronian life forms detected. Alert: Unidentified-)_

"**Turn it off!**" Ironhide bellowed from his berth chamber, quickly rushing out of his room to Teltraan to quiet it.

"Do not touch Teltraan Ironhide, let me check what it is picking up." Ratchet came down the corridor behind Ironhide, closely followed by Optimus since Bumblebee had a charge and usually stayed with him.

Ratchet shoved Ironhide out of the way and silenced the alarm then checked for what caused it.

After a few seconds, a camera shot from a helicopter came up on screen.

The feed, deemed "_LIVE_", was of two Cybertronians, both wielding their cannons, one particularly looks like he was hugging his.

"Autobots or Decepticons?" Optimus asked quickly. "No indentification. Neither of them have the Autobot or Decepticon symbol on them." Ratchet answered.

But Optimus knew his old friend better then this.

"What is wrong?"

"I am wondering how they entered the Earth's atmosphere without Teltraan detecting them. Also, how they landed with damaging the area around them." Ratchet replied, checking Teltraan's tracking, seeing where they came from.

"Teltraan is giving me readings that they appeared the second the alarm went off. Their close by, in Mission City." He opened up the feed again.

Optimus, deciding quickly that since these two Cybertronians were not shooting everything in sight, they could very well not be Decepticons, but the fact they did not wear the Autobot symbol nor answer to the signal Optimus had sent out after Mission City, he could not take any chances.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!"

* * *

_AN: Yay, very fun, descriptive chapter! Woot!_

_**District X**: I hope I deserve more reviews, I really do try for more!  
However I am pleased to hear you say all that! I hope you decide more OC stories are worth reading. I myself prefer them, which is why I am writing one, no duh right? :D I did read and review one of your stories though, it was sad, poor Sam goes through a whole load of trouble, but funny at times like at the end of the "Megatron" chapter... x) Hilarious. I still laugh about it.  
I also like hearing that. I feel they were a bit off, but while I'm going through R.W.C. I find myself getting better at writing the Autobots IC. So I will end up rewriting the first few chapters._

_**Scarlette16:** I am, I believe! I think my skills are improving... I think.  
**2:** Yeah... I couldn't stop typing and I had to separate the chapter into two because it was too long and would eventually become boring. x)_

_**girlrock250297:** Hi there. :)_

_**GrimlockX4:**HAHAHAHA! That's totally not the premise for the sequel! o.o Oh, you didn't hear that!_

_**Shibo26:** Awww... Thanks Shibo! ^^  
Yes, Riya's in her world again.  
Yes, the machine, since Riya does not exist in that world as was explained in this chapter, forced the _"Portal"_to her and drew her back into her world. If the machine was not activated, Riya would still be in the Transformers universe until such time as another _"Portal"_ opened and she went back.  
**2: **Yeah... It hurts to write it even! D:_


	25. The Screaming Poll of PAIN!

Hello again my faithful readers! Kaim here wanting to give you an option...

Yeah, I know, you're probably sick of this... But this is a free optional twist in the story.

I was thinking Riya does not return with the Autobots and instead appears in her sequel back in the_ Trasnformers_ Universe... However, it has dawned upon me you readers may seem... unsatisfied with that ending to this one, although it is the best, most cinematic choice, I do so badly want to please my readers.  
So I'm offering another vote.

Only two choices:

My idea; Where Riya returns to the Autobots during _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_.  
OR  
What you all seem to want happen the most; Where Riya returns with Lola, Skywing and Cab.

You guys can pick because I'd feel really sucky if I wrote the story to satisfy my tastes and only mine.  
Yes, I realize it is my story and I should go about how I please, allowing the story to remain a surprise, but, unlike last time, the poll winner will be concealed until mentioned in the story.  
Either vote or I'll continue my idea, which will seem rather heartless of me if I did not offer this.

Anyways, that's all I ask...

Oh, yeah, District X, since you were the only identifiable voter. THANKS! :D


	26. Sarah

_AN: Nearing the end thanks to the swift voters!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers, even though I want to and I'd be filthy stinking rich because of it._

_**Author Disclaimer:** Well, more like _'character disclaimer'_ but whatever.  
Sarah is an OC that I did **NOT** create, nothing about her is mine. Not her life, her name, her design. Not even the idea of her being in the story. She is owned by, and always will be, **scarlette16 **a frequent and lovely reader of mine who I've come to appreciate dearly. She's allowed Sarah to be in the story and I am forever greatful!  
Thanks **scarlette16**. You'll always be awesome to me! :)_

_

* * *

_

Riya sighed, though smiling, she was a bit depressed.

After watching every cartoon and movie, reading every comic of the Transformers over a dozen times, Riya found no true consolation after Lola, Skywing and Cab left.

She was thrilled to see it worked, their plan, it took a few hours longer then they anticipated, but it worked and therefore Riya was pleased.

However, this left her alone again. With no real connection to the Autobots besides for her wheelchair confinement, Riya found her slight comfort talking to a friend she met when venting her frustration out on paper then publishing it on a website aptly named FanFiction.

This girl, who has introduced herself only as Sarah, began chatting up with Riya after she explained to her the accident and was currently stuck in a wheelchair.

Although Sarah was not told _why_, Riya planned on doing said confession this instant after a promise she made.

Riya spoke frequently with Sarah on a messenger, telling Sarah that tonight she would spill the beans and come clean right after she cleared her head and put her words into order.

_(Bing!)_

Riya looked back down to the laptop screen, seeing the messenger alerted Riya that Sarah was now available.

_::Riya T.: Hey Sarah. Whazzup?::_

_::Sarah: Sorry I'm late. Caught up.::_

_::Riya T.: It's cool.::_

_::Sarah: I've been waiting all day for this! You've got to tell me what happened?::_

Riya sighed, closing her eyes and stretching her fingers. "Okay... Here it goes..."

_::Riya T.: Sarah, don't freak until I'm done. Promise?::_

_::Sarah: Pinky promise! :D::_

_::Riya T.: Okay... You probably won't believe it but here goes nothing...::_

Riya took her time explaining the story with detail, making sure she made no confusion or risked any misunderstandings.

So far, Sarah had not replied to Riya's typing. Telling her all about the story or how the supposed _fan-fictional _work that was published and laid finished on the website was actually all true and reflected with great detail Riya's trip to the other Universe.

The strange silence that was Sarah worried Riya, she had never been the silent one being that she had told Riya she was not able to talk to others like she could with Riya. Open and truthful, although she could be with other people, Riya remained one of the few, or the only one which was never confirmed, that Sarah would let herself go and talk freely to.

_::Riya T.: And after Laserbeak charged and blasted the machine I woke up back here, in Malibu, with cars around me and a guy named Byron, the guy who called the ambulance. I blacked out again and woke up in a hospital bed. When I left, I came straight back home and I haven't gone out since.::_

Riya waited some time, hoping for a positive reply... She felt like her very life depended on a kind hearted reply from Sarah, which was not to be expected, after all, who could believe a fantastic story as that?

* * *

"Son of a glitch!" Skywing cussed, looking down to his feet. "I just stepped on _another_ car..." He growled, Cab at his side and Lola riding on his shoulder.

"Then transform and fly out of here." Lola insisted.

"I can't transform here! I can barely even remember how to fly! Humans processors lose so much information so fast! How do you even remember to breathe?!" Skywing roared, trying his best to maneuver through the city streets.

"Cab, you can still drive right? I thought I taught you how." Lola looked down to the considerably shorter bot.

"Unlike Sky', I don't forget things!" Cab boasted, transforming on the spot.

"I'm just thankful I don't have to teach you how to live as a Cybertronian again..." Lola mumbled.

"Don't blame us for your fleshy bodies. They were hard enough to work, but to maintain a balance of contentment and mood! By Primus, I'd rather jump into a volcano _without_my wings then do that again!" Skywing huffed, finally making it out of the city, ignoring the humans below cries of shock.

"They are easy to maintain, you just have to pay attention to when you are full, thirsty, fatigued or feeling sick. It's very easy. See? Right now I am very displeased with you and a little woozy from being up so high." Lola retorted, a smirk plastered on smugly.

Skywing grumbled, "Displeased?"

Lola smiled softly now, "Took it personally huh?"

"What did I do?" The offended mech whined, making sad chirping sounds.

"Aww..." Lola ran her hand down the side of his head. "You just smooshed every car in the city, not to mention you've scared every human out of their minds."

Skywing pouted now, offering a hurt puppy dog expression.

"But... We are home now, so far so good." Lola kissed the petted area of Skywing's head and, if a Cybertronian could, he turned red. "Riya said the Autobots monitored Mission City and, like she said we would, we're at Mission City, so all we have to do is wait."

Skywing took a seat outside the city limits, a decently sized hill overlooking the city. Lola stood on his shoulder, she put a flat hand over her eyes, looking side to side, in front and behind for the Autobots.

"Cab! See anybody?"

Cab, who was a good distance away but could hear with his audio receptors turned up, waved back. "No Autobots yet!"

Lola nodded. "Keep a sharp optic out! Skywing, you too."

"I just carried you here and stepped on every car in the city, do I not get a break?"

"First of all, I'm less then the weight of a feather to you and secondly, stepping on cars does not earn you a break it earns you a chewing out. Besides, you're a damn plane, you have better radar then Cab, you can see farther and sense farther. So start looking." Lola demanded and after their usual playful glaring, Skywing submitted and began scanning for the Autobots.

The buzzing of Skywing's scanners coming online for the first time in years rang in Lola's head before it stopped and Skywing did his, as Lola deemed it, serious face.

Down at the base of the large hill, Cab stood sighing and a bit tired.

"Ugh, when are those fragging Autobots?!" He whined after walking closer to the abandoned dirt road.

"Right now." A sound of a cannon charging and aiming ripped Cab's attention from the dirt road.

Cab turned around instantly after the voice appeared, now fully aware, Cab saw the Autobot symbol on the black cannon-wielding mech.

"Ironhide!" He cried, smiling widely.

Visibly faltered, taken off guard by the young mech's sudden cry, Ironhide stared at Cab in shock.

"How do you know me?" He questioned, just as the other Autobots; Ratchet and Optimus appeared.

"Well, besides for the comics and those new movies, Riya told us."

The Autobots, all three came the to conclusion they heard wrong and that their audio receptors had taken damage that Ratchet's had not fixed properly.

Ironhide reacted unlike the others. His cannon fired off, both next to the slightly smaller mech. "How to you know that name!" He roared so enraged even my the mention of Riya's name that he took it as Cab blatantly disrespecting the deceased.

Cab jumped clean out of his transistors.

"_How do you know that name?!_" He charged his cannon's as much as they could without short circuiting but they were overheating to the point of sharp pains running through Ironhide's arms.

The Autobots behind Ironhide did not look any less threatening, they all kept a rigid, harsh stance. Each one unknowing of Cab's actual good intentions, but Ironhide had frightened the young bot so where he was too afraid to speak or do anything for that matter.

Thankfully, Skywing and Lola heard the shots and rushed down the hill to face the subject who caused it.

Skywing placed Lola on the ground, aiming his own rather large cannon at Ironhide.

"Power down, Autobot." Skywing demanded and with his physical stature, being larger then Ironhide and almost as large as Optimus himself, he was able to at least intimidate Ironhide a little.

But that was not Ironhide's style.

He kept his duel cannon's charged and aimed at Cab, who stood scared stiff, staring at his offender.

"I said, _power down_." He barked again, only receiving a quick side glance from the Weapon Specialist.

However, behind the gun squad were the two Autobots and Lola, all standing rather tense in the situation.

"Would you be so kind as to tell your Weapon Specialist, Ironhide, to stand down?" Lola looked to the two rigid frames of the CMO and Optimus Prime, both looked down to Lola rather surprised.

With the tensity gone, Ratchet instantly played back his memory to the recording of the human woman and the Cybertronians who bore no faction. It was easy to remember and even easier to relate the group being that they were the only three besides for _Scatterwing_ to be introduced fully on the recording.

Their identity now registered in Ratchet's processor, he was caught stunned by the three.

"Pardon me, but Skywing will shoot and I know Ironhide will. We're here to be allies, we are not Decepticons and most certainly mean no threat to you personally." Lola tried to catch the stunned CMO, but only received reply from Optimus, who turned back up to face the three caught in a test of will.

"Ironhide, stand down." He ordered.

"Optimus, he said her name. How can this not be suspicious?" Ironhide asked, still aiming at Cab.

"I can explain that!" Lola called to the black mech, "But you'll have to disarm first, then we'll talk, well, after we reach a secluded place of course."

Optimus and Ratchet, who finally came out of his daze, shared a knowing look, a nod then an order. "Stand down. We will head back to base with them and then they can explain how they knew Riya." Optimus and Ratchet had a ping of pain that streaked across their optics before returning to normal. As did Ironhide. Each one hated using past tense when referring to Riya, even though it was the grammatically correct way to address a person who has passed on.

Ironhide growled and very slowly, very reluctantly he powered down his cannons and disarmed his cannons returning to his normal hands. "Fine..." He grumbled, still glaring at Cab and Skywing.

"Sky', stop being rude and let's get." Lola rolled her eyes, knowing Skying would never disarm himself without knowing the offender was either dead or gone permanently.

Sighing, Skywing disarmed his own giant cannon and relaxed. "You alright Cab?"

The relived bot stood wide optic at Ironhide's glare which looked like it truly could kill.

"No." He grinned weakly, glancing to Skywing before turning his watchful optic back on Ironhide.

"Sky', Cab let's go. Follow the 'bots." Lola said which during Cab and Skywing transformed.

"Get in Lola." Cab's cheerful yet nervous voice chimed as his driver door popped open.

"Sky', thought you said flying was a problem since you couldn't remember how?" Lola asked, standing right outside Cab's door.

"It is, but it's safer learning it all over by myself out in the middle of no where then it is with you in a full city." Skywing took off before Lola could reply.

When she slid into Cab's seat, the door shut and the engine revved. Following closely the three Autobots that were all probably very confused right now.

* * *

Sighing, Riya thought she had just scared away Sarah for good. Until she replied thoroughly.

_::Sarah: That... is... AWESOME!::_

Riya stared at the reply before another was giving.

_::Sarah: I SO wish I could be you right now! That would've been so AWESOME!!::_

Riya's tensity gone, clearly all her stress and worry was for nothing, Sarah seemed to understand... As much as a person could. However, Riya received the feeling that Sarah did not actually believe all or any of it. Just that it was _awesome_and liked Riya's imagination.

_::Riya T.: So, you really do believe me?::_

_::Sarah: It's impossible though... :P ::_

_::Riya T.: I know, it should be. But I know what I saw and you sure as hell don't feel pain in a dream or wake up in a hospital right after that happened and are forced to live in a wheelchair for the next year. No mugger could have caused the damage on me like this.::_

_::Sarah: Tell you what, if you got some proof. Pass it here and I believe you. Until then I just can't believe it... It's impossible!::_

_::Riya T.: Yeah, I wish I was still there though...::_

_::Sarah: Wat's up Riya?::_

_::Sarah: What's* x) ::_

_::Riya T.: LOL.::_

_::Sarah: Shuddup. xP ::_

_::Riya T. ROFL.::_

_::Sarah: xD::_

_::Sarah: No seriously, what's up?::_

_::Riya: I was so mean to them when all they did was try to help me. I thought I was in a hospital bed, dreaming it all up and I didn't care about them... I was so harsh on them. I know I apologized to Ratchet once or twice :P but I was still inconsiderate and that makes me feel like shit.::_

_::Sarah: What happened to you attempting to stop cursing?::_

_::Riya T.: -.- Fine. "makes me feel like crap." Better?::_

_::Sarah: Better. :) ::_

_:Riya T.: Well, anyways, that's my problem. I owe them something, I need to talk to them and tell them how sorry I am about it all... I suck. D: ::_

_::Sarah: You thought you were in a hospital right?:_

_::Riya T.: Yup.::_

_::Sarah: You thought you were dreaming it all too. So that's understandable, you can't care for something you don't believe exists.::_

_::Riya T.: Still, I've always given people the cold shoulder. I need to stop...::_

_::Sarah: You're not giving me the cold shoulder. :) ::_

Riya smiled. Finally feeling comfortable.

Sarah was right, Riya was not insulting her or being stubborn to Sarah in anyway and at first, Sarah did not know Riya was wealthy, nor that Riya was cold hearted in the beginning. While Riya saw it, Sarah did not and could not.

Riya bought Sarah a web-cam, shipped it off to her and they both connected, seeing each other for the first time. Riya thought for sure doing this would have ruined their friendship, making Sarah feel obligated to please the dirty rich child.

But instead, Sarah changed by being more open with Riya. More honest. And Riya finally found her best friend, now her only friend.

After growing closer with Sarah, Riya dropped all of her old _friends _since they were all interested in Riya for her money.

With a pleasant sigh, Riya continued.

_::Riya T: You're awesome Sarah.::_

_::Sarah: I know.::_

_

* * *

_

_**GrimlockX4:** You're an angel. :D  
Love ya' Grim, I've found myself giddy just waiting for your reviews!  
Oh yes and I want to tribute you for being one of my first reviewers... Perhaps a mentioning of your name? Huh! What do ya' say? :D_

_**scarlette16:**Sarah has met with Riya! Yay! But, even though this story is ending I have bigger plans for Riya and Sarah two years in the future, in _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen.  
_Yeah... Skywing's a lot like Ironhide, but also a lot like a Decepticon. He _hates_just about anyone he doesn't know personally. Ooo, you may find out why sometime! :3_

_**WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer:** Amy and Jay will appear probably next chapter as an accidental meeting. That cool? :)  
Anyways, where's my next chapter of _"Car's and Girl's"_hmm? _:|

_**Shibo26:**Yeah, school is so dumb. All they teach you are important things. What about the unimportant things?! What about them!? They lay starving and cold in the ally ways, dying for love! Give them hope brethren! Give them hope!  
Er, well thanks. I get carried away when typing that half the time I'm just staring in to space waiting for something interesting to happen... :D  
I'm crazy like that, but it seems to me that if I wasn't crazy, no one would be reading my story.  
**2.:** They had Lola, the scientist who discovered the _"Portals"_and because she was there, she was able to adjust Skywing and Cab into human life. Showing them how to live properly, healthily and happily. Without her, they'd either be dead or mentally unstable.  
So love Lola, she's worked hard non-stop to help those two poor Cybertronians, for they so terribly needed it! Yay! Everyone loves Lola!_

_**Bumblebeezgirl:** It feels good to type your name again!  
And I agree fully, Riya needs to get away. From the looks of it, it seems like she slipping into a deep depression! Oh noes!_


	27. Still Alive

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers, even though I want to and I'd be filthy stinking rich because of it._

_**Author Disclaimer:** Well, more like _'character disclaimer'_ but whatever.  
Sarah is an OC that I did **NOT** create, nothing about her is mine. Not her life, her name, her design. Not even the idea of her being in the story. She is owned by, and always will be, **scarlette16 **a frequent and lovely reader of mine who I've come to appreciate dearly. She's allowed Sarah to be in the story and I am forever grateful!  
Thanks **scarlette16**. You'll always be awesome to me! :)_

_

* * *

_

Dispite Riya's describing the Autobot base, Lola found it larger then Riya said it was and had more utilities then Riya said it would as well.

The two groups, one stressed out beyond reason and the other just glad to be home, took their meeting at a private area. A room that could be described as office space for Optimus Prime, however, he said it was merely a private meeting area for the Autobots specifically, even though it did not look like it.

Skywing and Cab stayed together, almost locked to each others side.

Cab continued glancing back to Ironhide, that had not changed since the very moment they met the Autobots to the second they were in the base standing in the meeting room.

Skywing glared at Ironhide, he was unforgiving of the cannon-wielding mech who threatened and frightened his young friend.

Lola, much like Optimus, had noticed the hostile air and was intent on removing it permanently. Both did now know how, but they would do it.

Their silent agreement didn't go unnoticed by the medic, who was uneasy around the two new mechs himself, though, he knew Optimus and whatever agreement he had with Lola would help relax the unfriendly environment.

"Er, Mr. Prime sir. Would you happen to have a computer around?" Lola asked, breaking the cold glaring silence between the trigger-happy Autobot and the two faction-less Cybertronians.

"My name is just fine, there is no need of formalities here." Optimus replied, walking to a large screen that Lola berated herself for not noticing sooner. "And we do have one." He offered just as he booted the computer up.

"Cab, would you kindly?"

Cab left the hostile air and took Lola in hand, cautiously walking to the computer to placing Lola on the command board.

"Thanks Cab." Lola walked near to the edge where Optimus stood.

"Would any of you happen to be a computer geek? We need to connect to someone." Lola asked, holding up her purse and pulling out a small black metal box and a disc.

"No, you are explaining how you knew Riya first." Ironhide growled, turning away from the much larger mech to face Lola.

"And this is how I am going to do it Ironhide. By giving connection to said person."

Ratchet stepped past Ironhide to the computer and after pressing a few buttons a disc, human sized, shot up near Lola.

Taking the hint, Lola inserted the disc into the player and the paper thin player descended back into the computer panel, flat and as unnoticeable as before.

She was also given a small board to connect the black boxes wires to, which she did so swiftly and the computer displayed what it was used for.

"A contact?" Ratchet asked, turning his attention to the red headed woman.

"That is correct, now just select it and we'll connect." Lola said and Ratchet sighed, doing as she wished.

* * *

Riya was relaxed, finally.

She was in dire need of it, stressed and overworked, Riya felt exhausted. Though she had not noticed how truly tired she really was in the past few months after leaving the hospital, she certainly knew now and questioned how she could not tell beforehand.

Besides for worrying over Sarah, Riya was now freaked out over Lola, Skywing and Cab.

It had been only a few hours since Lola and her Cybertronians left for their home again.

Although she wanted to go with them, Lola explained that it would be impossible. Riya simply did not have enough of this magnet energy with her and therefore could not produce enough to allow her safe passage between the universes.

Lola said that she may very possibly end up in some black hole or in another universe if she was to do so.

With sad acceptance, she complied and waited until Lola changed into this skin tight body suit and white lab coat, her hair now down and resting in an undisturbed state.

Skywing and Cab did the same, all three now in body suits and Lola wearing a bright white lab coat.

Once they charged up a small black boxed machine that looked oddly like a compact VHS player, they said their goodbyes, thanked Riya and left to the world Riya so terribly wished she could return to.

Then, taking a taxi, back home Riya found herself confessing to Sarah who took it rather nicely.

After which Riya could not wait for the call back Lola promised.

Riya wanted to apologize to the Autobots until they could not stand it anymore, then apologize more. She still felt saddened that she could not meet up with her friends face-to-face, but this was better the nothing in her situation.

Then it came.

_(Bing!)_

Riya's eyes shot open, examining the name on the alert listing.

Lola Hard.

She smiled ear to ear, accepting the connection and waiting for it to download.

"Come on, why does this thing always run slow when I actually want something from it?!" Riya was bouncing in her wheelchair.

* * *

"Oh dammit!" Lola cursed, getting Ratchet to establish a better connection.

After a few tries the connected flashed green and Riya's address came on screen.

"Wait a moment and we'll connect." Lola smiled. She always hated dealing with the black box...

"Hi Lola! Hey Skywing! Hey Cab!"

Riya's voice cheered over the stereos just as Riya's webcam fed _LIVE_and shocked all three Autobots in the room to a stand still. The only sounds they emitted were the faint humming of their metal bodies still working and Lola's greeting to Riya.

"Hello Riya, we're finally here!" Lola sighed happily, "We arrived at the base safe and sound... Well, Ironhide terrified Cab near to death and Skywing was about to shoot Ironhide for it, but we got over it and we're here now."

Riya laughed, "Ironhide! No threatening my friends." She play pouted.

"Yeah, I thought he was actually going to shoot me. I said we knew them from you and Ironhide started asking me how we knew you, well, your name specifically." Cab chuckled in reply.

"Aww, worried about me you old trigger-happy mech?" Riya tilted her head and smiled.

The four, Lola, Riya, Skywing and Cab turned to actually pull their full attention to the three. None of the four knew that they had officially reported Riya as deceased, nor that they had made a silent promise not to talk about it again especially after Galloway accusing them of letting Riya die.

"You guys alright?" Riya asked as her smile slowly faded to worry.

Suddenly it hit Lola what made the Autobots turn paralyzed in their place.

"You didn't know, did you?" Lola asked, "I mean, how could you? You didn't study the Portal like I did, you didn't know what was going to happen when Laserbeak delivered enough charged energy onto her... You didn't know she was forced back into her universe." Lola stepped forward as the wide optics of the three stunned Autobots turned from their expressionless self to a sad, yet happy, expression.

"You all thought she was dead." Lola concluded as Riya gasped quietly.

"You thought I died?" Riya's sad voice was low in the stereos.

"We did." Optimus lightly shook his head out of his staring. "There was no sign of you in the area. Although we knew the Decepticons plan did not go exactly as they hoped seeing that Starscream did not receive the power he aimed to drain from you, but we came to the conclusion that the machine they built must have vaporized you. It was the only realistic scenario."

Riya giggled sadly, "Aww Optimus, you should know by now that I'm not real there and realisim doesn't effect me there." She tried to cheer them up.

"Realism effects everyone Riya." Ratchet grinned, "You are no exception. Though I am pleased you cheated death this time."

"Acutally Ratchet. Riya's right. Technically." Lola turned to the medic. "This universes realism doesn't effect Riya. What this world deems impossible has no control over Riya. In fact, she can't die here and can't be killed nor can she be hurt to the point of permanent damage. Therefore, when she came here she could only be hurt to the limitations of her pain tolerance level." Lola explained as mostly Ratchet and Optimus listened intently.

"So I'm a superhero there?" Riya smiled again.

"Remember, only technically. You can do anything you want here and suffer only short term damage." Lola answered.

Riya looked down, mysterious to the Autobots why though. "Why am I in a wheelchair then? Laserbeak hurt me beyond my tolerance level. I was in so much pain I couldn't form a coherent thought mush less move an inch without feeling like I was going to die that second." Riya looked back up.

"Wheelchair?" Ironhide asked, "Are you still hurt?"

"I have to take medicine and I have pretty bad pains." Riya smiled softly to the black mech, "But I'm fine now. I'm safe, back home in this hell hole, but safe." Ironhide growled, not at Riya but at the thought and explanation of Riya's pain that the Decepticons caused.

"Don't kill anybody yet 'Hide, I want to be there and see you kill 'em all. So just wait 'till I come and visit. 'Kay?" Riya joked only to earning a slightly calmer yet still angered Ironhide.

Lola smiled, "You're in a wheelchair because the blast shot you through the Portal forcefully when it wasn't ready and you hadn't magnetized enough energy to do to travel. You charged up too much energy too fast, first of all it was beyond your capacity and far beyond the regular rate. Therefore you suffered shock once you returned and are now stuck in a wheelchair." Lola stopped her trail of though when Skywing snapped his fingers.  
"Right, I apologize for my ranting on... Besides that, you could leap off a building, break your legs, snap them back into place and suffer no real damage after that. You can't be killed here, you can't be hurt beyond immediate healing. The only reason you couldn't do it in this case is because of the forced traveling through the Portal, otherwise you could be jumping on the jungle gym right now."

"Ah... So, Laserbeak sucks, I'm a superhero in another universe. Got it." Riya flashed her large, bright white teeth in a smile.

Lola sighed, "I haven't studied it enough to conclude it, however, I discovered when Cab broke his wrist when he was human in your world that it could be fixed with a twist then he wouldn't feel it afterwards at all. Or when Skywing fell from the balcony, don't ask, and dislocated his leg that all I had to do was pop it into place and he was fine."

"I'm a superhero." Riya continued the painful yet thrilling smile.

"Yes, yes. Fine Riya. You're a super hero." Lola giggled.

"_Booyah_!"

Riya looked at the three Autobots who now looked as if the weight of the world was lifted off of their shoulders. The pain they must have suffered thinking Riya was dead hurt even her.

A thought came to her. They thought she was dead and upon discovering she was alive they all were soaking the moment in, avoiding noise by not speaking unless asked. And that this could be either the last chance ever or the last chance in a long time that she could tell the Autobots how she felt.

"Hey Lola?"

"Yeah Riya?" Lola turned back around to face the screen.

"Can I talk to the 'bots alone? Just for a few minutes."

Lola grinned, "Sure RT." Lola addressed Riya by the nickname Cab gave her. "Come on guys, let's leave these four to reunite."

Cab picked up Lola while Skywing was already out of the room, glad to exit the tensity of the glare him and Ironhide had. Even when it was broken by Riya, Skywing could still feel a return coming when they all stopped staring at her.

Inside the room a comfortable silence waved over, allowing the three Autobots to feel relief set in.

At the same time as knowing Riya was still alive, the Autobots had no doubt that Riya was telling the truth that she came from another universe, which they all had a version of their own doubts.

"Hi guys, what's up?" She grinned sadly.

The three not used to human slang turned attention upwards. To the ceiling.

Riya giggled, "No, not that kind of up. It's a term meaning; how are you doing?" She tried again.

Ratchet nodded and answered first, "Better."

Optimus agreed fully. "We have had our troubles, however, knowing you are alive wipes me of all my worries." He sighed.

Ironhide huffed, shifted his optics side to side and crossed his arms. "Fine." He stated, keeping his tough guy reputation.

"Awesome." Riya smiled again, "I, uh, I wanted to talk to you... alone, 'cause I have something I want to say." Riya played nervously with the material belt she wore over her crossed shirt.

Suddenly, all their attention went to every word she said, as if examining them all.

"Yes Riya?" Optimus urged her on, unknowing of what she was going to say but could see clearly along with Ratchet and Ironhide that whatever it was, it was making her nervous.

"I wanted to say... I'm sorry."

* * *

_**District X:** Awesome, Dex. It's good to have you back on the reviewing section!  
**2.:** Ironhide is like a Decepticon, except not. :D Wow, I'mma' genious. :P_

_**shadowxofxdarkness**(to all recent reviews)**: **Yeah, I know you were busy. At least it's all over now, right? Awesomesause.  
Oh, yeah, I thought the ending to this story is a bit unsatisfying, but I have a few good moments in the next one, then the last one will be a classic chase story. Nothing amazingly complicated, just a basic story. :)_

_**GrimlockX4: **Why not? You have an awesome name! :3 Oh, we'll be going out with Riya and you. 3 Just a little spoiler!  
Hellz yeah! I'd _LOVE_to see Skywing and Ironhide go at it. Now _that_'ll be fun!_

_**scarlette16: **Glad you like how I wrote Sarah in. I thought it'd be nice for Riya to start having a meaningful conversation with people since she's always been so careless and spiteful._


	28. A Strange End

_AN: The last chapter.  
Well, this has been a good run. There's a sequel after this then another, of course. :P But it may take some time! I'm a bit drained on ideas right now and although _the_ outline to the sequels are done it's going to take some work to make it better then this one! Even though this wasn't my best work. :/  
Anyways, I hope this chapter is satisfactory! Read and enjoy, review or not. It doesn't matter anymore. I just love knowing I have fans!_

_Oh yes and I'm on Deviantart now... So check me out. Link's on my User profile. I don't have a picture of Riya up yet, but I'm working on a good one now...  
However, Lola has a picture! :D_

_Congrats to me and to all my readers! I've reached 5,000+ hits and 60+ reviews before this story ended!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers, even though I want to and I'd be filthy stinking rich because of it._

_**Character Disclaimer:** Well, more like _'character disclaimer'_ but whatever.  
Sarah is an OC that I did **NOT** create, nothing about her is mine. Not her life, her name, her design. Not even the idea of her being in the story. She is owned by, and always will be, **scarlette16 **a frequent and lovely reader of mine who I've come to appreciate dearly. She's allowed Sarah to be in the story and I am forever grateful!  
Thanks **scarlette16**. You'll always be awesome to me! :)_

_**Author Disclaimer: **Heh, the username **GrimlockX4**is an actual author and lovely reviewer I have. So thanks Grim! I wanted to write you in like I said! I'm a woman of my word. :3_

_

* * *

_

"What?"

"Yeah, that's right." Riya smiled nervously, "I'm sorry."

Ratchet's head tilted ever so slightly. "Why?"

She sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Because I was so mean. I didn't notice it then but I see it now. I was so difficult to get along with, not to mention I must've been rather annoying." She laughed sadly, "Just an inconvenience."

Ratchet and Ironhide were taken by surprise, unlike Optimus who grinned.

"You were not an inconvenience Riya. Simply a bit questionable. Your antics were due only to your age. We have studied enough of human tradition to understand that human younglings are prone to hyperactivity." He answered to calm Riya.

"I was never hyper, I was just a pain in the ass. Er, heh, aft." Riya giggled.

"Apology accepted, Riya" Ratchet smiled in return as a medic, with at his age and experience, knew admitting to such misdeeds was difficult enough.

Riya shook her head. "I grounded myself for two weeks after I got home. I feel I deserve more... I've always been harsh to people. I seriously don't deserve to get off so easily." Riya said lazily.

"Riya." Optimus took the attention, "We thank you for your apology and are pleased you have learned your lesson on the matter. Yet please, do not bother yourself about it anymore. You have been through too much for that now."

Riya smiled, "If I could hug you guys, I would." She laughed as did the three Autobots on her screen.

"Concerning your wheelchair Riya, what is the damage?" Ratchet asked, earning a harder laugh from Riya.

"I knew you'd ask!" Riya pointed at Ratchet through the webcam. "Ha ha! Well, doctors said I'll be fine soon. About another four months I think, 'till then I'm stuck. After that doc' says I should use crutches, just for safety. I'll be free to run again in six months."

"Listen to the doctors then. Since I am not there." Ratchet stated.

"How the hell did you know I-"

"I know you well enough Riya." Ratchet replied smugly with a knowing grin plastered on his face.

"Fine. I'll listen, just for you though. Not 'cause I want to..." Riya pouted by grabbing a chocolate bar next to the laptop and bitingit with huffing on screen. "I'll just eat chocolate and watch soap operas 'till then." She giggled.

The four stayed in a relaxing silence, the Autobots revelled in the feeling of discovering how truly alive Riya was. However, all good things must come to an end as Ironhide was the only one who wanted to speak up first.

"Are you comin' back sometime?" Ironhide asked, for a weapon specialist, rather sheepishly.

Riya shook her head. "Don't think so... I wanted to. I asked Lola a million times if there was a way but she said there wasn't any without risk of me never coming back home."

Ironhide nodded. "You said you were not fond of your home there."

"Ironhide-

"If she is displeased with her living conditions, she should find a new home. Is that not what Samuel said about his living standards and about basic human homes?" Ironhide interrupted.

"Ironhide, you know fine well that she must remain in her own world." Ratchet insisted. "She cannot return. For security."

"What security?" Ironhide demanded.

Before Ratchet could answer, Riya jumped in. "So I don't screw up your world. I know things about you, the 'Cons, and even the Quintessions. I know all of your history and theirs."

"Knowing history would not harm anything."

"No. But knowing your future does."

Optimus turned to Riya this time. "Our future?" He questioned.

"Yeah Big Guy, your future. I know what happens to all of you, to the 'bots you knew and know now. I know your planet's future even. I know everything." Riya giggled. "I'm like your very own Oracle. Cryptic as ever and won't tell you damn thing."

Ironhide jutted in. "If you tell us, maybe we can win this war sooner. With less casualties."

"If I tell you, you may do something differently. While even the smallest thing may seem meaningless, it could harm your future in the long run. Whatever damage I've already caused there wasn't to you, I just confused the hell out of the 'Cons and happened to postpone attacks, other then that I see no harm done to you guys... If I told you what I did know, I might end up hurting your future... Or even killing you." Riya explained sounding much like Lola at this point.

"That was exactly what I was going to say Riya. Where did you learn that?" Ratchet smiled.

"Lola. She taught me a lot."

Ironhide, who was slightly pouting, was silenced in agreement.

"So uh, what have you guys been doing lately? I mean... No Decepticons aft's to kick must be kinda' boring."

"We have kept ourselves busy. Fredrika has found us a new home base. We have finally finished adding the necessary extras." Ratchet smiled, almost smugly. Riya knew that meant he was the one to put it all together and he was flaunting it.

"Fredrika?"

"She is a Lieutenant. She has been working on our base with us, in fact, Fredrika was the one to find it." Optimus grinned, crossing his arms in a pleasing manner. "Also, without Ratchet and Fredrika both we would not have our mainframe computer running."

"Teltraan. It has a name." Ratchet corrected.

"Ooo, congrats. I knew I didn't recognize this room. I just thought it was 'cause I never went beyond a few rooms... We'll, in any case, I'm glad you guys got someone who'll make your life hell without me." She laughed evilly. "Just think of the dark and sinister things I would do if I was there!" She rubbed her hands together and put on a playful menacing face.

"I can imagine..." Ratchet rubbed his helm.

"Yeah, I knew you would... And 'Hide... Heh, and even Big Guy knows what kind of anarchy I'd unleash." She slowly realized all of them were prone to the annoyance of the twins.

Ironhide shrugged, "You are half the size of my hand, how much trouble could you be?"

Riya leaned back in her wheelchair. "Let's just say, Sides and Sunny have nothing on me when it comes to playing annoying pranks."

"Primus." Ratchet sighed, "Imagine having you three together in one room. The Pit if I let you three free."

"Heh, you got nothin' to say old man. I'll just trip wires, cut cords, teach Teltraan to sing Christmas carols all day long and when you try to shut it off it starts singing I Love You by Natasha."

"The Pit with me if I would allow that!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Oh, bugger off Ratch'. I'm playing." Riya laughed at his own antics.

Ironhide chuckled at the two knowing of the kind of damage Riya and the twins would do, but wanted his own questions answered.

"How often can we speak to you?"

"Anytime you want. Just get bored, or through kicking Decepticon can, and give me a ring. In this wheelchair, I'll almost always be on." She gave Ironhide the thumbs up.

"We will talk again Riya." Ratchet smiled, "Of course we will." Ironhide huffed in reply.

"Kick those 'Cons afts for putting me in this wheelchair guys." Riya joked.

"Better believe it." Ironhide tapped his cannons.

"When it comes to you and blowing shit up 'Hide, I never doubt it."

Riya waved. "Bye guys, talk to you soon!"

"Goodbye Riya." Optimus replied and the other Autobots bid her farewell before the connection cut off.

The three Autobots in the room faced each other.

"What do we tell liaison Galloway?"

* * *

Riyaleaned back, as if out of breath she panted.

A rush of emotions overcame her, she was happy and dreadfully sad. Though Riya felt bad, she knew what happened was right. She belonged in her own world, the real world, away from the universe of transforming giant alien robots.

If she said too much, she could have undoubtedly hurt their future that did involve the Autobots winning the war and now that she could not tell them anything that could harm their future that it was the best case.

Yet remaining at home would forever be miserable to Riya she still understood the reasoning Lola had explained to her.

Even though the reasoning was sound it did not stop Riya'sdesire to meet personally with the Autobots again. At her age she would have to wait some time before she could return. Perhaps she may have to wait until she was much older, into her adult stage. Which would be fine so long as she could return, but it was quite the while to wait. Five to ten years that is.

_(Bing!)_

"Who could that be now? Better not be 'Hide whining..." Riya giggled.

Checking her messenger, two familiar names appeared.

_::Riya T: Hi Grim, hi Sarah.::_

_::GrimlockX4: Hey Riya. Where have you been? Your status kept reading _busy_. You're never busy!::_

_::Sarah: LOL::_

_::Riya T: Funny. :P But I was busy, for the exact reason I told you Sarah. I was talking to the 'bots.::_

_::Sarah: No. Way.::_

_::GrimlockX4: 'Bots?::_

_::Riya T: I told Sarah, you sure you want to hear it?::_

_::GrimlockX4: Autobots?::_

_::Sarah: Yup.::_

_::GrimlockX4: You have to tell me.::_

_::Riya T: Fine then... Here's the copy.::_

_::Sarah: Cool. This'll be fun. x) ::_

* * *

**_Severel months later..._**

The days went by slowly as Lola, Skywing and Cab explained to the government that they had returned to their home universe to aid the Autobots and with Lola's knowledge of the Allspark, she may be able to revive a certain energy source resembling it, naturally though she left that out of the meeting with the human army and explained that to the Autobots when they had their own meeting again.

Without a home to go to, Lola stayed on sight with Fredrika taking a room adjacent to her own.

Over time, the few weeks that had passed, Lola made herself home working with Teltraan. Using the mathematics it knew to make her job on the Autobotbase easier and would allow her more personal time. Which her job was to aid with Ratchet but to also double as an engineer of sorts, and a manager of the humans who were to learn Cybertronian technology as well.. Ironhide had actually began nicknaming her the next Wheeljack once her lab exploded due to mixing human and Cybertronian technologies.  
Ratchet agreed half heartedly.

Earlier on however, Lola, Skywing and Cab all submitted to a questionnaire that lasted two weeks.

Asking them individually different questions and group questions, both work related and slightly personal. At times too personal for Skywing.

Once asked in an individual interview why Skywing was so defencive, Lola answered that he simply missed his brother, Scatterwing and wanted to know that he was still alive.

That sent Ratchet to thinking of Fredrika, in turn it made him turn it into his own personal quest. With Fredrika of course. He seemed to do nothing without her now.

For the next few months Ratchet studied the case files of the Cybertronian group that worked with Scatterwing, then he began evaluating differing possibilities or possible locations.

From research, Scatterwing often mentioned in private with Skywing that he had a fall back safe zone where he knew the humans could not detect him and Cybertronians go no where near the area so he would be safe, and if needed Skywing would too. Including their team.

However, today was the conclusion of Ratchet's hard work and Fredrika's many attempts to get him to recharge.

"Skywing." Ratchet rapped on the door leading to Skywing's berth chamber. "I must speak with you."

The door slid open and reluctantly Skywing appeared, yawning. "What is it Ratch'... I'm still used to human sleep." He whined.

"Still? I thought I fixed that..." Ratchet trailed, thinking aloud.

"Don't bother. It'll go away on it's own."

Ratchet shrugged, "Very well."

"You must've bothered me for something. What's up Ratch'?" Skywing leaned on the door frame.

"Right." Ratchet smiled, "I have found a location you and your brother had spoken of often." Skywing perked up instantly, turning to a straight stand.

"Where?"

"In an abandoned area. A burned down land Scatterwing identified as-"

"Brazil. In the amazon right?"

"You remember?" Ratchet was taken back a bit, sudden memory jogging was not expected so soon after their arrival.

"Yeah... 'Wing talked about how 'Cons and 'Bots don't go there... Y'know, to heavily forested." He rubbed his temples... Before slowly realizing he no longer had human pressure points and aptly stopped. Putting his hand down at his side looking side to side. "Tell no one about that, please."

Ratchet smirked, "I swear it." He shook his head. "The reason I came to ask you about it was because I have found multiple locations, each one having a certainly low chance of being correct. However, it occurred to me while researching more on the recordings between you and Scatterwing that one of my possible locations was the highest on the list and was also mentioned from time to time by him."

Skywing's optics went wide, "You mean?..."

"I believe I have found Scatterwing."

* * *

_**GrimlockX4: **I can tell! I like Grimlock too. x)_

_**shadowxofxdarkness: **Yeah! Stupid Portal for hurting Riya! Without you she'd never have met the Autobots, but at least she wouldn't have been hurt. x3 Just playing with you Shadow!  
Thanks for coming to review again, I love talking to you._

_**scarlette16: **Yeah, now through Riya's new found repentant personality, they can all get along! :)  
Though it was fun when they didn't get along..._

_**Bumblebeezgirl: **xD Yeah, fans'll kill me for ended it so abruptly! But oh well, can't always get what'cha want. Heh heh, this is my Decepticon side talking._

_**Shibo26: **Isn't that funny? Y'know, the story ended because she said sorry? x3_

_**District X:** Yeah, the face would probably begin normal, then in the blink of an eye turn broken and slightly insane... And much like I have mentioned to my friend here on FF (IDoNotSpeakSportsCar) my obsession with sayings, such as "_they'd be on the walls."_Which is by far my favorite and exactly what the Autobots would have been doing... Literally... If they had no common sense and I felt like screwing with people._

**_Credits:_**

A personal thanks to many of my friends like IDoNotSpeakSportsCar, ..x., Shadowxofxdarkness, scarlette16, and ctanonymous.  
Yeah, I know you guys were not affiliated with the making of or writing during of Real World Changes, but I still felt supported by your humorous PM's and, to some of you, your stories were by far the best way to keep me going, to keep me writing through the hardest moments.

Inspirations:

ctanonymous - One way or Another.

IDoNotSpeakSportsCar - Trapped, Experiment A-32, and Crushed.

Ironhide's Mechanic - An Autobot Mechanic.

yourdeadwafflecone - Cosmic Joke.

LunaeShark - Keeping Secrets.

Dena Gray - Exercise in Foldility.

Faecat - Science Fiction (Yeah, heavily inspired...)

Erailea Evenstar - Unforeseen.

Those are all amazing, wonderful, stunning stories I've found myself reading again and again to ignite my love for writing repeatedly when I had my most horrible doubts and dry moments... Er, A.K.A writers block.

_A thank you to all my reviewers (in order of first to last review):_

_Viva9626.  
ctanonymous.  
Bumblebeezgirl.  
kellyhorse.  
Player3.  
shadowxofxdarkness.  
scarlette16. a.k.a Awesome Scarlette. :D  
(she knows what that means!)  
Blizwing's sister Melody.  
D. Huynh.  
Shibo26.  
District X.  
GrimlockX4.  
WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer.  
Wolfangel643._

_And to my Favorites (in order of fav listing):_

_Annalina Prime.  
antaurilover685.  
Arora-and-Amira.  
Blizwing's sister Melody.  
Bloodshed Gal.  
Crystal Rosemary Witwicky.  
foxykitsuneyouko.  
freeprincess.__  
girlrock250297.  
GrimlockX4.  
PrimusGod.  
gaz1234.  
Ramen Fairy xoxo.  
scarlette16.  
Screamer's just a Screamer.  
Shibo26.  
Tannerdarko.  
VeekaIzhanez.  
viva9626.  
WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer.  
Wolfangel643._

_And to my Alerts (in order of alert listing):_

_AnimeOtakuBara.  
Bumblebeezgirl.  
Crystal Rosemary Witwicky.  
D. Huynh.  
District X.  
foxykitsuneyouko.  
GrimlockX4.  
Player3.  
Red-Spades.  
Screamer's just a Screamer.  
shadowxofxdarkness.  
Shibo26.  
Sin-Skyeon.  
WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer.  
Wolfangel643.  
Yonaka Takai._

_And lastly to my C2's!_

_Thanks Bumblebeezgirl! I'm in a C2! That's so awesome!_


	29. The Amazon's Secret

_AN: Ooo! A surprise chapter... yeah. I couldn't help myself..._

_

* * *

_

_"Do you see anything?_"

Lennox and Fredrika sighed harshly, looking at each other with a glare. The glare was not meant for one another, but for the repeated question that Skywing had asked, as they counted, seven times.

"Skyving, ve told you. Vhen ve see somt'ing, ve shall tell you immediately." Fredrika replied over her radio.

An anxious sigh barely made it's way through the radio. "_I'm sorry guys. I'm just... nervous. I guess._"

Lennox grinned. "We understand 'Wing. Don't worry, like 'Rika said, when we see anything. Even a glimmer of something, we'll tell you first, okay?"

Both soldier's leaned against two separate tree trunks, panting lightly and sweating as if they were tossed into an oven. Which did no respect to their current situation.

Ratchet thought he had discovered where Scatterwing was hiding after all these years and sent the only two people he knew he could trust to keep a sharp eye out for any hints that a Cybertronian had been or is there.

Lennox was chosen since he served as a Major and had befriended the Autobots quickly upon their first arrival, his superiors agreed with sending him to the Amazon to find the lost brother of Skywing.

The government agreed so long as Scatterwing was an Autobot, which was the only thing that worried Skywing, Cab and Lola.

Scatterwing was not known as a very loving mech to anyone but Lola Hard. Skywing knew his brother as a very detached mech. With the little personal knowledge Skywing had he thoroughly believed that his brother would join the Decepticons.

Lola disagreed.

Though she had not known Scatterwing for very long, she was the only being in the galaxy that her old Cybertronian team knew that could bring out the good in his spark. It was quite the revelation when the two met, becoming somewhat of an uncanny moment.  
Myths and truths were brought into the equation when Scatterwing stood with Lola for the first time and not to mention barriers were shattered when the two spoke.

It took only a year for Lola to crush Scatterwing's defence and work her way into his spark, though it only happened through hardships and relating pasts, she still did it and she and her team, for the first time, saw a softer side of Scatterwing.

However, it was not without it's drawbacks. A story Lola had never spoken to any one else, whatever these downfalls were, they were kept between Scatterwing and herself.

To the present, Skywing had requested many hours of long, grueling conversations with Lola and Cab. All about Scatterwing's choice as an Autobot or a Decepticon. Yet neither the Autobots or the humans knew what they talked about, only that it involved Scatterwing.

These long conversations led up to Skywing insisting an Autobot join the few scouting humans sent out to find his brother, but without breaking his, Lola's and Cab's secret, he was denied.

Not only was it denied since Skywing had given no solid reason, but also because no Autobot could navigate through the thick jungles of the Amazon and how Scatterwing did it was simply because he was a jet and could fly through the skies and land wherever he pleased. Which also ended up with Skywing being stuck in the Autobot base for a few weeks when he told them that he could go.

Optimus almost had enough of Skywing's behavior. That was until Skywing approached Optimus Prime and discussed the matter on hand, without breaking the secret.

While Skywing was still forced to stay at Autobot headquarters and no Autobot would accompany Lennox through the Amazon, there was three exceptions to Skywing's and Optimus' deal.

Convincing Skywing would come with a _bribe _of sorts.

Skywing could pick out whomever he felt safe with to search for his brother, Scatterwing.

Of course, Skywing could only choose from a select few of humans that were trusted and trained well enough for the mission on hand.

When set up with the teams of humans qualified, Ratchet made a last minute addition.

Fredrika McCoy.

Ratchet was practically tossing Fredrika at him and the only reason Skywing picked her was to shut Ratchet up. His explaining of how very well qualified Fredrika was for such a mission was overheating his circuits and just plain driving him insane.

So she joined Lennox on the trip.

Once they arrived at Brazil, made it to the Amazon they spread out in groups of two's, the scouting began... Over two days ago.

"Ratchet, how much further?" Lennox groaned, the weight of his clothes even were bothering him.

"I cannot stand much more of t'is heat!" Fredrika whipped her forehead. "Please Vatchet, I'm dying."

"_What?!_" Came the immediate response.

"Figure of speech Ratch'." Lennox answered for the tired woman. "Cool your jets."

"_I do not have jet's Major._"

Lennox let out a loud annoyed groan. "I know that Ratchet! Just, figure of speech, just remember that!" He cried to where Fredrika spared him a lazy glance.

"He'll never get it Vill, I tried myself."

"I know." Lennox grumbled as they continued on.

"_Fortunately, you are close. Just a bit more._"

"You said dat five hours ago!" Fredrika moaned.

"_I apologize Fredrika, I have a hard time calculating the difference between Cybertronian speed and human speed. It differs so much._"

Fredrika smiled through her overheated turmoil. "It's alvight Vatchet."

"_However, you are there._" She could almost see Ratchet's smug grin as they cut their way through the next few trees.

Lo an' behold, there he was. In all of his misplaced glory, an old fighter jet laid dysfunctional and silent.

Fredrika touched it's metal frame and instantly pulled back. "Ow! Hot as hell." She rubbed her hand before taking a look around the jet.

"Think it's him?" Lennox asked, searching for an Autobot insignia.

"No doubt." Fredrika smiled. "Scatterwing? Skywing misses you."

The jet visibly jumped, both Fredrika and Lennox stepped back while the transformation took place and there was Scatterwing, kneeling down to see them better and examining their every inch.

"How do you know my brother?"

"_I do not._" Came Skywing's belated answer to Fredrika's previous statement to Scatterwing. "_I just... want him where he belongs. That's all_."

"Because ve have been vorking vith him, searching for you." Fredrika answered Scatterwing, ignoring Skywing's transmission.

"I am Major William Lennox, this is Lieutenant Fredrika McCoy, we're from America, just North of here... Well, _very_far North of here. We've been trying to track you down for months since Skywing, Cab and Lola came back from the other world." Lennox stepped up.

"Lola? Cab? and my brother?" Scatterwing, who had for the most part kept a stoic look changed suddenly. "This is too good to be true!" He stood up straight. "Primus! Where are they? America did you say?" He cheered, coming back down to them.

"Yes, USA, in Nevada. Their Autobots now, working aside them."

"Autobots?" Scatterwing backed up. "Hmm... This is odd. We made a pact never to become involved in the war. How do I know what you're saying is true?" He questioned, rubbing his metal helm.

"Because Skywing, Lola and Cab explained to us that you would say this exact thing..." Lennox mumbled.

"Ve have Skyving on radio." Fredrika unhooked her radio from her hip, held it up and turned the volume up full blast. "Skyving, Scatterving wants to know vhat ve say is true, so speak to him."

"_You're a son of a glitch, y'know that? We have been looking for you for God knows how long and the minute we find you and they tell you we're waiting for you, you question them? I'm in Nevada... and it's boring here. Get your ass down here so I'll have something to do._" Skywing huffed out.

Instantly Scatterwing smirked. "Yeah heh, that sounds like my brother and the satellite frequency is right from what my scanners read." Scatterwing stood upright. "So, what now?"

"Back to America, log you in as an Autobot and give you a home." Fredrika giggled and hooked her radio back on her hip.

"Hey, I said nothing about becoming an Autobot, I just said I would go back to see my brother. He knows me better then that, when I promise something, I mean it." Scatterwing crossed his arms.

"Skyving, did you know something about this?" Fredrika asked over the radio.

"_Er... Well, maybe?_"

It was instantaneous, Ratchet's wrenches beating Skywing away from the radio could be heard directly after he answered and a few words given in Cybertronian to Skywing as well. Something told Fredrika and Lennox they didn't want to know what he had just said, but that it wasn't good.

"_Come back and we can discuss this matter personally, as well as fix up your pathetic excuse for a brother._" Ratchet grumbled across the radio.

"He is a fragger, I'll give you that." Scatterwing laughed. "I have had my share of adventures with him."

"_Fredrika, come back immediately, I want to cool your body temperature. It is abnormal for a human to be so hot, you could have a heat stroke._" Ratchet demaned.

All the while Lennox started making kissing faces at Fredrika. "Stop that. He's just worried."

"Ratchet and Fredrika sitting in a tree, K-I-S-Ow!" Lennox laughed as Fredrika attacked him with her rather strong headlock and began giving him a rough noggie.

"_By Primus. Just hurry._" Ratchet rumbled through the radio, it was clear to both Lennox and Fredrika that he had caught onto Lennox and Epps' antics involving that cartain human chant usually about two lovers. Ratchet had become annoyed at it, but in truth he did feel drawn to Fredrika, as she felt to him. So it was a matter of embarrassment other then annoyance.

"Yeah, let's go." Scatterwing transformed back into his stunning gun metal jet form again and popped open his cockpit. "Get in, I'm by far faster then any human plane. We'll be there in half the time, just give me the directions."

* * *

_Yay Scatterwing! :D I like his person, but I don't have enough gusto right now to write his entire character down._


	30. That Special Moment: Epilogue

_AN: Heh, well this was the original surprise chapter, but I decided it would best serve as a dedication to WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer for her characters and her story; "Cars and Girls." It's awesome, read it! :D_

_Oh, yes, I have 6,000+ hits and 70 reviews! Yay!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers, now I realize I don't do these disclaimers on a regular basis like I should, but it just shatters my dreams! x)_

_**Character Disclaimer:** Now, this happens frequently...  
Amy and Jay are** NOT** mine, they belong to **WhiteWolf Demon-Slayer**from her story "Cars and Girls." Are credit and rights go to WhiteWolf and her story, their featuring in this story is simply a cameo by me to tribute to WhiteWolf for her story since I love it so much.  
Keep it up WhiteWolf, I love reading "Cars and Girls."_

_

* * *

_

"Ratchet!" Riya whined, sitting at her bedroom's laptop desk. "I wanna' go now!"

"Be patient Riya, I am checking over the medical report you sent me." Ratchet replied to Riya's consistent whining for the tenth time, he was counting. "Then you may go."

"But I don't want to be patient. I want to go outside... The entire school will be at the park for Lanora's party!" She pouted.

Ratchet sighed, "Just a bit longer Riya, I promise."

"Fine." She crossed her arms and leaned back.

"These human medical records can be so... so..." He fumbled for words for very possibly the first time.

"Stupid?" Riya raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I was going to say unorganized."

"Pfft. Unorganized, stupid, confusing, boring." Riya waved it off as if waving the words right out of the air. "How's it look?"

"It is electronic mail displayed on a computer screen, what is it supposed to look like?"

Riya rolled her eyes. "No, dummy." She made a stupid look and twisted her finger beside her head. "What does it say, what do you think? Can I go and not risk snapping in two?" Riya laughed, reclining in the desk chair.

"You were never at risk for breaking into multiple parts Riya, I simply wanted to study your condition so I know you are completely healed and are prepared physically to take on the task of the movements that you are requiring for this party as you explained, running, jumping, climbing, and swimming." Ratchet told her the run down of his actions.

"Just a figure of speech Ratch'." Riya smiled.

"How odd. Major Lennox found himself saying the exact statement only a few days ago." Ratchet chuckled.

"I bet. With how much you guys understand of human slang, I'm amazed you can actually understand any of us!" She laughed.

Ratchet shook his head smiling. "I can only catch onto the easy slang. Most of the time you confuse me more then Wheeljack did... and him and I don't always see optic to optic."

"You _catch on_? You learned some slang!" Riya cheered. "Who dedicated the time to explain it all?" She giggled evilly.

"Fredrika."

Riya whistled in a tune for the hots. "Ooo, Ratchet's bonding with some lucky girl!"

Ratchet's face plates went red instantly. "B-Bonding?! N-no, just... We are, uhm, g-good friends. That is all." He mumbled, again the first time Ratchet had ever lost his words.

"Oh right, I forgot, bonding to you guys is like marriage to us. I meant like... dating. So cool it Ratch', I wasn't saying you two were an item now." Riya waved her hand in a downward motion.

"Dating?" Ratchet looked from the computer screen that displayed Riya's medical examination papers and turned attention to her screen. He had one question in his processor playing over and over, wasn't dating or date how humans kept days, months, and years in order? A human calender as it was called. That must not be what Riya had meant. "What is _dating_?"

Staring at Ratchet a second, a dark smile went from ear to ear. Ratchet knew that smile from years of experience with twins and sparklings. This was not something Ratchet wanted to ask, but he did and now he regretted it.

"Dating. Y'know, you like a girl, she likes you, you ask her out to dinner and she accepts. You both got out to dinner, talk about things, about each other and... personal things. The basics, that's all." Riya put her hands behind her head and her smug smile told Ratchet not to ask, but he had to, it was his nature to be curious of these things and he could not resist.

"Dinner? Talk? I do not understand the meaning."

"I'm going to be blunt about it, you like Fredrika right?"

"Of course, she is a very smart human female that has impressed me repeatedly and even I know that is no easy task."

"No, Ratch'. Not like, I mean do you like _like _Fredrika." Riya held her elbow out, leaning towards the computer screen and nudged her elbow twice, winking twice after the nudges.

"I do not understand." Ratchet rubbed his helm, "I already told you I like Fredrika, I do consider her a close friend. Why do you ask the same question, yet repeat the same word twice?"

Riya groaned, "Ratchet! Do you, y'know, think of her more then just a friend?" Riya leaned near the computer screen and whispered.

Ratchet had to process her question, it made no sense. Why had she just asked if he liked Fredrika? And when he answered, why did she ask again, repeating _like_ twice in a row? Did she mean something by it or was it simply a humans primitive mind at mistake?  
Also, why did Riya ask him if he thought of Fredrika more then a friend? He answered that Fredrika was a close friend, someone he could see being relaxed and calm around. That was more the just a friend, that was a close friend and therefore Ratchet had answered Riya's question even before she asked it.

Unless she was insinuating...

"Riya!" He cried, earning a hearty laugh from her.

"Oh come on Ratch', be honest, do you?"

Ratchet found himself in a position he thought he would never be in, Riya was asking in on his personal life, not only that, Riya had chosen Ratchet's only soft spot and was now digging her heels in, standing her ground and exploring his life against his will and there was nothing he could do about it.

Riya had always shown herself as a stubborn girl, even though she was trying to be better her personality was stubborn and she allowed herself to freely express her hard headedness.

"I... I will only say that... I do very much like Fredrika. She is an astonishing human and I appreciate greatly her hard work. We have worked together on many accounts and I am grateful of her company and through that I believe we have grown rather... fond of one another." Riya could almost see a boyishly shy look on him and Ratchet kicking the ground, trying to avoid her gaze on such a sensitive subject.

"Calm down Ratch', if you like Fredrika, just tell her and ask her on a date. If she likes you in that _way_she'll say yes and you'll be together. End of story." Riya giggled.

Suddenly, Ratchet appeared disheartened, "I am afraid that my fondness of Fredrika has grown out of control and that if I were to do as you say I would only harm our relationship."

"Harm? Please, you'd be honest about your feelings. You shouldn't hide them, it's not good for you. Eventually you'll just explode like a volcano and say it anyhow, might as well tell her while you're in private rather then bursting it in front of everybody." Riya shook her head laughing. "That would be embarrassing."

It was logical to Ratchet that what Riya stated was the truth, Riya knew much more of human life and their forms of attraction and as a human being Ratchet had studied enough of humans to know they were very empathic creatures.  
That near every human was capable of suffering the same, if not a bit more, pain and turmoil another human being does after loosing someone or something sentimental or when it came to emotional connections each human urges the other on. To Ratchet, that must have been the reason humans populated so prominently with such short lifespans.

However, when it came to Cybertronian laws of bonding, how was he to do meld both human traditions with Cybertronian?  
Then again, Riya was considered a sparkling to human age as well as Cybertronian, so her advice could simply be the workings of the underdeveloped mind.

"Ratchet." She sat up straight offering a warm smile. "Humans worry about the same thing, _'what if I ruin our friendship?_' or _'what if they no?.'_Trust me, all humans do it and in the end they find out their worrying was just that, worry. Nothing more." Riya smiled widely.

Ratchet shifted on his feet, glancing down in thought before returning to Riya. "We are two opposite races. She is organic and barely the size of my hand. To put it simply, I am made of a large array of metal's, I am not organic and to her I am a giant. It is impossible."

"You are a giant... but I love you." Riya giggled.

"That is different and you know it."

"Oh shut up you overgrown toaster." She ran a hand through her hair. "Tell you what, you ask Fredrika out and if she says yes then you owe me that memorabilia I asked for, heh, y'know I want that damn gun and the communicator." Riya's expression went dark.  
"If she says no, I promise to obey your every medical demand and never ask you about this subject again. Otherwise, I'll bother you every second I talk to you... and every second I talk to the other 'Bots."

"You must be a Decepticon." Ratchet sighed, "Because you are quite the extortionist."

"It's why I am a 'Con fan. I learned well." Riya crossed her arms.

Ratchet stood in front of Teltraan alone, if he was to accept and Fredrika said yes he owed Riya that gun she had been asking for the past few months as well as the Cybertronian communicator. While he wanted to send Riya the communicator she refused it without a human sized Cybertronian weapon, to Ratchet's dismay.

On the other hand, Fredrika says no and he will never have to worry about Riya as his patient and would never be bothered on the subject of his choice in bondmate. He knew Riya was a very emotional sparkling who had the ability to bother Ratchet every second of their talks and this would inevitably become a problem, but if he asked and Fredrika said no, Riya would never speak a word of it ever again.

Something interrupted Ratchet's thoughts, he looked back up to Riya with a stern and very confused expression.

"You are _still _a fan of the Decepticons. I would have thought that after your encounter and near death experience that you would no doubt shy off from them."

Riya smiled ear to ear, giggled at first then broke into a full and heavy laugh. She turned red, tears of from her splitting sides ran down her face. At first Ratchet thought she was mocking him, but when she began crying from laughing, he did not understand and searched his internal Internet connection for why Riya began crying and laughing.

But he searched the clinical reasons and found that many humans laughed at times to conceal their emotional pain.

Ratchet's optics, as well as tough medic persona, went down the drain and he instantly looked for words to cover up his tactless mentioning of her suffering that the Decepticons inflicted.

"Riya, I apologize, I should not have spoken a word about your... imprisonment with the Decepticons."

Slowly, Riya wiped her eyes and cheeks, still giggling she shook her head. "What are you talking about?" She chuckled.

"About your capture, I should have known you were not fully recovered both mentally and physically, after all you did just gain the ability of walking since your encounter. I simply did not expect you to... cry about it. I am too used to Cybertronian processors that I did not stop for a joor to think about the repercussions of such a traumatic event on a human mind." He attempted fruitlessly to defend his previous query, he was very regretful for ever even hinting towards Riya's time with the Decepticons.

In reply, he found Riya laughing again, only to mumble out chopped words. "R-Ratchet! I'm n-not crying! Ha ha! I'm laughing!"

Ratchet was thrown from his surefire mistake and regained his confused expression. "Why?"

"Because it's funny!" Riya giggled, slowly coming down from her high, "I never would have changed my favorite faction just because of that... Hell, Barricade was a riot to watch him trying so hard not to smile."

Changing from confused to shocked, it was strange to Ratchet to express his emotions so clearly, however, he could not stop. Barricade laughing?

"Don't look at me that way." Riya pretend pouted, Ratchet was truly conveying his thoughts on his expressions. "I was chatting up with Blackout and 'Cade. Only Blackout admitted I was funny, I mean, he was impressed so much he actually liked talking with me, mostly because I answered their questions about Megsy so easily."

Blackout was impressed? Not to mention _liked_being with Riya. That was a revelation. At the same time Barricade was interested in what she had to say about... Megsy? Who?

"Megsy?"

"Megatron."

Ratchet's optics twitched.

He began laughing, his entire frame shaking from the laughter. He put his hands on the computer board, using it as support. "Megsy? HA!" He cried when Riya joined in laughing with him.

"Yup, Megsy, Screamer, 'Cade. Love 'em all. Right from Soundwave and Shockwave to Ramjet and the Constructicons... Sometimes the Insecticons, but mostly just the D-cons." Riya giggled.

"Riya, I will never understand you." Ratchet chuckled and stopped his loud and heavy laughter. "You are confusing Riya, more so then any human I have ever met."

"Why thanks Ratch'. That means so much to me." Riya pretend blushed.

She sighed, stopped smiling, and looked down. To Ratchet, again with his experience with any Autobot or human, knew a sudden end to a happy moment like that was not good and Riya wanted to say what was bothering her, however, she found it hard to speak up.  
Without his ability to scan her like he would have done by now if they were talking face to face rather then through a computer, Ratchet relied on his talent on reading people, both human and Cybertronian. It proved difficult to read a human since their expressions and gestures were almost opposite to a Cybertronian, but Ratchet was naturally talented and made it his personal mission to thank Primus for it every day.

"Riya, what is bothering you?"

Shaking her head, Riya looked up. A happy grin and a sad look in her eyes played, a very complicated expression to Ratchet. He almost could not decipher which emotion was prominent, the content and happy upturned lips, or her powerfully sad and also inside upturned eyebrows with narrowed eyes, not narrowed like a glare, but thin like a sad but trying not to cry narrowing.

"What is it, you can tell me. I will not tell anyone else if you wish."

She sighed again, but not as clear as her previous one, it was shaky, now Ratchet knew without a doubt what emotion was the strongest from his time with Fredrika when she told him her story. When a humans voice or breath becomes shaky or gritty, that means the person is crying, trying not to cry, or has just finished crying.

She was sad and that was enough for Ratchet's spark to ache, just the sad look had pained him, but only now it yearned to find out and end what plagued her.

"Ratchet." Her voice cracked, "I love you. You and all the Autobots, including the ones that aren't there with you, either they passed away or just are still out about the galaxy. I love you all and so when another 'Bot lands on Earth, you know that if I was there I'd do anything to help you."

Confused to why Riya was saying these things, Ratchet tried to solve the puzzle himself. His pained spark was lifted slightly when she expressed her love for all of the Autobots, maybe he was wrong and this was not a sad smile, but she was so overjoyed that she cried. Fredrika had done that when her son was brought to the base and she saw him for the first time for, as she told him, three years.  
She was so happy she cried for hours, hugging him, praising him, and introducing Lennox and Epps to him.

"I can remember the last thing I saw of you guys that night." Riya gulped, "At that moment I wasn't sure what was going on around me after Optimus gave me to you to take back to base. I pay attention to what kind of shape you were in when you dodged Laserbeak, I just thought that you were an Autobot and... you couldn't get hurt..." She choked, looking away from the screen and putting a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Ratch'. I just... I didn't think... Here you're a comic book hero, a movie hero and heroes can't get hurt or killed. You're a main character... I mean, you can't die. It's impossible. They can't kill you, Ironhide, Bumblebee or Optimus without bringing you back." Riya's sad grin fell and tears welled in her eyes.

"Riya." Ratchet shook his head. "It was not your fault. Starsceam is the one to blame." He tried to comfort her, his understanding was that Riya was blaming herself for his previous condition in the Construction zone, so she felt the need to apologize for it.

"I know it's not. I should've supported you, I wasn't in that bad of shape... I wasn't used to it, but even that's an excuse. I should have stayed up and tried to help you, even if there wasn't much I could do, I should've tried."

"At that moment Riya you were near death, you suffered major lacerations, internal bleeding and bruising. Even a concussion, though light. You were far to injured to aid me, even if you could. You had no ability to do such, you would only hurt yourself." Ratchet tried to persuade her otherwise.

"Love you Ratch'."

Ratchet smiled, "And I love you Riya, with all my spark." He turned to a soft grin, "Like you were my own sparkling."

"But Ratchet?"

"Yes Riya?"

"It was my fault."

He sighed, his processor and logic factors could not deny it. The battle, and the battle's consequences, at the construction zone were caused by her disobedience. It was her fault.

"I know that Riya."

"I'm sorry."

"And I forgave you months ago."

"Thanks Ratch'."

They shared a thankful silence and a content smile. Though Riya's tears had already fallen and made her face red which in turn made it almost seem as if she was still sad, Ratchet knew the difference.

On his side, he was the same in Cybertronian terms, he was sad that Riya was forced to experience time under a Decepticon's claw, but thankful that she was alive, not to mention doing better then she was before.

Coming in like a forty storey wave crashing down on a small digney that was already falling apart to begin with. Both averted their gaze and returned to their prior conversation.

Though Ratchet's thoughts of the prior conversation involved Riya's medical status, Riya's thoughts on the matter were different.

"Do we have a deal?"

He groaned, for the first time since he was stuck with the twins, Ratchet openly expressed his frustration.

"If she says no and my friendship with her in ruined, I will show you my full potential of control as my patient. Even though you may be in another universe, I will find a way." Ratchet growled, not in anger or as a true threat. Simply a warning between close friends.

"If she says yes, I get that wrist cannon thing and the communicator I asked for. No skipping over details either. The cannon has to fire, has to be an unlimited source and the communicator has to connect to your world and mine."

"Very well, we have a deal."

"Awesome." Riya smiled and leaned back triumphantly. "Now, about my records."

Ratchet gave a prolonged look before returning to Riya's medical records, he had already finished examining them, but ran over them one more time to properly give a diagnoses without failure.

"You are completely healed, thanks to the equipment I sent you, and have the ability to do as you please."

"Yes!" Riya cheered.

"However, any activity to major, such as jumping from a ledge higher then two storey's or applying too much pressure to your legs and spine will cause a fracture. Though you are healed, you are weak and you must watch out for it."

"Cool, cool. I have no death wishes... for now." She smiled darkly.

"That is a lie. If I remember correctly, just about every event involving you at base was a temptation of certain death."

"Thanks Ratch', remind me why don't ya'?"

"I may not be able to scan you from here Riya but I can still tell when you are being sarcastic."

Riya giggled, "And I know when I annoy you."

"Primus." Ratchet put a hand to his helm. "Am I that unfortunate?" He joked.

The two laughed, finally getting along was a better benefit to both sides then they originally thought.

But every good moment must come to an end. This end came in the form of Fredrika walking into the room.

"Hi there!" Riya greeted, waving her hand.

"'Ello Viya." Fredrika smiled back, "Good afternoon Vatch'."

"Fredrika, what brings you here?" Ratchet, a bit surprised, asked.

"I vas told you vere talking to Viya and Lola had somet'ing she wanted me to tell her." Fredrika said as if it was nothing, "Though I did not vant to interrupt your medical meeting vith Viya, since I know how how serious you get about those. I have been vaiting for some time now and I vas also called to a meeting vith the Liaison, God forbid."

"Ah, very well." Ratchet answered, slightly shifty on his feet. "Go ahead then, I do not mind Fredrika."

"Danku Vatch'." Fredrika looked up to the computer screen and Ratchet offered her a hand, lifting her up onto the platform made specifically for human visitors.

"So, what's up 'Rika?" Riya reclined in her chair.

"Lola says the portal you came from has a pattern of appearing. It has some time to discover what the portal requires to appear, but she's finally done it." Fredrika smiled wider. "Lola has a frequency date of opening and closing a portal once every five months. It is not much, but if you ever get five months off, you can visit. Safely." She turned to Ratchet at the last word and emphasized it.

"Booyah!" Riya jumped up, fist in the air. "Awesome."

"She thought you vould be happy. She regrets that she vas able to tell you herself, she is avay with Cab, Scatterving and Skyving."

"It's cool, tell her I said thanks 'Rika."

"Of course Viya." Fredrika nodded and opted to be lifted again and put down on the floor. "Though, she is sorry that the portal cannot be opened faster since she knovs five months is a long time."

"Don't worry about it. Tell her I said that it's fine and I get it. After endless hours being explained to me about the inner workings of a rip in the delicate fabric of time, I think I get it." Riya sighed, remembering all the gruesome hours of Lola and Cab telling the Autobots and herself about how the portal works and what it does exactly.

Fredrika giggled, "Alvight Viya. Goodbye." She waved.

"Bye 'Rika!" She giggled.

Once Fredrika had exited the room, Riya sat in her desk chair just looking at Ratchet... Who was staring at the last place Fredrika stood in the room. Not to mention he held his hand out in front of him, the very same one that he used to lift Fredrika to and from the platform.

Riya's calm grin turned into an ear to ear smile, bearing her blunt, white teeth.

"_Ahem!_" Riya faked cleared her throat.

Ratchet instantly reacted, spinning around and facing Riya with the most childish expression on his face. He put his hand down and in his own way, blushed boyishly as if he had just been caught spying in the girl's locker room... with all the benefits before being caught racked in his processor.

"Yes, well, you know my answer. So off you go! To that party I mean." Ratchet stumbled for words.

Riya laughed, "Ask her Ratch'. I'll call ya' later to hear the verdict."

"Yes, fine, go!"

"Bye!"

"Goodbye!"

Riya closed off her laptop giggling, and took off running down the staircase and out the door.

While she was not old enough to drive, still no one stopped her. She was well known in the area now to be a decent driver and a very strange girl.

Over the past few months, while she could not walk, she earned a new persona and ditched her self awarded pedestal and became that strange girl on the block that if she could walk, without a doubt, she would be covered in mud from head to toe. She was more likely to TP someones home, which she had already done, other then seek attention for herself like all the other pious children did.

Riya looked over the car keys, finding a very particular set and snatched it off the wall, running top speed to the brand new yellow and black striped camaro.

"Hey 'Bee." She giggled, "Sup?"

She unlocked the car, hopped in and started it up. Clicking the garage door so it opened up and closed after she left, Riya took to the road. At the speed limit.

The party Riya told Ratchet about was not far, it was at one of her newest friends home, a large, ocean view with a pool and a large courtyard all cleared out specifically for the birthday party.

Many of the invitees were people Riya had never met before and was planning on meeting every last one she could.

Knowing Anna, Riya knew this to be a very nit-picked party. Few invited, so meeting them would not take all day and exhaust her.

Riya pulled into the driveway, the car rumbling to a stop and Riya stepped out. Spinning the keys in her hand she hit the lock and headed into the backyard where half of the party took place.

It was not loud but it certainly was not dull. Music boomed in the background while the friends talked. Riya, though interested in meeting the people invited, searched for her friend through the small crowds.

Riya spotted the purple dyed hair of her friend and jogged up behind her.

Not paying any kind of attention to the duo that ran straight into her.

Riya felt the collision but was not quite sure what happened until she was on the ground and two girl's stood looming over her.

"Oh man!" One cried, "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Riya groaned sitting up.

"You don't look okay." The other stated, earning an elbow to the stomach from her friend.

"Here, lemme' help you up." The first one offered her hand, Riya accepted and stood back up.

"Seriously though, that kinda' hurt." Riya giggled, "But I'm fine. No broken bones."

One sighed, "Good, that would suck."

"No kidding." The other smiled.

"Sorry about running into you like that. Shoulda' known that was going to happen..."

"We did though." The second turned to her accomplice.

"Well, not directly." She retorted.

"Right before we started running I said _"Hey, this is a party, what if we run into someone?_" then you were like _"Nah, let's go!_" and took off running." The other ran down the event.

"Cool." Riya laughed, shaking her head at the two. "But really, I'm fine."

"Good!" The girl's cheered.

"Ha ha, yeah." Riya giggled at the girl's antics, but found this a perfect excuse to introduce herself to Anna's friends. "By the way, I'm Riya."

"I'm Amy."

"And I'm Jay."

Riya smiled, "You know Anna?"

"Course. She came down to visit us once, she offered to pay for the ride here an' all so we just took our chances. It's her birthday after all, she came down for mine and Amy's." Jay explained.

"Awesome." Riya nodded, "I only met Anna a few months ago."

Amy and Jay looked at each other, smiled widely, "Was that your camaro that pulled up front a sec ago?"

"Um... Yeah."

"And you're a Transfan right? You have a bumper sticker on it saying "I -heart- villains" and Megatron behind it!" Jay giggled.

"Die hard Transfan, can't deny it."

"Sweet!" Jay jumped and Amy laughed. "Do you just have 'Bee?" Amy asked.

"Nah, I've got 'Hide, 'Bee, Jazz and Arcee. Working on Chromia, Skids, Mudflap, Sunny, Sides and Elita One though..." Riya months of research regarding the Autobots ran out of her mouth all at once.

"Can we get a ride?" Amy leapt for joy.

"Where to?" Riya asked, smiling so widely it hurt her cheeks.

"Anywhere!" Jay and Amy cried in unison.

"Sure."

"Woohoo!" The two cheered again.

* * *

_**GrimlockX4:** Yeah, he so deserved it!_

_**scarlette16: **Heh heh. Welcome! :)_

_**District X: **D'aww... You're just to good to me!_

_**shadowxofxdarkness :**Woot! Go Ratch'! Got a smexy Swedish chic! xD  
Scatterwing's character will be developed better in the sequel, which is under construction now!_


	31. Real World Changes the Sequel

Hi there!

This is an alert to all you Real World Changes readers!

The sequel has been published, well, the first chapter. It was harder then it looked. -.-

Anyways, it's called "All the Wrong Feelings" and it takes place during Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, from Riya's perspective.

You'll discover the plot later, no duh.

Enjoy!


End file.
